So this is Middle Earth RUN!
by RBandDJ
Summary: some Marysuedome, tenth n eleventh walkers HaldirOC BoromirOC, two girls wake up in ME go figure and have to find a way to survive without losing their necks, or their sanity, question is, will ME survive them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Danielle stared at the T.V. screen while blowing her nose into a tissue. Her dark auburn red hair was up in a simple bun and her green eyes were slightly red from crying. Her best friend, Rhiannan, looked over at her worriedly. This was probably the tenth time they had watched Lord of the Rings: the Fellowship of the Ring this month and she was still crying at the end. She let out an air raspberry and flopped onto her back. They were once again watching Boromir's dieing scene, and it still made Danielle cry.

Rhiannan's dark brown eyes began to trace the shapes in the ceiling while her dark brown hair fell slightly off the couch. She never did understand why Danielle _still_ cried at this part, or even got teary eyed, then again Danielle was just getting over a simple cold from playing Golf in the rain for six hours straight. It made her worry about her friend sometimes, "Rhiannan?" Danielle spoke looking over at her, the ending music was just starting up and Danielle was recomposing herself.

"Hm?" Rhiannan answered sitting back up.

"Who would you say your favorite character is out of the entire series?" she asked her hugging her knees and looking at her friend with a happy smile. Danielle was always like this. Sad one moment then ready to run around like a high lunatic the next. It was the perks of being her friend, she could make any bad moment seem better then it really was.

"I would say Haldir," Rhiannan told her truthfully tucking her hair behind her ears. "Obviously yours is Boromir."

"Oh man," Danielle told her between small chuckles, "we are a pathetic pair. Both our characters die. Guess that explains our future."

"Yep, our love life is doomed," Rhiannan answered, she suddenly jumped up, arms spread out yelling, "Doomed! Doomed I tell you DOOOOMMED!"

"Meeh," Danielle laughed picking up their empty pop cans, "at least yours is around for two of the movies, Boromir only lasts for one."

Rhiannan smiled gleefully and picked up the popcorn bowl, "Yep, so we going to the mall tomorrow? I really need to look for some new pants, saw the sweetest pair in Hot Topic."

"Don't you all ready have too much black?"

"Too much black?" Rhiannan asked in an unbelieving voice. "Never! I mean honestly, who can have too much black? I think you have too little, you actually have a pink outfit in your wardrobe, I am just in absolute shock!"

"It's only for Easter and you know that," Danielle huffed while they walked into the kitchen. Rhiannan had a pair of black pajama bottoms on with black cats all over and a green camouflage T-Shirt that read: I'm hiding from my imaginary friends. Danielle on the other hand had a pair of black happy bunny pajama bottoms that read at the hip: Your anger makes me happy, and a simple black tank top with two simple white words: Bite me.

Now they were both at Danielle's house for the weekend. Danielle's parents were off on a little get away and they were watching the house. Her house was up on a mountain near a gully in the middle of the woods Danielle would be turning eighteen in a month, the date was October 20th, and Rhiannan wouldn't turn eighteen tell next May. They were both huge Lord of the Rings fans, but never took any of it too seriously. They just found entertainment in fretting over it for the heck of it. You really couldn't call either of them gothic, they just really liked the color black and most of their clothes were dark. Rhiannan was the real Tom boy, but like any girl had her girly moments, they didn't last long though. Danielle was more of a girl compared to Rhiannan, but would never admit to it.

"You know what we should do," Danielle told her while they headed back into the living room, "We should go camping tomorrow. I mean we have all weekend."

"Sure I guess," Rhiannan shrugged, she had kind of forgotten about their planned trip into the mall, "whatever works. It would be fun, I think. We should just do it out in your front yard! Like last time! You remember? When we thought there were Banshees in the gully behind your house. We were so scared and it was so funny, the way you lead Sam and me on like that, making us believe there really were Banshees. So sad."

Danielle smiled evilly, "I still believe there are fairies out there."

Rhiannan rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow in her direction. A muffled scream was heard and then a fit of giggles. The two settled down to watch the next two DVD's.

The next day came easily enough for the two girls and they were outside attempting to set up the tent. Though to no avail. It kept collapsing into itself and Danielle had completely given up on it. So they decided if would be better if they just slept in their sleeping bags on the ground and slept under the stars. Surprisingly neither of them found a problem with it.

Later that night the two were lying under the stars pointing out shooting stars and just talking about things, "So, if you had the chance," Danielle asked without removing her gaze from the sky, "would you save Haldir from his fate?"

"I dunno," Rhiannan shrugged, "maybe, if I actually knew how to wield a weapon. I would like to, but… I don't know if I'm able to… Same thing with you and Boromir?"

Danielle nodded her head, "Yeah, I think so. We'll never get the chance though," she grumbled turning on her side to pull an extra blanket out of her bag. Inside her bag was two changes of clothes, a brush, her tennis shoes, and all three books of the Lord of the Rings. It was of the older version so they didn't have any pictures on them.

"Blah," Rhiannan muttered rolling her eyes, "maybe in our dreams we will. There is nothing wrong with hoping for it."

"I didn't know you were the kind to dream about these kind of things," Danielle smirked while they pulled their own blankets over their bodies. Their eyes began to drift shut, as if by force. The air, began to shift slightly, but not fast enough for either to notice. It was too dark, to calm.

Rhiannan shrugged, "I dunno. It's just weird. In the book Haldir doesn't die, he doesn't even go to Helm's Deep, but I can't help but feel sad when he dies in the movie. I mean it's just a movie…"

Danielle yawned and turned on her side, "Yeah, I know what you mean, at least yours doesn't die in the book…mine does period…night…Rhiannan…"

"Night…" was the response.

* * *

**Note**: MHWAHAHAHAHA! No not really. This is just a simple intro. Yes it is another girls fall into middle earth tenth and eleventh walker, but oh well. You'll get over it. Everyone has to do one of these. I'm hoping that in a way this will be different. My partner in crime and I have decided to try and combine the movie and the book. To hopefully follow the book better, but use a lot of the movie as well since its just easier to understand certain parts of the movie compared to the book and visa versa and so on. Anyway, if you read this, thanks from both of us. We will promise to update this weekend and…tee hee… **A teaser for the Next Chapter**:

Danielle rolled over and hugged onto the creature next to her. She was known for her rolling around and for her capability to sing and dance in her sleep. Rhiannan found it funny sometimes, but mostly irritating other times. Danielle giggled when she felt the small creature nuzzle up to her slightly. Her eyes opened and her first thought was, _Wait…Rhiannan's on the other side of me…and…she's not this small…_

She opened her eyes cautiously and let out a horrific scream, "Bloody Son of a Monkey!" she hollered flailing her arms about, attempting to stand up, but toppling back onto Rhiannan. The small critter she had been hugging stared at her with large eyes of curiousity and fear. Another thought flared in Danielle's mind while she stared at the small creature, _By the land its…its…PIPPIN?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Sorry we meant to put this on the earlier chapter. Sorry we don't own anything but ourselves. Except for this crust of pizza and the glue that got stuck on Danielle's face the other night, not a funny predicament, stupid beard wouldn't stay on! (we were doing a play, Danielle played a man) (Rhiannan's laughing wildly in the back ground) So yeah, we don't own any of this, and we love Lord of the Rings though!

**Chapter 2**

Danielle rolled over and hugged onto the creature next to her. She was known for her rolling around and for her capability to sing and dance in her sleep. Rhiannan found it funny sometimes, but mostly irritating other times. Danielle giggled when she felt the small creature nuzzle up to her slightly. Her eyes opened and her first thought was, _Wait…Rhiannan's on the other side of me…and…she's not this small…_

She opened her eyes cautiously and let out a horrific scream, "Bloody Son of a Monkey!" she hollered flailing her arms about, attempting to stand up, but toppling back onto Rhiannan. The small critter she had been hugging stared at her with large eyes of curiosity and fear. Another thought flared in Danielle's mind while she stared at the small creature, _By the land its…its…PIPPIN!_

"Danielle!" Rhiannan screamed pushing her friend off, not yet aware of their predicament, "Get off!"

"Rhiannan," she whispered staring wide eyed at the hobbit, who in turn had three others join her, Pippin, Sam, and Aragorn, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…"

Rhiannan raised an eye brow, "Um, Danielle we were never in Kansas, and what are you stare…oh…" she gulped and stared at Aragorn who had slowly drawn his sword, "Maybe if we don't move they'll forget we're here."

Aragorn, on the other hand, didn't know what to make of these two girls. They were dressed oddly, that's for sure, and what were they doing in their camp? He had kept watch all night, there was no way they could have slipped in un-noticed. It didn't make any sense. In a serious voice he spoke, "What are you doing in our camp?"

Rhiannan jumped to her feet and yelled, "What do you mean YOUR camp?" she asked him while taking a dangerous step near him.

Danielle looked at Aragorn's sword, then at Rhiannan, then back at Aragorn's sword. She had completely forgotten who this man was and her only thoughts were, _Big tall scary man with big pointy sharp shiny sword, evaluation, not a good combination_. The only thing she wanted to do was run, but she didn't know where to. They were no longer near her house, where they had fallen asleep. They were in the middle of the woods. It had her absolutely confused.

Aragorn looked from the determined one, Rhiannan, and the terrified one, Danielle. They were an odd pair. He slowly began to sheath his sword, but kept a good grip on it, "How did you end up here with out me knowing?"

Rhiannan looked to her friend then back at the ranger, "Well…we went to sleep, in her front yard," she pointed to Danielle who let out a high pitched wince, "and well…woke up…here…of all places…here…" Rhiannan seemed stumped. She did a full circle and let out a irritated sigh.

Danielle cringed and whispered, "Ew…I woke up cuddling with a Hobbit who hasn't taken a bath in days…eww…"

Pippin merely gave her a small smile and spoke, "Hey, I didn't mind…"

"ew…"

Aragorn eyed them then looked down at their bags and blankets, "Well…we have to sort this out somehow… We are going to Rivendell, a companion of ours was wounded and taken on ahead by Glorfindel. It is obvious you are not armed, and by the state of your friend," he nodded to Danielle who winced again, "you are no threat to us. You may join us until we reach Rivendell and then I will allow Lord Elrond to deal with you."

Neither girls were sure what to say. They looked at one another then Rhiannan answered for them, "If we will not be a burden, we will go with you. If your companions do not mind."

Aragorn nodded his head, "Well, we should be there by night fall, get your things together we will do the same."

Sam stepped forward and bowed awkwardly. He spoke introducing the rest, "I am Samwise Gamgee, though I am usually called Sam, this is Peregrin Took, also known as Pippin, and this is Meriodoc Brandybuck, whom we call Merry. That's Strider over there. Rather shadowy fella."

Rhiannan smiled and nudged Danielle to try and get her to stop wincing whenever one of them spoke, "This is Danielle, and I am Rhiannan, nice to meet all of you."

The three hobbits smiled and quickly moved to get their things together. The girls did the same and also changed into more travel like clothes. Rhiannan was in a black pair of jeans and a black baggy shirt and a regular pair of tennis shoes. Danielle had a regular pair of jeans and a black shirt. Her shoes were pink and black converses with two separate shoe laces for each shoe. She called them her lucky shoes and would not wear any other.

They headed out just as quickly. The two girls, at first, were doing fine. The first two hours of walking wasn't much of a problem for them, but as the day went on, they began to drag. Danielle's feet hurt but she didn't dare complain about it. Aragorn still scared her and she didn't want to do anything to irritate the big scary man with the sharp shiny sword.

"Ara-…" Rhiannan started but stopped herself quickly before she continued realizing that Sam had introduced Aragorn as Strider, she cleared her throat and spoke again, "Strider? When will we be in Rivendell?"

"By tonight," he told her plainly without skipping a beat. He did look at her carefully though due to how she had started out. They may be harmless girls, but he didn't trust them. Yet it wasn't right to leave two defenseless teenagers out in the middle of the woods like he wanted to. At least they hadn't started complaining yet, "We'll stop at the next creek for a break."

"Ok," she answered, her voice sounded happier at the mention of being able to take a break.

Though the next creek wasn't around for another two hours. All three hobbits, and both girls were exhausted by the time they stopped at the creek. Danielle collapsed on the spot and sprawled out on the bank next to the creek. Sam went to filling a canteen and Rhiannan splashed some water onto her face. Aragorn seemed a tad bit wary but other then that looked ready to run another four hours. Rhiannan caught herself staring at the ranger in wonder. It was a curious stare that she wished she hadn't given him when he caught her doing it.

"Something wrong?" he asked looking up at her, he was filling up his canteen with fresh water.

Rhiannan sighed, "Sorry, I'm just trying to figure something out…" she told him standing up, "Didn't mean to stare."

Aragorn raised an eye brow, "It's odd that you're traveling with someone like her," he commented while tying his canteen to the pony that was traveling with them, he knew they were out of ear shot of the hobbits and Danielle.

"What do you mean?" Rhiannan asked carefully, not liking the tone in his voice.

Aragorn just gave her a slight smile, though she could barely tell, "Well, she is so quiet, mortals… I doesn't matter at the moment. We've rested long enough we need to keep moving. If we stay at the pace we were at earlier we should be there in two hours. Come on."

Rhiannan raised an eye brow, _Odd_, she thought to herself while she helped Danielle to her feet and they followed after the other four. The next two hours weren't all the eventful but they were beginning to pain Rhiannan's feet. It seemed though that Aragorn slowed the pace down immensely when they came near the sound of running water, and what sounded like a waterfall. Then before her eyes, just before she was going to ask Aragorn why he had slowed down, Rivendell came into full view.

Both girls felt taken aback. Danielle had been suddenly pulled out of her whimpering state and had put her hand on Rhiannan's shoulder in shock, "Rhiannan," she whispered looking at the beauty in front of them, "we're actually in Rivendell…oh my gosh…pinch me, hard, I really do think I'm dreaming…OW!" Danielle jumped away when Rhiannan actually pinched her.

"Ow!" Rhiannan whispered when Danielle returned the pinch. "Don't be so immature. We're going to meet Elrond soon."

Sure enough when they entered their first elvish building they were greeted by a string of elves. Each as beautiful as the next. Both girls were in shock. Danielle had pulled back into her silent mode and Rhiannan was wide eyed. In the center of the small train of elves stood Elrond, and just a little off from his right was Arwen. Rhiannan couldn't believe it. She was about ready to jump for joy and squeal like a star struck teenage girl, but she controlled herself.

Aragorn took a step forward and spoke in hushed tones to Elrond. Danielle was fidgeting with her bag and Rhiannan was attempting to hear what Aragorn was saying to Elrond, though didn't catch any of it to make any sense. Both girls stood in silence until Elrond approached them, "I welcome, both of you to Rivendell. I was actually hoping you would arrive," he gave them a kind smile then turned to Arwen who stood just behind him, "Arwen, would you please show these ladies to the two rooms near yours? And get them some appropriate attire for their stay?"

Arwen bowed her head, "Of course, please follow me," Rhiannan and Danielle looked at one another then followed in step behind Arwen. She showed each girl to their own room. A dress had been laid out for each also.

Danielle stood in her room for the longest time trying to remembering anything that she could. The poor girl felt like she had taken a trip to la la land and would never return, "This doesn't make any sense," she spoke out sitting on the bed and examining the dark blue dress that had been laid out for her. She let out a gentle sigh and finally changed into the dress, but kept her converses on.

Rhiannan on the other hand was standing her room looking at the dress they had given her in horror. It was light blue, almost white, and all she could do was stare at it. The simple thought of it made her cringe. Finally, after arguing with herself, she slipped it on along with the slippers that had been given to her. They were a tad bit small, but she would survive. The flustered girl marched over to Danielle's room and was about to knock when she caught someone staring at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking at the male elf who was staring at her. It was Legolas of all people. Just another one of the many people that she wanted to avoid meeting.

Legolas took a step forward, a small boyish smile on his face, "I don't believe we've met. I am Legolas, of the Mirkwood realm."

"Yeah, I know," Rhiannan sighed turning to knock on Danielle's door again.

"So we have met?" he asked taking another step toward her.

"No," she answered blandly letting out an irritated sigh. Obviously he wasn't getting the hint to leave her alone.

"Oh…well…" he paused for a moment, looked to the door she was attempting to knock on, then back at her, "May I enquire at what your name is?"

"No," Rhiannan answered again crossing her arms over her chest, oh how she hated this dress.

Legolas raised an eye brow, "Well then…" he paused once again, trying to pull the right words together. There actually were no right words, Rhiannan was forcing this situation to be down right awkward, "could you please give me your name then? So that I know who to call upon when I wish to speak with you?"

Rhiannan rolled her eyes, "No, I would actually rather not talk to you," she told him, her voice was monotone and very serious. "Now if you'll excuse I'm trying to get to my friend. Just…go away," with that said she knocked on Danielle's door.

Danielle opened it slowly, dressed in the dark blue dress, and attempting to get her hair to agree with her. She looked out at Legolas, raised an eye brow, then pulled Rhiannan into the room, "What were you and Legolas talking about?" she asked in a suggestive voice.

"He was trying to get me to tell him my name," Rhiannan grumbled, she had not been to keen on Legolas' character in the book or movie. "And why do you get to have a dark color and I'm stuck with such a light one?"

Danielle looked down at her dress and shrugged, "I dunno… Apparently we are invited to have dinner with Elrond so that we can speak to him about our problem…shall we go?" Rhiannan nodded her head and the two headed out, un aware of what the Elven lord had planned to tell them.

* * *

**Note**: Hmmm… Yeah don't worry this is NOT a Legomance. It's just to make things interesting. It'll make sense as the story progresses. Thanks for all the great reviews!

**Scorpian:** Yeah, we're still in the intro faze I guess. It's still October 20th, but yeah…

**Jep101**: I'm glad you like it so far, I'll try to keep it interesting!

**Aragorn the super saiyan**: well, obviously there is going to be Romance, but I'm going to try to make is subtle. But, for your sake, I will try to make it more action then the gushy mushy stuff (eeww…cringes) each character, not for a long time though, will have her moment of romance. And of course I made her wake up next to Pippin! He's my favorite hobbit! But don't worry, Danielle isn't going to like Pippin like that, ew. It's just to make it funny. I don't want this to be super serious. Thanks for the review though!

**XoGiggles:** That's so awesome! Yeah, my dreams have been bugging me lately, GET OUT OF MY HEAD! (j/k) Thanks for the review, we are updating as fast as humanly possible!

**PsychicRealms**: Yeah, no matter what they will turn into a type of Mary-Sue, but I'm hoping it won't be horribly clichéd. And hopefully I keep the personality of girls different from one another. Thanks for the review!

**KellseyKisaragi**: I'll try to keep it up the best I can. Thanks for your review!

* * *

**Small teaser for the next Chapter:**

Both girls sat in silence at the small dinner table that had been made up for them and two others. Apparently he was tending to Frodo. Danielle was trying to remember what the date was that Elrond finally removed the sliver of silver from Frodo's wound. She couldn't though. It was so irritating. She was quickly pulled from her thoughts though when someone spoke.

"Thank you for waiting," Lord Elrond spoke entering, Gandalf the Gray was right behind him.

"How is Frodo doing?" Rhiannan asked not realizing what a grave mistake that was to ask.

Gandalf froze in midstep and stared at her in shock, "How do you know of Frodo's wound?" His gaze was scary and Danielle shrunk back in her seat, wishing to slide and hide under the table. Everyone here scared the daylights out of her. All she wanted to do was go home where it was safe. She hadn't complained about it yet though, that would be bad.

Elrond touched Gandalf's shoulder and spoke, "They no more then just of Frodo, come sit down, we must speak of what is to become of them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Both girls sat in silence at the small dinner table that had been made up for them and two others. Apparently Elrond was tending to Frodo. Danielle was trying to remember what the date was that Elrond finally removed the sliver of silver from Frodo's wound. She couldn't though. It was so irritating. She was quickly pulled from her thoughts though when someone spoke.

"Thank you for waiting," Lord Elrond spoke entering, Gandalf the Gray was right behind him.

"How is Frodo doing?" Rhiannan asked not realizing what a grave mistake that was to ask.

Gandalf froze in midstep and stared at her in shock, "How do you know of Frodo's wound?" His gaze was scary and Danielle shrunk back in her seat, wishing to slide and hide under the table. Everyone here scared the daylights out of her. All she wanted to do was go home where it was safe. She hadn't complained about it yet though, that would be bad.

Elrond touched Gandalf's shoulder and spoke, "They know more then just of Frodo, come sit down, we must speak of what is to become of them."

Gandalf nodded his head slowly and sat down. He looked at Danielle cautiously then at Rhiannan. His gaze seemed to be reserved on Rhiannan for a moment longer as if trying to figure something about her. _Why are they all staring at me like that!_ Her thoughts screamed out into her brain, _Do I have something on my face or something?_ She let out a huff and slumped back in her chair in a very un lady like manner, "How much do you know of these girls, Lord Elrond?" Gandalf asked his companion, perfectly aware they could hear him.

Elrond looked at Danielle, "I've spent many hours in deep thought since they arrived earlier today. They both are good spirits," he looked at Rhiannan for a moment, but for some reason he was mostly concentrating on Danielle for this part of his explanation, "and have never been touched by the evil that shrouds over us. Until now. What brought them here, I'm not sure of. That is clouded to me. They both know of this world's future, and are both very important I have come to believe."

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf spoke looking at Rhiannan, he was still eyeing her carefully, "what do you mean this world's future?"

"They are not from this world," Elrond commented simply offering the two girls some tea.

_Tea!_ Danielle asked herself staring at the cup that had just been poured for her, _When did Elves drink TEA when they are discussing the fate of their world? What the hell?_

Gandalf stared at them, "Oh…" he paused and looked around then back at the girls, "what of Rhiannan?"

"What do you mean what of Rhiannan?" Danielle asked suddenly, the first time she had spoken directly to any of the people from Middle-earth, other then the hobbits.

Gandalf looked at her, "Perhaps we should discuss this with her in private."

Elrond nodded his head, "I'm afraid you are correct, Gandalf. Danielle, I do not wish to be rude, or make you feel un wanted but co-"

"Merry! Stop pushing! I can't hear anything!" a voice sounded from the door way to the room.

Danielle stood slowly, "Well, I guess that's my cue," she smiled, bowed awkwardly to them and quickly walked out of the room. The last comment she heard before she reached the door was: "What are those on her feet? They barely match her dress."

"Look what we have here," Danielle commented walking out of the door. Pippin and Merry were sprawled onto the ground, arguing over who's fault it was. Though they froze when they heard Danielle's voice and looked up at her, "two very odd hobbits. What do you two think you're doing?"

"Wrestling?" Pippin spoke, though it came out more like a question then an answer.

Danielle smiled slightly. She had only known these two personally for a day, and they were the easiest for her to be around. Danielle had never been that big of an out going person. When she became over whelmed she would pull into herself and keep quiet. These two lightened the mood enough to make it easier to be around others, as long as they were around, "What are you two really doing?"

"Arguing over who was being the loudest…" Merry told her slowly like a guilty kid. He grumbled when Pippin punched him in the shoulder.

"Well, I guess I'll let it go by this time, but next time I catch you listening in on a meeting, especially a secret one, I'll give you to someone more important then me to deal with," she told them.

Pippin brightened, "but there is no one more important then you Danielle. You're 'perfect' would you marry me?"

Danielle's eyes widened, "ew… Pippin, I thought I explained this earlier, I like you…but…not like that. There is someone out there for you I promise. Just…wait…for a really long time…it'll happen. Now stop trying to butter me up and get to your rooms. It's getting rather late anyway."

Both hobbits nodded their heads and ran from her. Danielle sighed and hugged her stomach while she began to walk. She wasn't completely sure where she was, in fact she was pretty positive she was lost. That didn't surprise her either. She stopped at the balcony that over looked the entrance to Rivendell and just stood there for the longest time. It was so quiet. Not too quiet. Just a peaceful and serine quiet. She jumped slightly when someone behind her cleared their throat. Aragorn stood in the door way to the balcony, "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked in a very sincere voice.

She looked him over for a moment and realized he didn't have his sword with him, but she knew there was a dagger hidden somewhere in that outfit of his. Danielle shrugged, "I don't mind."

"Where is Rhiannan?"

"Gandalf, and Lord Elrond needed to speak with her privately about something," Danielle explained gently while looking back at the entrance.

"You waiting for someone?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she answered truthfully. "It's just… I went to sleep last night thinking that all of this," she opened her arms out and faced him, this was odd, she was actually talking to the ranger and wasn't acting terrified, "was fictional. That this world was only something I wished was real, but knew could never be. But here I stand. I'm talking to you. Strider, Aragorn son of Arathorn. Estel. I just… But we just had to show up before the War of the Ring, before the Fellowship was formed before…" Danielle stopped herself when she began to realize a few things. _I'm in Rivendell, the council hasn't happened yet. That means…he'll…but…no…what?_

Aragorn looked at her carefully. He was beginning to understand why Elrond had been expecting them. They knew things. A lot of things. They knew about him, obviously before they actually met him. She was talking of a war, or things that were yet to even be laid down. The thing he began to like about her though. She didn't trust people right away. Danielle also felt familiar. Rhiannan had that well rounded, I trust you, look and Danielle took a while to get to know. He seemed to prefer that out of people. _Maybe that's why Legolas was stalking around Rhiannan's room, I think he likes her…poor girl_, he thought to himself, "It's hard…I suppose. To carry a burden like this on one's shoulders."

"You would know," Danielle sighed leaning on the balcony railing, "you were born with the burden…though…yeah… It's your life, you know more then I do."

Aragorn looked at her. For a few minutes he did not see the teenager but a wise young woman. Her soul was sad, and her eyes spelt fear of a different kind. It was fear of the future. Fear of realizing just what was really going on, "I don't think I deserve it though…"

Danielle smirked, "They all say that," she told him, "every prince or king or royalty says that at one point in their life. You were born of privilege, and with that comes pacific obligations. No one can avoid their fate. All they can do is get others to help them cope with it. You have your friends, Legolas for example, and you have your love. You have Arwen."

Aragorn smiled just slightly, "I love her, but… It should not be. Her love to me is her death. She should go to the undying lands with what is left of her kin. Not stay here with me."

The young lady turned to him and touched him lightly on the shoulder. Aragorn froze for a moment. She was obviously human, but just that simple touch sent a feeling of warmth and serenity through him that he hadn't felt in years. Not since… He shook his head, "You must remember," she whispered, a world of knowledge behind those green eyes of hers, "it is her choice to leave this land. Not yours, not her fathers. Hers. Do not force her into either one. Let her make up her mind on her own," she gave him a gentle smile and turned to leave.

"Danielle?" he called after her after a moment of silence.

She turned to face him, "Yeah?"

"Why do you travel with an elf?" he asked her.

Danielle tried to keep down a laugh of disbelief, "What? What do you mean why do I travel with an elf? The first elf I've ever met or talked to was Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen. Have you gone mad Aragorn?"

Aragorn shook his head, "No, I mean Rhiannan. She is half elf. Can you not tell?"

"What!" Rhiannan cried. "I can't be-! NO!" she yelled at them. She stood up and her chair toppled over behind her.

Elrond stood slowly, "Rhiannan, now, calm down, there is no need for you to get upset over this. You should feel happy that you are-"

"I don't want to be a Mary-Sue!" she cried suddenly. Rhiannan's fists were clinched and she was ready to hit any one who came near her, "Look, it's bad enough that my best friend and I landed here in the first place! I all ready feel overwhelmed. Legolas is acting creepy! Danielle is probably lost somewhere and you're telling me that I am half an elf! Who does that! I all ready am overwhelmed get it! Very, VERY Bad timing Elrond!"

Gandalf stood slowly, "She is right Lord Elrond," he commented in his raspy all knowing voice, Rhiannan's temper was rising, "you are rushing things. Just a bit and-"

"Just a bit!" Rhiannan snapped, "I am not a bloody MARY-SUE! Danielle is the writer! She is the one who fantasizes about these kind of things, not ME! Why is this happening to ME!" She let out a cry and stomped out of the room.

Elrond took a step to chase after her but Gandalf placed a hand on her shoulder, "This is not the time. You've all ready over done it."

Rhiannan fumed while she walked, "The nerve of them," she muttered while she walked. Truthfully she had no idea where she was going, but personally she didn't care. The girl was more then happy to get lost in Rivendell, as long as certain people didn't find her.

Of course to no avail, once again the princling-I-am-so-pretty-you-have-to-like-me-or-your-something-other-then-straight showed up, "Are you lost?"

Rhiannan rolled her eyes, "No, I just happen to like to walk around like an idiot and go in circles. You should try it some time, at least I would know where NOT to go," she muttered while glaring at the ground.

Legolas raised an eye brow. It was odd. She was the first maiden that he had ever run across that insisted on avoiding him. Usually they found some odd reason or another to bump into him. It actually had the poor elf horribly confused, but it also intrigued him. He smiled and took a step forward, "I still haven't learned your name yet."

"Oh my gosh!" she huffed, "Look! Did you not hear a thing I JUST said? I-don't-want-to-be-around-you. Go away. I get near you, I become…ew…and no. I have other things to deal with anyway. Just point me into the direction of my room and I'll be on my way."

Legolas lifted his arm reluctantly, "That way, just take a left and follow the hall until you reach the end, your room is the third to last on your right."

Rhiannan gave him a reluctant smile of thanks and stormed off in that direction. She froze when she heard Danielle's voice coming down from a near by hallway, "I don't see how I couldn't have noticed. I've known her all my life and I just didn't notice."

"Well," another voice answered, this one male, "it's not like you've had anything to compare her to."

Rhiannan peeked into the hallway and caught Danielle walked next to Aragorn. They were a good two feet away from one another, but seemed to be getting on a lot better compared to earlier, "It's really weird," Danielle commented when they passed Rhiannan, neither had noticed her there. She had hidden herself well in the shadows.

"What is?" Aragorn asked.

Danielle shrugged unsure how to answer, "I usually don't open up to people like this. Least of all guys."

"Have you had a bad run in with a man before?" Aragorn asked cautiously.

"Nothing like that," Danielle answered with a slight laugh, "heck no. I've just…how should I put this. I don't trust people. It's not that there is anything wrong with them, or I have a reason to. I've just always been cautious about people. With guys it's either I'm too shy to talk to them, or they become my best friend. There has never been an in-between."

"Oh," Aragorn nodded as if he completely understood. Or at least could compare to part of it. Probably the whole not being able to trust someone thing, "I see. Well, here we are," he turned to her bedroom door. "I hope you have a good rest tonight. Um… I'll come by tomorrow morning to show you how to get to the dining hall."

Danielle smiled slightly, "Thanks, Aragorn, you know what. You really aren't that bad of a guy," she punched him lightly in the shoulder then headed into her room.

Aragorn sighed and turned. Then spotted Rhiannan. Rhiannan gave him a half smile, squeaked, then slid into her room. Aragorn shook his head and brooded his way passed to go who knows where.

* * *

**Note**: Oi…vey… Anywho, thanks to my Reviewers:

**Laer4572:** I suppose, but I think Danielle may be slightly paranoid about hugging something that smells funny. Anyway your welcome, and thanks for the review!

**KellseyKisaragi**: As much as I love Legolas (more like I like the guy who plays him, but whatever) There seriously are too many Legomances out there. Anyway, thanks for the review, so happy your enjoying it right now!

**faeriekittie306 animelover**: I'm glad you like it, thanks for your review! Keep them coming!

**Psychotic-Monkees**: There actually is a reason why Legolas is acting the way he is, one she is half an elf, an elf he's never met before and two… I can't tell anybody that yet, tee hee hee. So glad you like it, hope to hear more reviews from you. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 4 Teaser**:

The next few days that passed weren't too eventful. To Rhiannan's surprise, when Danielle wasn't spending time talking with Merry and Pippin she would catch her friend chatting with Aragorn, and sometimes with Arwen. Rhiannan was still peeved at Elrond and was insisting that she would not speak to him tell Frodo was awake. Which wouldn't be tell Oct. 24th. She remembered that much from the books. Most the time Rhiannan would find herself fleeing from Legolas whenever possible. He always seemed to be around right when she didn't want him to be around. It wasn't until the morning of the 24th that he actually got the chance to talk to her.

Rhiannan walked along one of the many gardens of Rivendell. She was busy reading an old book on Sindarin, attempting to comprehend some of the language. Her back straightened when a hand from behind her took the book from her, "Hey!" she yelled in objection. She reached up and took the book back.

"Ow hey," the voice muttered retracting the hand away when she slapped it, "that wasn't very nice."

"Bugger off," she muttered finding her page again.

Legolas stepped out into her view, "Why do you hate me?"

Rhiannan glanced up toward him then looked back down at the book, "You irritate me."

"How is that?" he asked her crossing his arms over his chest.

"You just…" she paused for a moment, there really wasn't a reason, except the fact that she didn't want to fall any further into Mary-Suedom, "I don't like the way you act. It bothers me. It's like your trying to seduce me or something, kind of creepy…"

"Oh…" Legolas answered slowly, "I see…you don't wanna see me like that…"

"Right," she nodded before looking back down into the book.

Legolas seemed stunned, "I see," he spoke in a monotone voice, "I do see…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next few days that passed weren't too eventful. To Rhiannan's surprise, when Danielle wasn't spending time talking with Merry and Pippin she would catch her friend chatting with Aragorn, and sometimes with Arwen. Rhiannan was still peeved at Elrond and was insisting that she would not speak to him tell Frodo was awake. Which wouldn't be tell Oct. 24th. She remembered that much from the books. Most the time Rhiannan would find herself fleeing from Legolas whenever possible. He always seemed to be around right when she didn't want him to be around. It wasn't until the morning of the 24th that he actually got the chance to talk to her.

Rhiannan walked along one of the many gardens of Rivendell. She was busy reading an old book on Sindarin, attempting to comprehend some of the language. Her back straightened when a hand from behind her took the book from her, "Hey!" she yelled in objection. She reached up and took the book back.

"Ow hey," the voice muttered retracting the hand away when she slapped it, "that wasn't very nice."

"Bugger off," she muttered finding her page again.

Legolas stepped out into her view, "Why do you hate me?"

Rhiannan glanced up toward him then looked back down at the book, "You irritate me."

"How is that?" he asked her crossing his arms over his chest.

"You just…" she paused for a moment, there really wasn't a reason, except the fact that she didn't want to fall any further into Mary-Suedom, "I don't like the way you act. It bothers me. It's like your trying to seduce me or something, kind of creepy…"

"Oh…" Legolas answered slowly, "I see…you don't wanna see me like that…"

"Right," she nodded before looking back down into the book.

Legolas seemed stunned, "I see," he spoke in a monotone voice, "I do see…"

"Rhiannan!" Danielle screamed from down the hallway while she ran. She had somehow managed to get a dark green skirt and a comfortable shirt.

"Shit," Rhiannan muttered tossing the book aside. There went trying to keep her name a secret from Legolas.

"So that's your name!" Legolas almost cheered. He had spent the last four days trying to figure out her name. None of the elves would tell him and those who knew all ready knew not to tell him. It really irritated the poor elf.

"Rhiannan!" Danielle screamed again skidding to a halt, while knocking Legolas onto his butt.

"Hey!" Legolas screamed.

Both Danielle and Rhiannan turned to the elf and muttered, "Silence annoying one!"

"What is it?" Rhiannan huffed, feeling irritated all ready. _Didn't I tell her not to yell my name down a hallway! Death will be her ally when I'm through with her_.

Danielle waved her hand in front of Rhiannan's crazed face. She was looking up at Danielle with an evil glare, "Ummm… Well… Frodo is awake and I remembered something!"

"That you weren't supposed to yell my name incase you know who is around?" she asked nodding her head to the dazed elf who had gotten up and now was brushing dirt off of himself.

Danielle looked wide eyed at Legolas then back at Rhiannan, "oopsy…well…no that' wasn't it… I remembered that you-know-who is supposed to show up tonight!"

"Voldermort?" Rhiannan asked.

Danielle rolled her eyes and gave her an irritated huff, "No! You know, the other guy!" Danielle began to try and spell his name out in sign language. Legolas was around so she couldn't say his name. That would make the girls suspicious, or turn out to be stockers. One or the other. "Don't be daft, Rhiannan! HIM! The one I was crying over the night before we showed up here."

Rhiannan nodded her head, "Ooooooh, 'him' I get it now… Well are you going to the feast tonight then?"

Danielle shrugged her shoulders, and obviously didn't get the hint to follow Rhiannan when she got up. Rhiannan was walking away from them. She turned to Legolas when he spoke, "So… What's with the shoes?"

Danielle looked down at her converse and wiggled her toes inside the shoes, she looked back up with a bright smile. For no reason what so ever she saluted and shouted, "Yes Princess Muffin Monkey!" then marched in the direction she came. Which is the opposite direction that Rhiannan went.

"Hey! You didn't answer my questions, come back here!" Legolas yelled back, he hadn't learned Danielle's name either. Talk about being absent minded.

Danielle started walking while doing the Roman solute, with her right arm up in the air, "No Princess Muffin Monkey!"

* * *

Rhiannan tapped gently on the door she was told Gandalf was in and opened the door slowly, "Gandalf?" she called looking in. To her surprise there was Sam talking with Frodo, a relieved but happy look on his face.

"Ah, Rhiannan," Gandalf spoke, he was sitting in a chair just next to Frodo's bed, "come in. Sam and I were just about to tell Frodo all about you and Danielle. Speaking of Danielle, where is she?"

Rhiannan checked behind her before she continued walking, "I dunno, I thought she was right behind me, guess not," she shrugged her shoulders and pulled up an empty seat. "So this is the famous Frodo Baggins, pleasure to meet yuh!"

Frodo looked up at with wide eyes and carefully put his hand out to shake hers, "Pleasure to meet you… Rhiannan… These are the girls that appeared out of no where Sam?" he asked looking to Sam.

"Yes, sir Mr. Frodo. They're really nice. Danielle gets along really well with Merry and Pippin," Sam answered with a content smile. He was obviously happy Frodo was all right.

Rhiannan gave them a content smile, "Well, as much as I would love to stay here and chat, I must catch up to Lord Elrond and speak with him," she explained while she stood.

"I thought you said you no longer wished to converse with…how did you put it?" Sam slowly began to state, "That Lord-head-stuck-so-far-up-his-ass-he-can't-see-which-way-is-up Elrond again?"

Rhiannan glanced at Sam, trying to avoid the glare she was gaining from Gandalf, "Well…yes but I also added: at least not until Frodo is awake. So yeah, I'll talk to you tonight," Rhiannan smiled, stood and walked out.

* * *

Danielle walked along the house of Elrond in silence. She had changed her clothes again. Over the last few days she had gotten the chance to speak with the women that made the outfits for her and Rhiannan and talked them into making her a special outfit. It was a black skirt that reached just below her knees, a pink flower design sown at the bottom right corner of the skirt, and a black shirt that had long arms and fanned out at her wrists. She was so proud of it. She smiled contently but jumped and hid behind a rather large statue, as if made for hiding, when she heard a voice, "His strength returns," it was Lord Elrond. He along with Gandalf were looking down at Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin.

Gandalf sighed while he looked down at them, "That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life."

Elrond nodded, but Danielle could see a hidden meeting behind those supposedly caring eyes of his. The more she was around this elf the more she wondered if he even cared about those around him, even his own children, "And yet to have come so far, still bearing the Ring, the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil," he told Gandalf while he walked over to his desk and poured a cup of wine for himself.

_Alcoholic_, Danielle thought to herself rolling her eyes, _ah! What am I thinking! It's Lord Elrond, come on even Legolas got drunk…on more then one occasion why should I be shocked about this! Probably because Rhiannan wouldn't stop ranting and raving about how he just had to overwhelm her about the truth about her the first day we were here… oh shit, I'm getting off subject again…bloody stupid men and their 'secret' meetings…_

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear," Gandalf told Elrond in a very serious tone. "We can ask no more of Frodo."

Elrond turned to confront Gandalf on this, "Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east-- his eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman you tell me has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

Gandalf nodded his head, _Naïve old man, can't he tell where this conversation his going! Your falling into a trap! _Danielle thought to herself, "His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft Saruman has crossed Orcs with goblin-men, he's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring.

Elrond nodded his head, "This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!" he tried to explain while Gandalf moved away, deep in thought. "Gandalf, the Ring cannot stay here."

Danielle looked over the balcony when Gandalf did. She felt her heart almost skip a beat. He had just arrived Boromir. Danielle looked down at her hands and felt like she was about to panic. He was just as handsome as she remembered him. His dark blond hair, it was on the slightly unwashed side but the poor man had been traveling since June or July…Danielle couldn't remember, it was one of those months.

"This peril belongs to all Middle-earth. They must decide now how to end it," Elrond told Gandalf as if forcing an evil thought into the poor naïve old man's mind. "The time of the Elves is over-- my people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches-- they care nothing for the troubles of others," Danielle rolled her eyes, _I swear, it's like these elves are programmed to send personal attacks to dwarves whenever they get the chance_.

Gandalf nodded his head, "It is in Men that we must place our hope."

Elrond shook his head in discussed, "Men? Men are weak," the two began to move and Danielle quietly followed after them, amazingly she was terribly quiet in her converses, you would think Elrond would actually know she was there because he is an "elf" perhaps she was more of a Mary-Sue then she thought. Unlike Rhiannan she wasn't too worried about it. "The race of Men is failing. The blood of Númenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men the Ring survives. I was there Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago when Isildur took the Ring. I was there the day the strength of Men failed. I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom, where the Ring was forged, the one place it could be destroyed. It should've ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings is broken. There is no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless," Danielle sighed, this wasn't as exciting without the whole flashback scene, kind of made her force herself to believe this really was reality, happening before her eyes.

Gandalf looked at Elrond. His back was to Danielle and Elrond was in plain view to where if he moved just a little bit he would see Danielle, "There is one who could unite them, one who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."

"He turned from that path long time ago. He has chosen exile, which leads me to Danielle," Elrond nodded looking at Danielle.

Danielle stood up slowly, "Oh, hey Lord Elrond, hee, hee… Isn't is just a lovely day to be admiring this statue? It's…" she actually looked at it, "so much like all the other statues that I've seen…"

"Do not worry, young one, you are not in trouble," Elrond chuckled before taking a sip from his glass of wine. "In fact, Gandalf and I need to speak to you about your heritage."

"What?" Danielle asked looking at both of them warily, _Shit, I was hoping that this type of Mary Sue wouldn't happen to me, I don't want the ring it's so…evil…_

Gandalf cleared his throat, "We would have told you earlier but from Rhiannan's reaction and how overwhelmed you all ready seemed I was little afraid to tell you right away… That was until Rhiannan spoke to Elrond earlier today."

"It doesn't have anything to do with the ring does it?"

"Yes and no," Lord Elrond spoke. "You see… I have been in deep thought of late when I was not tending to Frodo and have discovered that the reason that you and Rhiannan are here is because of you, and your odd connection to the ring."

_Shit…_

Gandalf spoke up, "You know of Aragorn's past, which will make this easier…"

_Oh hell…_

Elrond finished, "You were not born on this…Earth that you and Rhiannan speak of. You were born here, before Aragorn's mother died, I suppose your mother. She sent you to Earth because she knew that Sauron would find you, and that you had no way of defending yourself. You are Aragorn's little sister, that is why you are so familiar to him…"

_Oh Fu- WHAT! Holy son of an F-ing Monkey, NO!

* * *

_

**JEP101**: We are so glad you like is so far, sure hope you liked this one too!

**XSilverShadowsx**: More detail…well we'll try but too much detail makes a story boring, but we'll defiantly try from now on. Thanks for the review!

**Loeke77**: Oh trust me, we'll write more. This story is going all the way through all three books/movies. You know, the whole doing it trying to combine both. So happy you still like it. Well Boromir has arrived, but here is a good question you can ask me; Will Danielle get the chance to talk to him in the next chapter before the council? And when will Legolas stop stalking Rhiannan (j/k on the second question…or am I?)

**faeriekittie306 animelover**: So happy you like it! We'll update A.S.A.P. as long as you promise to keep reviewing it!

**Archimedes-Factotum:** Well, we're so glad you like it! Rhiannan is over joyed that you think she is so funny, but says to give all the credit to Danielle because she was the one who has been writing most of the dialogue and she doesn't like making her character the center of attention. It'll happen on occasion. Hope to hear more reviews in the future! Thanks!

**Laer4572**: YES! As much as we both love Legolas, it's fun to watch him never achieve the girl. Instead of her lusting after him and getting him. It's him lusting after her and keeping dissed with every single attempt. YES!

**chelsey-pudge:** So happy you like it! Thanks, and just for you since you think the teasers are so cool:

**Teaser for the next chapter**:

Danielle walked silently down the hallways of Rivendell, night had just fallen. She wasn't completely positive on where she was, but she was so stunned and confused that she didn't care. _What the F! First Aragorn seems very keen on slicing my throat or something to kill me, then he is super easy to talk to, now he's my brother! Who does that! Who in the world is writing my fate! If I ever find you I'll kill you all! You and your…people with their…peopleness…_ She continued walking but froze when she heard a voice from near by, "You are no elf!"

Danielle looked around the corner to find Aragorn and Boromir. The one who had spoken was Boromir he was looking at the paintings along the wall. Aragorn was near by reading. _Of all times to read, it's dark outside, there really isn't all that much light…worry about him sometimes…ugh…he's my brother…_ She found herself staring at Boromir but was jerked back to her senses when Aragorn answered, "The Men of the South are welcome here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Note**: Here is just something to think about. When I go to review stories I give my comment, maybe a hint and if I liked it or not. If I didn't like it usually I don't even take the effort to review it, thinking it really isn't worth my time. If you ever read other people's reviews, including one I got for the last one, you'll understand why we're mentioning this. I don't care if I get a bad review, it happens, but what really bugs me is when I get cussed out by a person I have never met and very noticeably didn't really read what we had written. Anyway my point is why review and say: learn how to write a story that people actually want to read. Um… I guess they didn't read the reviews, as far as I know, up until that one itty bitty rather disgustingly rude review, you guys have liked this story so far. Anyway, I've read stories a heck of a lot worse then the one we are writing up right now. One of our things is, we get one good review that wants us to keep updating then we will. No questions asked. One person likes it we're overjoyed. All I guess we are saying is, if you don't like it, review if you want to, but if you don't like it then why even take the effort to review it? Just try and be pleasant about it, we'll give the same to everyone we read. Of course I guess it's just beyond human nature to be courteous, whatever. Now that we're done saying whats on our mind, Onward and forward!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Danielle walked silently down the hallways of Rivendell, night had just fallen. She wasn't completely positive on where she was, but she was so stunned and confused that she didn't care. _What the F! First Aragorn seems very keen on slicing my throat or something to kill me, then he is super easy to talk to, now he's my brother! Who does that! Who in the world is writing my fate! If I ever find you I'll kill you all! You and your…people with their…peopleness…_ She continued walking but froze when she heard a voice from near by, "You are no elf!"

Danielle looked around the corner to find Aragorn and Boromir. The one who had spoken was Boromir he had been looking at the paintings along the wall. Aragorn was near by reading. _Of all times to read, it's dark outside, there really isn't all that much light…worry about him sometimes…ugh…he's my brother…_ She found herself staring at Boromir but was jerked back to her senses when Aragorn answered, "The Men of the South are welcome here."

Danielle remained hidden in the shadows. She was trying for the life of her how to approach either man. Aragorn on him apparently now being her brother and Boromir…well not really on anything just getting the chance to talk to him would be cool. One part of her though didn't really want to. Rhiannan would beat her over her head with her converses because according to Rhiannan the moment she speaks to Boromir she sinks further into Mary-Suedom. Danielle neglected to mention that the moment Rhiannan ever saw Haldir she could drop her Mary-Sue struggle and be happy to jump into Haldir's arms.

"Who are you?" Boromir asked carefully as if he could be an enemy.

Danielle rolled her eyes, once again, _Bloody hell Boromir, you act as if Lord Elrond would let anybody just waltz in here without permission. He may be a drunken and possibly abusive father but he isn't stupid…I don't think…at least…still creepy that he can look into my future if he wants too…_

Aragorn glanced up, he hadn't spotted Danielle yet. The ranger didn't move, nor give any sign of hostility. He simply spoke, "I am a friend to Gandalf the Grey."

Boromir nodded his head, with a kind smile, Danielle felt herself going weak at the knees, _Stupid handsome men and their stupid grins, STOP THAT!_, "Then we are here on a common purpose…friend," Boromir answered. He seemed puzzled by Aragorn's reluctance to reveal his identity, but smiled again in a good natured manner. With that he turned and looked at the Lady's shrine opposite of the painting of Isildur cutting down Sauron. Boromir's eyes looked to the broken sword lying there in the statue's arms. He picked up the hilt, shifting it in his hands, testing its weight, and feel as a warrior would while staring at the blade, "The shards of Narsil! The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand!" he ran his finger along the blade and jumped back when it cut rather deep into his index finger, "It's still sharp!" he turned to look at Aragorn and spoke in a slight disdain, "But no more than a broken heirloom!" Boromir carelessly returned the blade but it fell with a loud clatter to the ground.

Danielle quickly stood when she saw Boromir heading into her direction. She looked around her quickly for any place she could hide. She thought to herself while she twirled around on one heel and began to walk down the hallway as quickly as possible, _How is it possible that Elrond's study has a good hiding place, but the hallways don't! How does that! Stupid elves_…

Danielle stopped walking and looked around, "Shit…" she muttered to herself and began to turn around to get a hold of someone to point her to her room, "I'm lost again."

Just as she finished turning around she felt herself bump into someone. Whoever it was quickly grabbed a hold of her to keep her from falling, "Woah, careful there," a male voice chuckled.

When she looked up at who she had run into and she was staring into the grey/green eyes of Boromir. Danielle forced herself not to stare and slowly took a step out of his grasp, "Sorry about that," she spoke softly looking down at the ground, her eyes looked down at his bleeding finger, "Your bleeding…"

Boromir looked down at his hand, "It's just a scratch," he told her like the warrior he was.

Danielle turned around while shrugging her shoulders, "All righty then, suit yourself. Don't come whining to me when you get blood poisoning."

Boromir took a double take at her and jogged to catch up to her, "What do you mean, blood poisoning?"

Danielle forced herself not to start laughing, "Well, if it gets infected then your blood will become poisoned and you'll die."

"Really?" he asked, _gullible man_.

"Really," Danielle answered, her voice as serious as she could make it, "you better let someone clean it out and wrap it up for you."

"Yeah… I don't think anyone is in the hospital wing right now…" Boromir answered looking down at the blood slowly seeping out of the cut in his finger.

Danielle looked at his hand and sighed, "Follow me, I'll take care of it for you," she tried to sound as reluctant as possible, even though her insides were flipping about like jello.

* * *

Rhiannan looked up when someone near by cleared their throat. It was Sam, "Evening," she commented before looking back down at her book. It was one of the ones Elrond had given her insisting she need to 'study up'. Rhiannan wasn't aware that he knew that terminology. The poor girl was starting to believe what Danielle had told her earlier. That Elrond was actually a drunken abusive father who secretly wants to become king so he won't let Arwen marry Aragorn. It was an insane theory but the more she thought about the more she started to believe it. 

"Are you feeling all right Miss Rhiannan?" Sam asked taking a seat across from her.

Rhiannan smiled gently, "Yeah, I'm fine, I suppose. It's just…" Rhiannan paused for a moment. Earlier that day while she was talking with Lord Elrond he had invited her and Danielle to the secret council. She had always wondered how Sam found out about it, perhaps she could help, "I worry about the future…about tomorrow…"

"What is going on tomorrow?" Sam asked with a bright look on his face.

Rhiannan attempted to look upset with herself for saying anything, "Well…" she paused, "Frodo, me, and a few others are meeting for a secret meeting to discuss the fate of the world. That ring… anyway I'm worried Frodo might be the one to take it…"

Sam's eyes widened, "No!" he gasped.

Rhiannan forced herself not to role her eyes, "Yes…I think so… I know you obviously didn't know about it, I shouldn't have said anything… Great… Look if your going to sneak into it, hide behind the bushes, it's a good place to go."

Sam brightened, "Really? Thanks a lot I mean it, good night Miss Rhiannan."

Rhiannan waved while Sam walked out of the room, "Night Sam…"

* * *

"Ow!" Boromir objected trying to pull his hand out of her grip. 

"If you would stop wiggling," Danielle grumbled while taking a cloth to the wound, making sure it was clean. _He's supposed to a warrior? What happen to this stubborn arrogance_, "it wouldn't hurt so much and I would all ready be done."

"Sorry," Boromir muttered looking down at his hand. He was watching her intently, _oddly reminds me of that man…_ he thought to himself, referring to Aragorn, though he had no idea who it was.

Danielle began to wrap his finger in a small piece of cloth, "You never get hurt?" she asked him a slight smile.

"Of course I do," Boromir answered quickly, "just never had anyone else dress my wounds when they were this small."

"If you could do it yourself," Danielle sighed tying off the piece of cloth, "then why did you have me do it?"

Boromir shrugged, "You mentioned blood poisoning, thought maybe having someone thoroughly clean it for once would prevent it…"

"You don't even know my name," Danielle muttered while began to put the extra cloth and dirty rag in their rightful place.

Boromir blinked as if he had just realized that himself, _Not only are elves ignorant, so are men…this is going to be so much fun_, Danielle thought to herself in a sarcastic manner, "That's right," Boromir nodded his head, "I am Boromir of Gondor, heir to the Stewardship of Gondor."

Danielle shook his hand like the earthling she was, forgetting that Gondor was on a medieval stage and the men would kiss a woman's hand when they met her, _oh well_, "Pleasure to meet you," she gave him a cheesy smile, "well it's late, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, good night Lord Boromir," she got up and began to walk out.

"Wait," Boromir called walking up to her, "you never gave me your name."

Danielle tilted her head to the side, "Really? Well itsDanielleandIhavetogettobednoworRhiannanwillkillmeyouseetomorrowatthecouncil!" she told him in a speedy voice, Boromir barely caught any of it. Danielle was out of sight before he could even say 'what?' and was too stumped to figure out what to do. After a moment of arguing with himself he turned and walked in the direction of his room.

* * *

**faeriekittie306 animelover**: Yeah, but hey, they are just Mary-Sues that don't really wanna be there. Rhiannan still trying to device a way to get home and Danielle is too confused and shocked to do anything. Basic teenagers, thanks! 

**xSilverShadowsx:** We're trying to put more detail in it. Don't really think we did on this one, but hopefully the next chapter, during the council, we will. Can't guarantee it though. We never guarantee anything. Thanks though! Hope you thought this one turned out all right, thought it was kind of, iffy… Anyway, thanks again!

**Laer4572:** Well, the whole thing with saving Boromir, probably yes, but we have devised a plan that hopefully will work and take his mind off of being corrupted by the ring. Yes, it goes against the books, but it's so much fun to make Boromir live! Yay! Thanks!

**Loeke77:** We even answered your question! Yes! Well, so happy you like it! We have a fan! Do the Kurby dance... Danielle has too much free time on her hands…oi vey…

**Theycallmemary**: Yay! So happy you like it! We'll update ASAP if you review!

**DruidLass**: If your actually reading this, you've got problems, refer to above note.

**JEP101:** We are so happy you like it. And we're glad you reviewed us again! Makes us feel all warm and fuzzy inside, yay! Hope you review this chappy too! Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_(**Warning note: **In the middle of this chapter, you will deal with the council scene, written out...with a few things added...actually not that bad, but just as warning, one of those scenes that probably has the label: OVER KILL on it)_

Danielle sat in her room in silence and fidgeted with her dress. Her thoughts were chasing after one another whether or not to go to the council. It was so…weird just to think about. Actually the thought of climbing out her window right now and away from the room sounded pretty good. For some reason there was a rope that could reach the ground hidden under the bed. The poor girl didn't want to see Boromir again. Her only thoughts were, _I probably made a fool of myself. He's like 40 anyway…though doesn't look it…I'm almost 18, and in this day in age it isn't un common for someone my age to marry someone his age- what the F! What the heck is wrong with you! I know that Boromir's mother was 20 years younger then Lord Denethor, but still, it's just not right…he's still cute though, nothing wrong with looking… just can't touch… If I touch Rhiannan will kill me…and probably him too… Oh bugger_, she looked up when someone knocked on her door.

Slowly she stood up and opened it. Arwen stood with Rhiannan at the door, "Oh, hey you two," Danielle smiled nervously, that rope was starting to look rather tempting.

"Good morning, Danielle. I have been commanded to escort you and Rhiannan to the council," Arwen told her, silently taking note of the look on Danielle's face.

"Oh right," Danielle spoke attempting to smile, "well um, let me just do my hair, and I'll be out in a minute," she gave them too cheesy of a smile and shut the door.

Rhiannan looked down at the ground then quickly looked up at the door, "Wait a minute!" she snapped, _Danielle never does her hair, she can barely do anything passed a pony tail!_ Rhiannan kicked the door open and sure enough Danielle was climbing down the rope to the ground, "Danielle!" Rhiannan yelled down, "What the heck do you think you're doing!"

Danielle looked up at Rhiannan, "Oh, hi Rhiannan," she smiled nervously, "doing my hair?"

"It's all right Rhiannan," a male voice from down below, Danielle glanced down to find Aragorn waiting at the bottom, "I've got her."

"You're all out to get me aren't you!" she yelled at them while attempting to hang onto the rope the best she could, dresses were impossible to climb in, even with her converses on, "Well I'm not coming down! You can't make me! I'm not going to the council!"

"Danielle!" Rhiannan screamed, her temper was raising again, "Get your butt down or up, I don't care which, just DO IT! I am not going by myself! You hear me!"

"No!" Danielle yelled, "I didn't hear you!"

Arwen looked down at Danielle, "I have an idea," she spoke then disappeared for a moment.

"Lady Danielle…" Aragorn sighed, it was like trying to take care of a sibling for some odd reason, "please, we do not wish to be late and Lord Elrond needs to have all of us there."

"That's exactly why! Everyone will be there! That means HE will be there! I don't want to see him again! Rhiannan will kill me!" Danielle told them while clinging onto the rope for her life.

"I'm standing right _here_ you know!" Rhiannan snapped at her.

"But I don't _wanna_!" Danielle whined gripping onto the rope.

_This doesn't make any sense_, Rhiannan thought to herself, _she's acting terrified of Aragorn again_, "Danielle, I promise I won't kill you, we just have to be there to sit and listen, neither of us will volunteer to go ok?"

"But!" Danielle yelled closing her eyes, her hands were beginning to lose their grip, "I don't want to go down there and I can't climb up!"

"Danielle, it's just Aragorn!" Rhiannan told her.

"It's not _just_ Aragorn anymore!" Danielle told her gripping on as hard as possible.

"What in the world do you mean Danielle?" Aragorn asked from below.

Danielle continued to grip onto the rope attempting to climb up and not down, it wasn't going well, "Lord Elrond and Gandalf told me yesterday that Aragorn is my older brother!" she told them, "And that our mother sent me away so that Sauron couldn't reach me because he knew about me. He didn't know about Aragorn when he was born! That's why we're here!"

Rhiannan stared at Danielle, "WHAT! We're here because of YOU!" she looked peeved.

Danielle let a high pitch, "EEEEEEEEP!" and dropped into, more of onto, Aragorn.

The rope had been cut by Arwen. Apparently the rope wasn't elvish rope, just there just in case one needed a quick escape from the room. The poor ranger looked shocked and out of place. He couldn't move, he just laid on the floor like a hurt man and stared up at the sky. It was actually a rather large shock to find that Danielle was his sister. Kind of weird too. The only thing that could make this even better would be if someone happened to stumble onto them, which someone did. Both Legolas and Boromir.

"What's going on here?" Boromir asked while helping Danielle to her feet, "Are you all right lady?" he asked Danielle softly while tucking a lock of hair behind her face.

Danielle stared at him and clamped her mouth shut. Aragorn answered, "She's fine," and slowly got up, "I believe we have a council to attend. Rhiannan!"

"What!" Rhiannan yelled down.

"Follow Arwen to the council hall. I'll get Danielle there," Aragorn looked back at Danielle, "Afterward you and I need to talk."

* * *

Danielle sat on the other side of Aragorn, attempting to make herself as invisible as possible. Rhiannan sat just next to Legolas and to the left of Gandalf. She seemed about ready to fall over and die at what she was going through. On one side, pretty-boy elf, on the other side Gandalf the Gray who seems to know more about them then she would want. It just bugged her. The group of men, elves, and dwarves sat in a semi circle and Elrond sat at the head. He had all ready heard of Danielle's dispute in the morning and was hoping someone would teach this girl some manners, or a quieter way of trying to escape. Both girls looked to Elrond when he began to speak, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom," he gestured to the pedestal. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

While Frodo went to set the ring on the pedestal Rhiannan caught Danielle staring intently in Boromir's direction. It wasn't exactly the, I-think-your-hot-look, it was more of a I'm-trying-to-see-when-the-ring-starts-to-take-hold-of-you-look. Whether or not Danielle would admit it, the wheels were turning in her head. Rhiannan looked back toward the pedestal and suddenly had a great desire to get up from the room and run. An awkward and cold tension had settled all around her and all she could do was stare at the ring in disgust and awe at the same time. It was so weird.

"So it is true…" Boromir spoke gently.

Someone around them, Rhiannan was thinking one of the elves, but she wasn't sure whispered, "The Doom of Men."

Boromir stood slowly to address the Council, "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand," Boromir slowly began to approach the pedestal, his hand beginning to stretch out toward it. "Isildur's Bane is found."

Elrond leaped from his chair, "Boromir!"

It seemed the ring began to utter a harsh chant. Gandalf stood suddenly and began to chant, thunder crackled as the sky seemed to darken:  
"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._"

The voice of the ring died away gently and horrified Boromir took his seat. Elrond and Gandalf began to do the same, "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond told Gandalf, in rather upset tone.

Gandalf answered, his voice now raspy from the force of the words and the language, "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether Evil!" Gandalf gave Boromir a final scathing glance before resuming his seat.

Boromir seemed to not even notice the glance from Gandalf, for he began to speak again, "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Boromir stood and began to pace along the council, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Aragorn shook his head, "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked in a seething tone.

Legolas stood suddenly, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir answered in a disbelieving voice, while he looked at Aragorn his eyes flickered to Danielle for a moment then back at the ranger, "Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas spoke again. _Talk about your overdoing it Legolas, sit down, your embarrising yourself_, Rhiannan thought to herself shaking her head and slumping back in her chair. She had seen this movie _way_ too much. This scene was pratically engrained in her mind. It bugged the heck out of her.

"_Havo dad, Legolas_," Aragorn side gesturing for him to sit down. Legolas did.

Boromir looked at Legolas, "Gondor has no king," then he turned to Aragorn while he took his seat, "Gondor needs no king."

"That's what you think…" Danielle half sung half muttered looking down at her hands. Aragorn glanced at her then shook his head.

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf told the council. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice," Elrond told them looking from each person of the council to the next. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Gimli quickly spoke bringing up the axe, both Rhiannan and Danielle were both block their eyes, and were getting and odd look from the others, "ARGH!" he screamed while he slammed his axe down onto the ring. The axe was quickly smashed into tiny pieces and it threw Gimli back down onto the floor.

Rhiannan caught herself thinking, _stupid dwarves, they're barely good for anything, they're not even nice to look at…bloody hell what am I talking about? Elvish thoughts! AAAAH! Get it out!_

Elrond spoke, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

Danielle blinked, "_Ash Nazg_…" a voice whispered from the direction of the ring.

"One of you must do this," Elrond finished.

Boromir answered, his hand pressed up against his forehead rubbing his temples, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

_So much for the Morale of men_, Rhiannan thought to herself while letting out a sigh, Legolas was standing again, _making a spectacle of himself_, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli leaped to his feet, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!"

Rhiannan covered her ears, she was never one to condone to loud arguing. Boromir stood up, "And if we fail, what then! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his!"

Gimli snarled at Legolas, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Two other elves stood up to get to Gimli but Legolas held them back. Gimli continued to rant as if to eg them on, "Never trust an elf!"

Gandalf stood up while proclaiming, "Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows!" None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"

Danielle stared at the ring. Unlike the others she did not move. Rhiannan stayed still as well. Rhiannan felt her stomach leap in a bad way when the faintest coldest whisper hit her ears, "_Ash Nazg Durbatulûk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!_"

"I will take it!" Frodo yelled, Danielle hadn't noticed until now that the Hobbit had stepped forward.

Danielle suddenly jumped to her feet and started jumping down, "Shut up! All of you just shut up so it'll shut up!"

All those that were arguing suddenly paused and looked at Danielle in shock. It was the first time she had spoken at the council. Frodo spoke again, "I will take it…" Gandalf looked like his stomach had just dropped and fallen out of his body. Sadness was in his eyes. Danielle slowly sat before she made even more of a spectacle of herself, "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though… I do not know the way…"

It seemed at the same time Danielle and Rhiannan clamped their hands onto the arms of the chairs as if to force themselves not to move. Gandalf walked toward Frodo slowly, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," then placed his hand on his shoulder.

Aragorn rose slowly, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," he approached Frodo and kneeled before him, "you have my sword."

Legolas came toward Frodo slowly, "And you have my bow," then joined to stand next to Aragorn who was now standing behind Frodo.

"And my axe!" Gimli volunteered. He stood next to Legolas, though looked grim about doing so.

Boromir walked slowly to Frodo, sizing up the hobbit, "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done," and stood behind Frodo as well.

Danielle let out a sigh when someone called out, "Here!" and Sam popped out running out to Frodo's side, "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

Elrond spoke, with an amused smile on his face, "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you; even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Rhiannan tried to sink farther into her seat. Merry and Pippin emerged from behind a pair of pillars to join them, "Wait! We are coming too!" Pippin called.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack so stop us!" Merry told them.

Pippin added, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest…thing!"

Merry rolled his eyes and muttered, "Well, that rules you out Pip."

Elrond muttered as if thinking, "Nine companions…" he looked to the two girls and noticed they were trying as hard as possible to stay in their seats, "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great!" Pippin smiled, "Where are we going?"

Rhiannan suddenly jumped up, "YES!" and punched a fist into the air. She looked at all those who were staring at her and muttered, "oops…"

* * *

**faeriekittie306 animelover**: Boromir, torture…kind of runs hand in hand. I love Boromir (as in Danielle) but it's always fun to play with the character! Thanks for your review, we're trying to update as fast as possible!

**JEP101:** I'm so glad you liked that part! Rhiannan thought it was great too. Meeh… Danielle isn't the most gentle when it comes to well…cleaning other people's wounds. She has trouble cleaning her own. Thanks for the review! We'll be sure to update soon!

**Laer4572**: I totally agree with you! It's kind of sad if someone starts freaking, especially if in the summary I put: Warning, some Mary-Suedom, tenth and eleventh walker. But whatever. Some people can read, but they don't really 'read.' Thanks for your review. Sure hope to hear more from you!

**Loeke77**: That's so awesome! We have two fans! YES! We are so happy you like it and it's great to hear your reviews! Sure hope to hear more! Thanks!

**Chelseypudge**: So short, but so cool! It keeps our muse fed! Thanks, we're update ASAP! Hope to hear from you more!

**DruidLass**: Okay, you're kind of creepy… If you don't like Mary-sues, then why read this? It's says in the summary: Some Mary-Suedom, and tenth n eleventh walker. Extra walkers are always Mary-Sues. Whatever, if you don't like it then stop reading it. It helps trust me, actually…if you're reading this then…you really do have problems…

**Theycallmemary**: Yeah, I'm trying to make Legolas annoying, but still try to keep him in character. He is just attracted to Rhiannan cause you know the whole, almost-every-mary-sue-wants-Legolas, well somewhere in his brain he knows this, so he's trying to make her want him. Though obviously it isn't working… ha ha! Thanks for your review! Hope to see more!

**Kitty and Kenny**: That's so cool! I am so reading your story! I promise to review it in the next few days! Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like it! We're trying hard, (Danielle is the one who does most of the writing, Rhiannan just proof reads and does an occasional writing. Danielle has her own account, this is just our shared one!) YAY! Hope to see more reviews!

* * *

**Next Chapter preview**:

Rhiannan looked around her. Elrond spoke, an amused smile on his face, "Would you and Danielle like to join them?"

"What!" Rhiannan screamed, she wasn't the only one. Danielle, Aragorn, and Boromir screamed with her.

"My lord, I do not think it fit they come!" Aragorn objected quickly, looking to Danielle. He had just discovered that she was his sister, wasn't that stress enough?

"Danielle and I can't even fight!" Rhiannan told him quickly, trying to think up any excuse, "Much less use a bow. The last time we used a bow was in tenth grade, and Danielle shot the instructor in the butt!"

"Hey now!" Danielle yelled, "That's personal information!"

"Well Merry and I can't fight and we're-" Pippin began but was cut off when Aragorn put his hand over the hobbits mouth.

"And I am not letting Legolas teach me!" Rhiannan objected suddenly when Legolas looked up to speak, "NO! N-O! No! No! No! No! NNNOOOOOO!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rhiannan looked around her. Elrond spoke, an amused smile on his face, "Would you and Danielle like to join them?"

"What!" Rhiannan screamed, she wasn't the only one. Danielle, Aragorn, and Boromir screamed with her.

"My lord, I do not think it fit they come!" Aragorn objected quickly, looking to Danielle. He had just discovered that she was his sister, wasn't that stress enough?

"Danielle and I can't even fight!" Rhiannan told him quickly, trying to think up any excuse, "Much less use a bow. The last time we used a bow was in tenth grade, and Danielle shot the instructor in the butt!"

"Hey now!" Danielle yelled, "That's personal information!"

"Well Merry and I can't fight and we're-" Pippin began but was cut off when Aragorn put his hand over the hobbits mouth.

"And I am not letting Legolas teach me!" Rhiannan objected suddenly when Legolas looked up to speak, "NO! N-O! No! No! No! No! NNNOOOOOO!"

"I think they get the jest of it…" Danielle spoke slowly while standing from her seat. She was walking over to her friend carefully.

Elrond looked around at the others, "Well… this council is adjourned. Those of you who are part of this please follow me," with that said Elrond led Danielle, Rhiannan, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, and Boromir to his study.

They all stood around in silence until Rhiannan spoke up, "I mean really, Lord Elrond, why should we go anyway? Isn't eight other people enough to help get the ring to Mordor?"

Elrond looked at Rhiannan, "You know why I wish to send you," he told her plainly, _and the hidden meaning behind this is: you-know-exactly-what-is-going-on-and-you-and-Danielle-are-going-because-I-say-so_, Rhiannan thought to herself. She was starting to get the creepy expression on her and Danielle elbowed her slightly, "and Aragorn."

Aragorn quickly shook his head, "No, I do not think either should come, least of all Danielle. It is a danger to their lives. I will not have it."

Elrond sighed, "As much as I do see your point I do think they should go and I am set on it."

"Do I get no say in this?" Danielle asked.

Elrond, Aragorn, and Rhiannan turned to her and spoke at the same time, "No."

"Buttmunchers," she muttered while she wondered over and plopped down in a chair. Those left began to argue back and forth about such a silly matter. Danielle found herself braiding a piece of her hair until a presence near her made her pause.

"Do you mind if I join you?" It was Boromir, "They're getting rather irritating with all this bickering."

Danielle shrugged her shoulders, "You can if you'd like."

"Is it true what she said? About you shooting your instructor in the butt?" Boromir asked while taking the seat just near her.

"It was an accident," she muttered looking down at the ground, "Rhiannan promised she would never tell anyone about that…"

"Oh…"

Danielle looked over at Rhiannan who was now up in Legolas' face arguing with him. She noticed Gandalf was yet to say a word and Aragorn and Rhiannan were the only ones who seemed to object to them going, "Do you think we should go?" she asked him while slowly looking over at Boromir.

"Lord Elrond must have a reason," Boromir commented. "If you would like, I'll help you learn. At least the basic art of defense. It'll take you a while to learn though."

Danielle nodded her head, "I know. No one can just pick up a sword and know how to use it," _except for maybe the infamous Mary-Sue. Doubt I'm that bad… Unless there are some new abilities that I don't know about…_

"It's decided then!" Gandalf said suddenly, breaking everyone from their arguments and thoughts, "They're coming with us! Lord Elrond, tell us when you think it is best we leave. Good day to you all!"

Rhiannan gaped at him and started jumping and down, "NO! No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! N-O I don't wanna go!"

Danielle rolled her eyes walked over to Rhiannan and bopped her on the side of the head, "If you hadn't said anything we wouldn't be in this mess, now would we?" she asked her. Rhiannan glared at her and Danielle just walked off.

"So," Legolas began to try and talk, "do you want me to teach you how-"

"No!" she snapped while she began to storm off.

Legolas walked after her, "Are you sure cause-"

"No!"

"We could just-"

"No!"

"Or I could just g-"

"Go away!" Rhiannan snapped when she turned to look at him. Legolas seemed to cower slightly. He nodded and sulked off. Rhiannan rolled her eyes and kept walking, "Bloody persistent male-elves…"

* * *

_What the heck!_ Danielle thought to herself while she paced around one of Rivendell's many gardens, _Ok, so we're stuck here for about two months… That's enough time to try and learn the basics in fighting… I hope. I really don't want to do this…_ Danielle sighed and sat down. She buried her face into her hands and grumbled something that resembled, "egagurgur…"

Boromir stood at the entrance of the gardens and looked on at her. It didn't make any sense. He was starting to wonder if it was a good plan to offer him to help her learn to fight. They were coming, so she needed to learn. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be the one to teach her. He found himself talking to her though, "Are you all right?"

Danielle looked up quickly with a start. When she saw him she seemed to relax, but not as much as he thought she would, "Yeah, fine…just tired…"

"So…" Boromir spoke slowly, he found himself looking at her shoes. Such odd shoes for the outfit she was wearing. Which was a dark purple dress that dropped off of her shoulders. She kept adjusting it uncomfortably. Obviously she didn't like this dress, "I think it best we start training you as soon as possible. We will start at the basics tomorrow morning and then grow from there. Three times a day, every day. First practice is just after breakfast, second will be after lunch, and third will be after dinner. I suggest you have Rhiannan do the same. Though it would be better she had someone of her own kind teach her."

Danielle stared at him with a blank expression. It seemed to take a minute to register but she nodded her head and went back to staring at her hands, "Thanks…" she muttered, feeling down for the first time since she got here.

"Everything all right?" he asked her taking a careful seat next to her.

Danielle huffed and shrugged, "I dunno… I just… Rhiannan and I have been here for five days. That may not seem very long to you, but it is for me. I miss my home terribly and a secret part of me is searching for a way out."

"You wanna talk about it?" Boromir asked.

"No."

"You sure about it?"

"Yes."

"Ok," Boromir nodded and stood up again, Danielle made no hint of intending to get up. Apparently she wasn't planning on going to dinner, "I will see you tomorrow morning then. Try and get a good start. The basics are tedious at times and I don't want you tired out."

* * *

Rhiannan looked up from her book when she felt someone near her. Expecting it to Legolas she brought her book around in attempt to hit the person near her. The sound she got didn't sound like Legolas, "OW!" a male voice screamed. A deep very human voice. It didn't resemble Legolas at all.

Rhiannan's eyes widened when she found she had whapped Aragorn across the face, "Oh my gosh! Aragorn! I am so sorry, I thought you were Legolas!"

Aragorn grumbled and sat next to her rubbing the side of his face, "I get that a lot," he told her with a sarcastic note in his voice.

"Yeah, can never tell you two apart when you guys are creeping up on me," she told him rolling her eyes.

Aragorn cleared his throat, "Anyway, the reason I am here, though I regret it now because half of my face feels numb, you've got quite an arm on you, is to offer you a trainer other then Legolas, myself," Aragorn told her. "And also for a trade off, you must tell me about my sister."

"You know, it's a lot easier to get to know someone when you actually talk to them, not to their best friends," Rhiannan pointed out. "Why don't you just offer to teach her?"

"Boromir already has the job," Aragorn explained in a very quiet tone.

Rhiannan jumped up, "WHAT! She WHAT!"

An odd expression formed on Aragorn's face, "What's so wrong with it?"

"EVERYTHING!" she yelled at him while she began to storm off. Aragorn quickly got up and chased after her. He didn't want to see Danielle get killed. "How could she do this to me! Of all the selfish low down and inconsiderate things! She has to go and get lessons from Boromir. BOROMIR! Why did it have to be Boromir? It would have been _so_ much better if Legolas was her teacher. Then that would get _him_ off my back! And Danielle would never fall for him anyway because she never really found Elves _that_ cute. But she found an unwashed _much older then her_ Gondorian to have feelings for. Thus starting the chain which allures him to her for no reason at all! I am going to _kill_ her!" she ranted while she marched.

"Look, I'll be a big brother and warn him. Will that make you feel better?" Aragorn sighed grabbing her shoulder.

Rhiannan heaved a deep sigh, "Yes, I think so…" she paused for a moment. "Let's go tell him NOW!"

Aragorn's eyes widened, "BUT!" he called running to catching up with her again. Rhiannan was heading straight for the dining hall, "I don't know what to say!"

"Just say something! Something that will get Boromir off track of falling for her! Intimidating big brothers are always off putting unless the man really loves her. I doubt he really loves her right now. Danielle will survive. She probably is trying to avoid this, but is having trouble. Just _do it_!" Rhiannan told him before pushing the dining hall door open.

Aragorn cleared his throat and marched in. He silently walked over to Boromir and tapped the Gondorian on the shoulder, "Could I speak with you outside for a moment?"

Boromir nodded his head and followed Aragorn out of the dining hall, "What can I help you with?"

Aragorn sucked in a breath, straightened his posture and attempted to look intimidating, "It's about Danielle. This 'training her to fight' thing is a little off putting," he told him, Boromir raised an eye brow, "so I am only warning you. You lay a hand on her, or even look at her weird I will not hesitate to beat you. I care for her and will not stand to have you around her like that," Aragorn warned, still unsure of what he was saying.

Boromir nodded his head and thought to himself, _Jealous boyfriend, I see explains why she was on top of him this morning…_, "I understand Aragorn," he told him. "I will be weary of how I act toward her and attempt to keep our relationship on a professional bases."

Aragorn nodded his head, turned around and walked in the direction Rhiannan was at, "Done, you happy now?"

"For now," Rhiannan told him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and speak with my friend, your sister," Rhiannan attempted to give him something that resembled a bow then left. Aragorn looked around the empty hallway uneasily. For some reason he felt, awkward about the whole thing with warning Boromir. He wasn't sure why. If only he knew what he had done.

* * *

**Loeke77**: Yeah, we're so glad you liked it! Danielle really is a skitzo like that (whap sound then a small oowwy) So very…very sad. Any who, thanks for your review. We love to read them. Makes feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Hope to hear more!

**Karriya:** Hey thanks! Mmmm…pizza… Sounds like something I could eat… food sounds good right now. Probably go get dinner after I'm done posting this. Anyway, thanks so much for the review! Love reviews are always great too! Makes us look forward to it!

**JEP101**: We're glad you're enjoying it so far! We're trying our best to keep it funny and entertaining! Wow, seven chapters and they're still in Rivendell, they should leave one of these chapters, I know it's not the next one…maybe the one after that…hmmm… Anyway, thanks for the review! Always great to hear from you!

**Enyamorntuilr:** We had to find someway to make Danielle fit it. Rhiannan sometimes says she has an odd feminine resemblance to Aragorn (Danielle thinks Rhiannan is insane Danielle is also the one who writes most of this but yeah) Anyway, thanks for your review, and we are giving you another teaser because we can! And it makes you come back for more! Cliffies are fun!

**faeriekittie306 animelover**: Thanks! We're updating as fast as mentally possible!

* * *

**Teaser for next chapter**:

Danielle opened her eyes slowly and screamed when she found Aragorn in her face, "Holy son of a bloody monkey!" she cried falling off of her bed blankets and all tumbeling with her. She was in a tank top and a pair of shorts. Aragorn jumped back shocked and fell onto her.

"Is everyone all right in here!" A voice cried when the door suddenly burst open. It was Boromir. Danielle gave out an eep, pulled her blankets up around her and ran into the small bathroom like room connected to her room. "Oh sorry," Boromir muttered backing out of the room, "I heard someone scream, thought she might be in danger."

Before Aragorn could answer Boromir shut the door and disappeared. Danielle slowly wondered back out, her blanket still wrapped around her. The poor girl's face was bright red and she looked about ready to die, "Today is going to be a horrible day, I can see it now…"

Aragorn patted her on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it. You have a long hard day ahead of you anyway. I have to go catch up to Rhiannan. Have a good day."

Danielle rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Yeah, lovely."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Danielle opened her eyes slowly and screamed when she found Aragorn in her face, "Holy son of a bloody monkey!" she cried falling off of her bed blankets and all tumbling with her. She was in a tank top and a pair of shorts. Aragorn jumped back shocked and fell into her.

"Is everyone all right in here!" A voice cried when the door suddenly burst open. It was Boromir. Danielle gave out an eep, pulled her blankets up around her and ran into the small bathroom like room connected to her room. "Oh sorry," Boromir muttered backing out of the room, "I heard someone scream. Thought she might be in danger."

Before Aragorn could answer Boromir shut the door and disappeared. Danielle slowly wondered back out, her blanket still wrapped around her. The poor girl's face was bright red and she looked about ready to die, "Today is going to be a horrible day, I can see it now…"

Aragorn patted her on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it. You have a long hard day ahead of you anyway. I have to go catch up to Rhiannan, have a good day."

Danielle rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Yeah, lovely."

* * *

Rhiannan stared down at the training area she told she would meet Aragorn. It was just so weird to think about, _Aragorn is Danielle's brother… That is just…odd…_ She shook her head and rested her elbows on the railing of the balcony, _At least I haven't run into Legolas at all today, hope it stays that way tell lunch, or even better dinner_. It wasn't that she didn't mind the attention, she was flattered. It was just weird having him try and get at her instead of her at him.

She jerked her head when she heard someone near by, "Oh, sorry, I didn't think anyone was up here," it was Boromir. This man was so different then what she knew from the movies, or what she paid attention to in the books.

"You don't have to leave," Rhiannan told him quickly, "I was just waiting for Aragorn."

At the mention of the name he seemed to shy back slightly, "Oh," he spoke walking to stand next to her, but at least an arm's length away.

Rhiannan glanced toward him then back out at the training area, the sun had only been up for about an hour. Danielle was probably down getting breakfast, "Thanks for teaching her. It was really great of you to offer."

Boromir nodded his head, "You're welcome, though I'm starting to regret I ever asked her…"

"Why's that?"

"Aragorn," Boromir commented, "he's rather clingy and over protective. He approached me last night and told me to not lay a hand on her beyond professional courtesy. It was kind of un-nerving…"

Rhiannan nodded her head in understanding, attempting look innocent, "Really?" she asked in a fake voice and a cheesy I'm-so-sorry look, "That's odd. Aragorn gets that way sometimes. Don't let it bother you too much. Oh, speaking of Aragorn, there he is, talk to you later Boromir," she told him before walking down to the area she had seen Aragorn appear in.

* * *

Danielle looked down at the sword the elves had made for her. It was a nice light blade, and terribly sharp. She all ready had cut her hand when she was fiddling around with it once, _What a coincidence_, she thought to herself, _Boromir cuts his finger, I cut my hand. What next? When he 'almost' falls down the pits of Moria I'll actually succeed and then they can all forget about poor Danielle. Stupid Ring…_

Boromir was busy wrapping her hand in a bandage, attempting to be as delicate as possible. That wasn't exactly working. His hands were ruff and it all ready hurt enough, "Told you not to trust me with a sword," she muttered staring at her hand.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Boromir chuckled, "it wasn't that bad of a cut. At least you got it while actually attempting to use the sword. Mine on the other hand was created by playing with a broken sword."

"You sound like…" Danielle started but drifted off from finishing the sentence while a small hint of guilt and sadness hit her stomach. She still missed her home and was slowly beginning to realize she wouldn't be back for quite a while. More then that actually but at the moment there was nothing she could do about it.

"Who do I sound like?" Boromir asked hoping to hear more about her.

Danielle looked back up at him, "Nobody, it doesn't matter. Come on, we had better keep going. I have to learn how to use this within a few months."

Boromir quickly stood up, realizing the closeness between them, "Right," he quickly picked his sword back up and turned to start once again while they fought.

Meanwhile in the bushes crouched Rhiannan, and Aragorn by force. Why they were there you ask? Well…

"It's rude to spy," Aragorn told her attempting to leave. Her hand was tightly around the neck of his shirt. It was a death grip or something.

"I have a good reason to," Rhiannan whispered, she was so happy that Danielle and Boromir weren't elvish, they would hear them. "And you're not leaving me. I have to have some alibi if they catch us."

"Isn't she supposed to be your best friend?" Aragorn asked feeling her grip tighten. For such a small person she was compared to him Rhiannan had quite a grip on her, "And she's my sister, we should be able to trust her."

"It's not her I don't trust, besides you don't know her like I do!" Rhiannan told him harshly.

"He's just teaching her how to use that sword," Aragorn pointed out. "No more harm then her doing it by herself. Obviously she's a danger to herself."

"Was it my idea we join the fellowship? No, it was Elrond's, complain to him," Rhiannan told him. "And it is harmful. The more she fails, the more he has to spend time with her. I will not have them spend all their time together. I won't have it…"

"Are you sure you weren't her mother in another life?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes," Rhiannan answered shoving him back down to a crouch, he was trying to stand up again, "Look, if she gets attached here and never comes back with me I'll have to think up some excuse to why she's not there. Even if she does come with me, and is still attached to him, she'll still be miserable. Unfortunately Elrond and Gandalf keep insisting they know what's good for us and will not have us leave anytime soon. Just because I'm halfelven does not mean I belong here. Same goes with Danielle being your sister, it's probably a mistake anyway."

Aragorn looked at Rhiannan, "How can you say something like that? I thought you were her friend. You sure aren't acting like it."

Rhiannan looked at him, "Yeah… Aragorn… Butt out."

"Actually it's my job as a big brother to butt in," Aragorn told her, his voice was seriously dark and serious. He stood up slowly, dragging the young lady with him, "Now start acting like the friend you claim to be and start trusting her."

Danielle fell over and landed with a soft THUD onto her butt, "Oww…" she muttered while standing back up.

Boromir was quickly by her side, "Are you all right?"

She nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, I'm starting to get the hang of this. Come on, stop being all mushy with me and start teaching me like a student. In real battles I don't think my opponent will suddenly rush to my side and ask, 'are you all right?' I doubt you'll have time to do that either," Danielle pointed out.

Boromir nodded his head quickly, "Right, let's keep going."

* * *

That month from October 26th to November 18th passed slowly. Both Rhiannan and Danielle were getting the basic art of sword fighting and Boromir was slowly edging toward teaching Danielle how to shoot an arrow. He still felt awkward around her, especially when Aragorn was around. Danielle never said anything about it, even though she did notice, and was still too embarrassed to say anything anyway. Other then that they were getting to know one another rather well. The same went with Aragorn and Rhiannan.

Danielle found herself sitting in the library swinging her legs like a little girl, "What are you doing in here by yourself?" a male voice called from behind her.

The girl tilted backward slowly and looked up to find Boromir looking over her, "Boromir," she smiled forcing herself back up before she fell over, "I was just thinking. I have three days you know."

"Three days tell what?" he asked taking a seat next to her. They were friends, but he also knew that a part of him was attracted to her. The other part felt jealous. Whenever she was not learning with him she was with Rhiannan and Aragorn, or just Aragorn doing who knows what. It left a lot to be asked in his mind.

Danielle's eyes brightened at a thought, "Oh, I forgot. None of you know… I hope Rhiannan remembered," without even answering his question she quickly got up and ran in the direction she knew Rhiannan was.

Boromir shook his head and let out a sigh. She never held still long enough when they knew they were alone. _Then again_, he thought to himself looking over to the shadow of a statue, _she probably knew someone was here_, "Aragorn," he muttered, "you can come out now."

Aragorn took a step out and gave him an innocent smile, "Boromir, I didn't see you there."

Boromir rolled his eyes, "You're terribly over protective you know."

"Yeah…" Aragorn muttered, she was his sister, what did Boromir expect?

"You're actually admitting to it?" Boromir asked.

Aragorn shrugged, "Well, it's my job. Kind of got forced into it."

"Don't you care about her?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Aragorn asked a little too quickly.

Boromir rolled his eyes, "If you care about her like you claim, you should be more trusting of her. If you'll excuse me," and with those simple words he left Aragorn to his own thoughts.

Aragorn muttered to himself once Boromir was out of ear shot, "That's what I keep telling Rhiannan, but for some reason she won't listen either."

* * *

Rhiannan sat in silence attempting to keep a happy smile on her face. She was watching Merry and Pippin who were playing some ridicules game to keep themselves entertained. They would not be leaving for another month and Rhiannan was fine by that. The longer they were there, the more of a chance Rhiannan and Danielle had of getting back home. Unfortunately Rhiannan's luck seemed to be running terribly thin. She was busy painting a simple picture. Well it actually wasn't all that simple, she had been working on it since the second week they had been here and she had to hide it every time Danielle showed up. That was what Merry and Pippin were for.

"That's a beautiful painting," a voice spoke from behind her.

Rhiannan rolled her eyes, _Great, I was hoping to avoid him for a while…there went that_, "Thanks," she muttered dipping her paint brush into a small drop of green paint.

Legolas came and sat down next to her, "Do you really hate me that much? Every time I see you, or compliment you, you push me away," Rhiannan didn't respond she just continued with her brush strokes. "At least answer me, please?"

"Step away from the Rhiannan Princess Muffin Monkey!" Danielle's voice ran from down the hall. Merry and Pippin quickly ran up grabbed all the painting utensils and the small canvas Rhiannan was working on then ran off. Legolas quickly stood and began to walk off but he didn't get too far until Danielle started yelling again, "I thought I told you not to go near her unless it was a meal or when we were leaving, now Go-A-way!"

Legolas nodded his head and wondered off with a grumble. Rhiannan looked at her friend and smiled slightly, "Thanks."

"No problem," Danielle turned to leave but stop suddenly and ran her finger across her friends cheek as if wiping something away, "you missed a spot, how did you get paint on your face? Hmmm, weirdo."

* * *

**Dragonfly2003:** Wow, thanks, great to see your review. Sorry it took so long for this one, I had a slight brain fart (stupid school so happy it's almost over) hope you liked this one.

**faeriekittie306 animelover:** Don't worry, Boromir will find out sooner or later, it just makes it funny. Cause you can sit there and think about what's going on from two point of views. One from the brothers the other from the jealous friend. It's great fun!

**JEP101:** That's kind of funny, but when one is tired they don't think as fast as they should. Anyway, great to hear from you! You're one of my constant reviewers WOO HOO! Yeah, this actually all Danielle cause Rhiannan's been really busy with School. She'll start writing when they head out on the journey. Except you know Danielle will be leering over her shoulder pointing out all her mistakes. YAY! Thanks!

**Kitty and Kenny:** WOW! Thanks! Hope to hear you review more, it's great that you liked it! (and to answer your one for Chapter 6, it's mostly Danielle. She just likes to write more about Rhiannan, she's picky about making herself the main character and can make people funnier then herself. All those odd things that they yell at each other and all the stuff Rhiannan demands she not do was thought up by Danielle. Any who, Thanks!)

**Archimedes-Factotum:** Meeh, this one kind of came out really slow, sorry about that, I feel so guilty when I can't think up things fast enough. But thanks for the great review! I'm so happy you liked the way I put that in there! Hope to hear more from you!

**Laer4572**: Lol! Chocolate…hmmm, possibility for next chapter…hee…hee… Thanks!

**Enyamorntuilr**: Hmmmm, maybe do the chap. Teasers every other chapter, cause…my brain is too tired right now. You never know, it's a fifty/fifty chance right now on Bory's life, should be on the latter side though, never know…maybe… Anyway, thanks for the review! Hope to hear more from you!

**Fae Black:** yay! I'll try to keep going! Great to see your review! It feeds my soul and gives me the oomph to keep writing. Hope to hear from you again!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Boromir stood at Rhiannan's door way unsure what to do. Danielle had said something earlier that completely confused him. When he was about to knock the door flew open and out tumbled Danielle right into his arms, "Whoa there!" he chuckled setting her up right again.

Before she could answer he heard Rhiannan scream from inside, "I swear I'll kill you if you ever pull another prank on me like that one again! You hear me!"

Danielle didn't seem to hear it though. She was staring up at Boromir in shock, "Um…you can let go now," she whispered.

"Oh right, sorry," he muttered quickly putting her back in her place.

She simply gave him a smile and walked off, "See you later, Boromir."

"What?" Rhiannan asked leaning against the door.

"Ummm…" Boromir spoke rubbing the back of his neck, "what's going on with Danielle? She said something was happening in a few days that you knew about…"

"Oh right," Rhiannan spoke clearing her throat, "her Birthday is on the 21st. It's that simple."

Boromir's eyes widened and he nodded his head. With in a moment he was gone and Rhiannan was left by herself once again, or so she thought until someone spoke from near by, "Why were we not informed her birthday was coming up?"

Rhiannan turned to find Aragorn and Elrond walking in her direction, _Great,_ she thought to herself leaning against the wall, _It's the pansy lord and his pet side kick_, "You're the one who can look into the future," Rhiannan pointed out, "how could you _not_ know?"

"Right," Elrond answered slowly looking to Aragorn, "well I was hoping that you would tell us to help you…open up to being in this…world. Yes that's it…"

Aragorn looked up when a thought miraculously popped in his head, "What does she like? I mean for a gift?"

A bright smile appeared on Rhiannan's face, "Something shiny…"

"I thought that was you?" Aragorn half commented half asked.

"Oh right," she spoke nervously, "forgot. Well… She likes journals, for her odd stories, and sketchbooks. And… well a nice ring signifying that she is part of your family might be nice too. I dunno… I still think something shiny is a nice gesture, she'll give it to me anyway."

"Wow," Aragorn spoke staring at her with a peculiar glare, "I really do worry about you. Are you sure you're her friend?"

"Duh! Cause…wait what?"

Elrond patted Rhiannan on the shoulder, "I think you had better get some sleep, young lady. It's late and we have a celebration to plan tomorrow."

"Right…" Rhiannan nodded slowly removing Elrond's hand from her shoulder as if he had leprosy or some odd disease she'll get from just touching him.

"How old is she turning again? Around eighty?" Aragorn asked carefully.

Rhiannan burst into a small fit of laughter, "No! Does she look that old to you?"

"No…" Aragorn responded slowly, shocked by her reaction, "I'm eighty-six so I figured she had to be close to my age."

Rhiannan froze at the mention of his age, _forgot that part…he's a Dúnedain, that makes Danielle one too… Could be a problem_, "As far as I know she's only turning eighteen."

"WHAT!"

* * *

Danielle fidgeted with the arrows that she had been given. The poor girl had no idea what to do with them. Well she knew how to load it, but the last time she had tried to shoot an arrow she didn't really have the strength to do it and didn't aim it correctly. It would be another three days. It seemed so pointless in a way. She wondered, secretly, whether her parents ever missed her. Would they even bother to get a present for her in hopes that she would return soon?

A sigh escaped her lungs while she sat down on a stone bench. The sun would be setting with an hour or so. She jumped though when a twig snapped behind her. It was only Boromir, a bow in his hand, "You ready for your lesson?"

Danielle cleared her throat and nodded her head, "Right, learning to shoot a bow properly…this should be interesting…"

Boromir nodded his head, "Well let's see what you can do."

With a nervous laugh Danielle loaded her bow and took her stance. Boromir chuckled and put his arms around her to fix her arm position, "Don't put your elbow so high… Good that's better, and use your mouth as an anchor," he whispered into her ears. "Now breath in, and release when you exhale."

Danielle took in a deep breath and let the arrow fly when she exhaled. Unfortunately she didn't get the affect she was hoping for. The arrow went straight, but it landed right at the bottom of the target, "Well… I guess everything can't be perfect like in a movie."

Boromir raised an eye brow, "Right… Well, it wasn't perfect but at least it went in the direction you wanted it to go," he pointed out. "and that would at least hurt your enemy's foot."

"Hummm…" was her only reply. They spent the last hour working on her bow skills until they no longer had any light.

"It's getting late," Boromir commented. "We had better turn in…"

Danielle nodded her head, gave him a smile, and began to walk away, "Well then, good night Boromir."

Boromir spoke up, "um Danielle…"

"Yes?" she asked turning around.

"Could I walk you to your room tonight?"

Danielle forced herself not to laugh, "You worried someone is going to suddenly jump me and hurt me?"

"I was just…" Boromir paused for a moment, locking his eyes with hers. "I was wondering if you wanted some company…"

"Well, in that case I would love some company to my room," Danielle told him stopping for him.

Boromir took a step forward and began to walk with her to her room, "So, how are you and Aragorn doing?" he asked carefully watching for her reaction.

Danielle looked over at him with a slightly raised eye brow, "We're doing ok…I guess…" _Kind of a random question…odd man…_

"That's good…" Boromir muttered silently cursing to himself.

An awkward silence that Danielle didn't understand passed over them until they reached her room, "Well…" she spoke looking up at him, she forced herself not to swoon when she looked into his eyes, "it was nice of you accompany me to my room… Good night then Boromir."

"Danielle?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to…" he paused for a moment then spoke, "I hope you have sweet dreams… Good night."

* * *

Three days passed and the day of Danielle's birthday finally came around. Danielle sat in her room, early in the morning, silently fiddling with one of her arrows. She really wasn't all that excited, because, well no one had spoken to her about a birthday party at all. Not even Rhiannan who had been doing who knows what for the last three days had mentioned anything of what kind of present she wanted.

She looked down at her outfit for the day. It was a loose fitting dark blue shirt, she had made it herself, now having been taking lessons from some of the seamstress elves, and a pair of brown pants. Her black and pink converses were still upon her feet, though they didn't look _as_ brand-new as the day they had arrived, but whatever. They were still comfortable in her opinion.

A knock at her door pulled her out of her thoughts, "Danielle?"

Danielle got up slowly and opened her bedroom door. Aragorn stood before her, dressed rather nicely actually, "What do you want?" she asked with a huff.

Aragorn pulled a small box from behind his back and handed it to her, "Happy birthday!"

Danielle smiled brightly and opened it slowly. Her face seemed to light up more when she saw it. It was a ring very much like Aragorn's ring except the jewel between the snake's heads was dark blue instead of green. Danielle flung her arms around and behind his neck and leapt into her big brother's arms, "It's beautiful Aragorn! Thank you so much!"

Aragorn chuckled and returned the hug, "You are more then welcome. I'm glad you like it."

Aragorn slowly let Danielle back onto her feet and began to speak to her of what they had planned for the day. Boromir stood in the shadows of the hallway and watched silently. He felt jealous, envy. Something he knew he shouldn't feel. After taking in a quick breath he placed the box he had for Danielle into his pocket and began to head down to the dining hall for breakfast.

Rhiannan popped out of her room and gave him a punch in the shoulder, "Hey, bud, don't look so glum. It's Daniellee's Birthday."

"Yeah…" Boromir muttered while he continued walking. He didn't understand the emotions stirring inside of himself. She was child, well she was the age of a child in his eyes, but she was turning eighteen. She was obviously taken…

"Boromir!" Rhiannan snapped hitting him even harder in the shoulder.

"WHAT!" he yelled looking at the young lady.

"DUDE!" she yelled back. "SNAP OUT OF IT! You look like a zombie. Anyway, Danielle's b-day party is going to be a surprise so… it's later tonight. Just go talk to Elrond he knows exactly when. Later!" with that said Rhiannan walked away, muttering about how stupid and weird Boromir was acting.

Boromir looked down at the box he was planning on giving Danielle, took a deep breath and continued on his route to breakfast.

* * *

**Note**: OH MY GOSH! I feel so bad, well actually we feel really bad…we're bad people… I'm sorry it took so long to update. Danielle is working and she is the only with a computer right now. Rhiannan's computer got busted, such a sad story. Anywho, we are sorry about the very LONG wait… and personally…this chapter could have been better, next one should be funnier. Anywho REVIEW!

**JEP101**: lol We no dead, well Rhiannan's computer is dead, as you probably read just a moment ago. Danielle is the only one with a working computer right now. whispers in Rhiannan's ear anywho this whole crazy thing, you'll be fine. Hope this one turned out ok.

**Laer4572**: I get this funny feeling in my tummy that they are staying too…hummm… Well, you ever get really sick of all those Legomances? I do, even though Legolas is an awesome character, he gets too much attention because of who plays him. So, we decided to make it where Legolas loses, woot woot!

**Fae Black:** Well, "Princess Muffin Monkey" is because we have this friend who looks like Orlando Bloom and we got the nick name Princess Muffin Monkey and well. Legolas is a prince, so that's Danielle's insult to him. So glad you like it so far, I'm not so sure about this chapter, but whatever. Next chapters should be better. Hope to hear from you again.

**Archimedes-Factotum**: yay! So glad you liked it, and I'm glad your demanding us to hurry stuff out! woot! Woot! Anywho, hope to hear from you again!

**faeriekittie306 animelover**: Yeah, poor Legolas… Anyway, thanks for the review, and here is your update!

**Enyamorntuilr**: If you want us to, we'll add a character for you. Make her the annoying fan of Legolas that won't go away and stalks the fellowship! I always wanted to write a story about a group of girls stalking the fellowship…mwahahahahaha! J/K….or am I? Like I said before, sorry about the long wait. I wish we had the time to update everyday, but Danielle is working. She will be quitting soon for school though. I hope this turned out ok. Hope to hear from you again!

**Danigrebel:** DUDE! This is the shortest review I've ever had, COOL! Thanks!

**TheLightBeyond:** I like your name… I mean, thanks for the review! Hope to hear from you again!

**Chelseypudge:** Hey, awesome thanks! Hope to hear more from you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Rhiannan blinked and stared at Arwen's brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. The two were exactly alike in appearance; tall, dark haired, grey-eyed, and fair of face. The two were attempting to put up decorations for Danielle's party. Even though they were elves, they really weren't all that graceful with decorating. Earlier that day they had made a banner that read: Happy 18th Birthday Danielle! And now they were trying to hang it up. Try is the key word here.

"Are you sure you guys don't need any help?" Rhiannan called while watching them.

"Yes!" they barked in unison, just before Elrohir fell to the ground with a soft, 'thump.'

Rhiannan giggled to herself and shook her head, "Ok then, I'll go find out where Danielle is. Make sure everything is ready in the next ten minutes, boys."

Rhiannan found Danielle sitting with Aragorn in one of the many gardens of Rivendell. Instead of walking in right away she paused at the corner and just listened, "Is something bothering you?" she heard Danielle ask.

Aragorn looked up at his little sister and sighed, "Elrond has urged that I leave Arwen, and ask her to leave for the undying lands. Yet what you said to me before is still with in my mind, echoing. It is up to her, she has to make her own choice…"

"If you love her you will tell her what you think is best, then leave the rest up to her," Danielle told him.

Rhiannan sucked in a breath and walked into the area, "Danielle?" she called. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you."

Danielle stood up, Aragorn right after her, "What's up?"

Rhiannan gave a wry smile, "Well, Legolas asked to see you, I dunno why… Had me a bit stumped, but I think you had better go, he seemed a bit frantic… Something about a pair of pants he took from you?"

Danielle's eyes widened and she quickly marched in the direction of the dining hall. The moment she opened the door a loud, "SURPRISE!" hit her ears and she jumped back into Aragorn's arms.

"Happy 18th birthday," Elrond spoke walking up to them.

"You planned this didn't you?" Danielle asked looking to Rhiannan.

Rhiannan tilted her head to the side, "I have no idea what you are talking about… Hummm, well if you'll excuse me, I need to go speak with a pair of elves. See you when we decide to make you blow out the candles on the cake."

For an hour Danielle found herself conversing with elves, hobbits, and dwarves. Many of them were wondering if she was all ready taken, and how long she and Rhiannan planned on staying in Rivendell. Danielle was never that great of a people person as it was. Finally she made her way to an outside garden in the cooler air and let out a sigh of relief.

"Trying to escape from your own party?" a male voice from near by spoke making her jump.

Danielle turned to find Boromir standing next to a rose bush, "I just needed some air, if I'm disturbing you I'll leave."

"Please don't go," he spoke quickly taking a step toward her, "you were actually the person I was hoping to speak with."

For a moment Danielle's face lit up and a small smile appeared upon it, "You need something?"

Boromir looked down for a moment then held up a small box, "I wanted to give it to you this morning, but you were busy with Aragorn."

Danielle looked up at him, "You really didn't have to do this Boromir. You've all ready done so much with attempting to teach me to use a sword and bow."

Boromir chuckled, "Stop arguing and open it."

She smiled and opened the box. Then she just stopped moving, "Oh my god Boromir…" she whispered looking down at the box, "It's beautiful… It's perfect…" slowly she lifted a silver chain with a small diamond butterfly hanging from it. "Would you help me put it on?"

Boromir smiled and took the chain from her. Slowly he placed it around her neck, letting his hands linger on the back of her neck for a moment. Danielle turned around and faced him for a moment, "It fits you more then you know," he whispered, slowly realizing how close he really was to her. Without thinking he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't retract though. For a moment she just stood there, but then reacted and returned the kiss. Boromir quickly pulled back, "Danielle, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking…I shouldn't have… I…"

Danielle looked up at him; confusion, but also wonder, was written in her eyes, "Right…" she whispered, it hurt her to agree with him, _Goddamnit Rhiannan_, she thought to herself while she watched Boromir walk away hurriedly. _Damn it all!

* * *

_

The next month passed slowly and finally it came to the day the Fellowship would depart. Rhiannan was irritated and Danielle was quieter then usual. She found herself standing next to Aragorn when the fellowship gathered in a glade beneath an old stone arch. Rhiannan stood in between Gimli and Legolas in hopes to keep the peace. Both girls were dressed in beige shirts, green pants, and dark green capes. Danielle still had her pink and black converses, but Rhiannan on the other hand was given a pair of elven boots, which in her opinion were perfect.

Elrond began to speak, shifting his gaze back and forth from person to the next, "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will," he looked at Rhiannan, because she raised her hand to object to go period but was quickly shot down by his glare, _Yeah, right, I don't want to go any further and yet here I stand_, she thought to herself before Elrond continued speaking, "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you."

Gandalf turned to Frodo, "The Fellowship awaits the ring-bearer."

Frodo took a step forward uncertainly and began to walk toward the exit. Rhiannan found herself staying close to Gandalf. She heard Frodo whisper, "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"

"Left."

* * *

"So," Danielle spoke looking over at Rhiannan, "wanna play I spy?"

"No," Rhiannan snapped before marching off to walk next to Gimli. Rhiannan was considering Gimli her Legolas repellent for the time being.

Pippin looked up at Danielle in wonder, "How do you play I spy?"

Danielle smiled brightly, "Well. You spot something and then you say, I spy with my little eye and then the color of what your looking at. For example. I spy with my little eye, something brown."

"The dirt!" Rhiannan called back.

"Silence annoying one!" Danielle yelled back up, "I was not speaking to you! You ruin the entire game!"

Rhiannan smirked triumphantly, but that didn't last very long when she heard Pippin say, "I spy, with my little eye, something brown."

Merry answered, "The dirt?"

"No."

"Tree trunks?"

"Nope!" and this game lasted the rest of the day.

* * *

That night Rhiannan had all ready crashed and Boromir had first watch for the night. Danielle was yet to go to sleep. She sat on a log while staring into the fire they had started an hour ago. Boromir sat on the other side, the silence slowly engulfing him to the point of feeling uncomfortable. Danielle on the other hand was consumed with thoughts…lots and lots of thoughts: _Ok so… so I really haven't talked to him in a while…he did kiss me…but that was a month ago… Why was he sorry? Why didn't I say it was ok! Because Rhiannan would kill me if she found out he kissed me… What's wrong with me! So…what do I do now? I could talk to him, but he seems to be having fun…staring into the fire…wow…never knew a fire could look so cool…so bright and pretty and-_

"Danielle?" Boromir spoke finally breaking her from thought.

"Huh?"

Boromir looked down for a moment then back up into Danielle's eyes, "I…I wanted to…"

"You wanted to what?" she asked in hope that he would say something she wanted to hear.

"I wanted too…ask you why you wear those shoes?" he asked her looking down at her converses, "They don't look very comfortable."

Danielle looked down at the shoes, "Well they express me!" she told him wiggling her toes inside her shoes. "And… Well…" she paused for a moment, _Why am I obsessed with wearing them_, (because the author who created you loves those shoes!) Danielle blinked, _I swear I'm hearing voices again…_ "They've been through a lot with me. I could never part with them. I guess you could call them my lucky shoes!"

Boromir looked down at the shoes, "They're black and pink…kind of random…"

"Nothing random about it," she laughed. "It's me. I guess if you want, you can call me random, but you would be wrong," slowly she got up, bowed her head slightly to Boromir and headed to her made up bed. "Good night Boromir."

Boromir stared at her, "Good night, My lady," he whispered, before looking back at the fire. The night dragging farther on.

* * *

**Scorpian**: Don't panic, one day he will figure it out. It's just dramatic irony, you know? And now you won't die. ENJOY IT!

**JEP101**: We missed you too! Well your reviews anyway! Your one of our constants and we love our constants! Hope you like!

**ElvenRyder**: YAY! Glad you like it so far! They are finally on the journey! Sort of… Exciting parts are further on… Hope you like it!

**Loeke77**: We love that you love it! Woo Hoo! We're attempting to make an update once a week…more if possible, but I can't guarantee anything. There are fires up in Montana right now -winces- so we're trying to stay alive, hopefully we won't get evacuated. Hope to hear from you again!

**Larien Telrunya**: Yeah, well Danielle is aiming for having Boromir live (I wonder why) and Rhiannan's being iffy on it (Danielle tackles Rhiannan and screams at her) anyway, hope to hear from you again, thanks for the review!

**Fk306 Animelover**: I thought I rushed her birthday a little bit…hummm…sure hope it turned out ok. Thanks!

**Napolde of the Council**: One day he will, don't worry one day he will…but not for a few chapters…hee hee…

**Archimedes-Factotum**: Bo-Bo…humm (ideas turn in Danielle's head) good idea… Thanks for the Review WE LOVE YOU! So…hope everything is going well with you as well… Hope you liked this one! BYE!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

By the beginning of the new year. 3019 is what Gandalf told the girls, they sat close to the base of Caradhras. Rhiannan sat near Gandalf, attempting to coax him into sending her and Danielle home. One would think that after three months she would give up on it. Rhiannan obviously was too stubborn to do such a thing though.

Danielle was down below those two sitting with Aragorn while she watched Merry and Pippin spar with Boromir. She listened to Gandalf while he spoke, "We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor."

Rhiannan spoke up, "Gandalf," she spoke in an almost whiny voice, "please just send us-"

"Rhiannan," Gandalf told her quickly, "I have told you too many times to count now. I will not send you home. Now go help Sam cook dinner."

Rhiannan grumbled, got up and moved over to where Sam was, next to a fire. Boromir spoke to each move of his sword, "Two, one, five. Good. Very good."

"Move your feet!" Aragorn called to the hobbits.

"Why didn't one of you guys train them while we were at Rivendell?" Danielle asked looking at Aragorn.

"You look good Pip," Merry spoke, before Aragorn could answer.

"Thanks!"

"Well," Aragorn finally spoke, "we were not aware they couldn't fight until after we left."

"But you traveled with them for like a month," Danielle pointed out.

"Yes, but when Frodo got stabbed I really didn't think about that," Aragorn added.

"Right…"

Boromir locked eyes with Danielle for a moment when she returned to watching, and she gave him a meek smiled. Quickly he jerked his gaze from her and spoke to the hobbits, "Faster!"

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion," Gimli spoke up, "which I note they're not"

"I wonder why," Danielle heard Rhiannan mutter in a deep but dumb sounding voice.

Gimli ignore her comment and continued, "I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf looked at Gimli in a very serious manner, "No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Danielle glanced to Legolas, her memories of this part of the book, and movie, slowly returning to her mind, but vaguely. He was watching the south intently, "Come on good!" Boromir laughed forcing Danielle to look away from Legolas.

Pippin screamed when Boromir accidentally nicked his hand, "Sorry!" Boromir quickly spoke.

Danielle laughed when Pippin kicked Boromir in the shin, and the two hobbits tackled him, "Get him!" Merry cried.

"For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down Merry!" Pippin laughed.

"Gentleman that's enough," Aragorn spoke attempting to break them up. Instead the two hobbits reached over and flipped Aragorn onto his back.

Danielle laughed, "I told you before Boromir, their enemies will not actually stop ask if we're all right!"

The happiness around them was quickly cut off when they heard Sam speak up, "What is that?"

Gimli ignorantly told them, "Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud."

Rhiannan in the back ground, "pppppphhhhhhhhhhhhhhhttttt…"

Boromir slowly stood up and subconsciously made his way over to Danielle, "It's moving fast…against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried.

"Hide!" Aragorn commanded

The entire Fellowship was up and moving quickly. "Hurry!" Boromir quickly got Danielle up, scooted the hobbits under a rock, and then him and Danielle.

Danielle felt her back pressed up against Boromir's chest. Unlike she expected this moment to be like she barely even recognized it. Her heart was thudding like crazy. _Can they hear it?_ She asked herself. The birds circled the area they were in. The noise was insane. Danielle closed her eyes and felt herself beginning to shake in fear. Whatever was around her waist tightened as if protecting her.

Finally the birds were gone and they all began to exit from their hiding places. Danielle looked behind her to find Boromir holding her protectively against him with one arm wrapped around her waist.

Slowly he let go of her when Gandalf called out, "Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

And the only reaction they heard was from Rhiannan when she screamed while falling over, "God!"

* * *

The group of eleven walked through the snow in almost silence. Danielle remained next to Aragorn who was behind Frodo who was behind Boromir and so on. Rhiannan was at the lead with Gandalf, still attempting to get out of there, though she couldn't feel the cold like the rest. Other then Legolas that is. Gandalf had suddenly turned a deaf ear to her.

"Ah!" Frodo cried falling to the ground.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called quickly attempting to help him up.

On an automatic reaction Frodo began to search for the ring to find the chain that was around his neck missing. Danielle looked to Boromir, _Why didn't I see this coming!_ Her thoughts screamed out to her, _DAMNIT ALL! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

"Boromir," Aragorn whispered while they all watched him pick up the tiny chain with the ring dangling from it.

It was odd, the allure such a small thing can have on a human. Danielle found herself staring at the peace of gold jewelry in fear and wonder. It was just…weird, "It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing. Such a little thing," Boromir spoke, his hand slowly reaching for the ring.

"Boromir!" Danielle suddenly snapped, while also forcing herself out of the trance.

"Give the Ring to Frodo," Aragorn commanded.

Slowly Boromir made his way down to Frodo and held it out to the small Hobbit, "As you wish…" he commented just as Frodo snatched it, "I care not…"

Boromir tousled Frodo's hair playfully then turned and followed the group on up the mountain. Finally Gandalf opted to rest in a small near by cave. Pippin, Merry, Sam, and Frodo were near the back sparring with one another. Aragorn was in a deep conversation with Legolas. Danielle and Boromir sat around the fire in an awkward silence, and of course Rhiannan was off with Gandalf attempting to get him to send at least her home, "Come on Gandalf," she pleaded, "just this once, I'll never bother about it again."

Gandalf looked at Rhiannan, "How many times must I say no to you child? Lord Elrond wanted you, BOTH of you with us for a reason. I will keep it that way. So unless you end up getting killed you will be stuck with us for quite some time."

"I hate this… Are you sure?"

"By the Valar woman!" Gandalf snapped. "Do you never give up? If it were up to me I would have at least locked your mouth shut, or made your tongue stuck to the roof of your mouth. But no, I will not risk using any magic, that might alert Saruman to our position. Leave me be!"

"Damnit," Rhiannan muttered before turning to making her bed. "Stupid old git…"

Legolas scooted next to Danielle and smiled at her, "So, whatever happened to those blue jeans of yours? They were SO comfortable."

Danielle looked over at Legolas with an evil glare, "You blood little blaggered… YOU were the one who stretched my pants!" she yelled jumping to her feet and pointing at him, "YOU and your STUPID hips!"

"What!" Legolas spoke a bit stumped, "They hugged my butt and were SO comfortable!"

"Dude," Rhiannan spoke up, "Shut up, you sound like the Legolas that all girls write in fan fictions to make fun of you."

"huh?"

"You don't think we're in a fan fiction do you?" Danielle asked looking at Rhiannan.

Both girls paused for a moment then spoke together, "Nah!"

Rhiannan glared at Legolas for a minute then turned to speak with Gimli. He went on to tell her all about the mines of Moria. Legolas returned to speaking with Aragorn in Elvish and Gandalf was lost in thought while he smoked on his pipe. Danielle looked across at Boromir who was yet to say a word, "Are you ok?" she finally spoke up making him look up at her.

"Fine," was his simple but muttered reply.

Danielle got up and went to sit next to him, "You sure about that? Your not acting like yourself Boromir. You've barely said anything to me at all for the last thirteen days. I miss it when we used to talk. You consider me your friend right?" _God, I sound like a high school teen asking if she's still friends with her ex…you would think I would have grown out of this habit by now_.

"Of course," he spoke quickly. "Come on your like a student to me! I taught you how to fight. I feel responsible for you."

"Right…" Danielle muttered, "well you had better get some sleep. Gandalf and I have first watch tonight. Good night Boromir."

Boromir stared at her for a moment as if he wanted to say something else but he shook his head and went to his area where he set up his bed, "Night."

Gandalf came and sat next to Danielle, "You all right?"

"No," she whispered looking into the fire, "no I'm not Gandalf. I'm not supposed to have these type of feelings, not for him. Why are things so difficult?"

Gandalf looked at her and patted her on the back in comfort, "All will show itself in due coarse. Don't worry I'll keep an eye on you, k?"

Danielle nodded her head, "thank you Gandalf, that means a lot to me."

"Think nothing of it," he whispered. "Think nothing of it."

* * *

**Note**: QUICKLY! REVIEW!

**Li'l-Red-Bandana**: Wow, thanks. I always thought they were a type of Mary-Sue, since they both landed in Middle earth in the first place, but whatever. I'm soo happy you like it! Hope to hear from you again soon!

**ElvenRyder**: Just for you I put this chapter at sooner the I originally planned. But, yeah… PA…well hope you have fun with that. Um… I'll try to get one more chapter at least out just for you before the week is over! Hope to hear from you again!

**JEP101**: Hoped someone would enjoy that! We're glad, that your glad, that we're back! Thanks for the review! We love you!

**Fae Black**: They are Danielle's trade mark. She loves those shoes. And they will probably end up becoming some odd obstacle later for Danielle in the story. Anyway, thanks! Glad to hear from you again!

**Scorpian**: Yes…Christmas….we think you had just a little too much sugar. Anyway, thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

**Fk306 animelover**: that's good, glad you thought it was ok. I thought it was a bit rushed, but yeah… I was tired of them staying in Rivendell for so long… Anyway, thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again. Lovereses from both of us!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next morning the Fellowship began to move slowly up the mountain. The snow became deeper the higher they climbed. Though Rhiannan had stopped complaining for once and was having a blast "nancing" on top of the snow while making fun of Legolas. He was pretending not to notice. Boromir held Merry and Pippin, and Aragorn was helping Sam and Frodo.

Danielle stayed up with Gimli, wrapped tightly in her cloak, "There is a fail voice in the air!" Legolas called out through the blizzard they were working through.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf cried.

The old wizard began to chant. His voice echoing through out the mountain range, "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn called up while rocks above began to shake.

Rhiannan moved closer to Danielle and Boromir forced his way toward the girl, with the hobbits in hand, "NO!" Gandalf yelled back before he returned to chanting. Finally the mountain seemed to give a great shutter and a huge amount of cold snow dumped onto the fellowship.

Rhiannan kicked and frantically dug her way out of the snow. Legolas popped up about the same as the rest, "Danielle!" she cried automatically. Rhiannan heard a muffled scream just near her, stuck her hand into the cold snow. For a moment she stood there digging around until she grabbed a hold of a piece of clothing. She grabbed it and jerked up. Danielle's head popped up and she let out a great shutter of coughs.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir called after all the rest had gotten out of the snow, he looked to Danielle with worry and concern, "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city."

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn told them also looking to Danielle.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria," Gimli suggested, a flicker of hope with in his eyes.

Grimly Gandalf answered, "Let the Ring bearer decide."

Boromir had one last thing to say, "We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!"

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked looking at the worried hobbit.

Frodo finally sighed after looking at all his companions, "We will go through the mines."

Gandalf gave a sigh, "So be it."

It took the Fellowship half a day to get down off the mountain. Danielle walked next to Gandalf and looked up at him, "Is there no other way we can take Gandalf? No other route?"

"There are other ways," Gandalf nodded, "but they are all just about as perilous. The only differences is, I know what lies on our path for this one."

Danielle looked to the side for a moment, "I wish there were truly another way we could take…"

"Is there something you have seen?" Gandalf asked.

Danielle shook her head absentmindedly, "I just have a bad feeling at the pit of my gut is all…"

Gandalf turned slightly to glance at Frodo as if he suddenly got an idea and beckoned for the hobbit to come forward, "Frodo, come and help an old man. How is your shoulder?"

"Better than it was," Frodo answered simply walking next to Gandalf opposite of where Danielle stood.

"And the Ring?" Gandalf asked. Frodo looked over at him and an understood silence seemed to pass between them, "You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within."

Danielle looked down, Boromir flashing in her mind, _Damnit…can I NEVER escape him!_ She shook her head and looked up when Frodo spoke, once again, "Then who do I trust?"

"You must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths," Gandalf responded with a small despair in his voice.

Rhiannan stood a little behind, casually eves dropping (I ain't been droppin no eves, hahaha) thought to herself, _no, you should not, you suck! You weakling! The ring will OVER POWER YOU! And you'll lose your finger! Oww…_

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked, making Rhiannan burst into laughter behind them.

Danielle glances back and gave her a slight glare, _What was she thinking now?_ "There are many powers in this world," Gandalf answered ignoring Rhiannan, "for Good or for Evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested."

And then everyone paused just to hear Gimli gasp, "The Walls…of Moria."

Rhiannan commented dully while they continued on the way down, "Oh great I'm gonna get wet…wetness equals chaffing…which equals being REALLY uncomfortable… mmeehh…"

The Fellowship made it down to the large wall, along the side of the lake. Each tapping against the wall when Rhiannan asked, "Why are we tapping on the SOLID ROCK WALL again?"

Gimli answered, "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"Yes, Gimli," Gandalf answered while they continued to tap on the wall, "their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas asked sarcastically.

"YES! One point goes to the pointy elf dude!" Danielle wooted jumping out and pointing to the elf, "HA HA HA! You got burned DWARF!"

Rhiannan laughed, "Wow elf, your not in my negatives so much anymore."

Legolas suddenly appeared next to Rhiannan, an arm around her waist, "Really?

Rhiannan seemed to jump two feet in the air and hid behind Aragorn, "Look, I said you were out, I didn't say I loved you."

"You didn't say what?" Legolas asked with a quirky smile.

"I love you."

"YES!" Legolas cheered pumping his fist in a not like an elf/middle-earthian way, "SHE LOVES ME! YOU HEAR THAT GIMLI! SHE LOVES MEEEEEEE!"

"So," Boromir smiled, "when is the wedding?"

"Oh push off," Rhiannan grumbled walking off to help one of the hobbits, who actually didn't need any help.

The Fellowship finally came to a great pool of water next to a rock face, with dead branches bearded with moss hanging damp above the water. Gandalf ran his hands along the face of the rock and looked at it carefully while muttering, "Now…let's see. Ithildin —" Beneath his hand ran barely visible silvery lines that twinkled just gently, "It mirrors only starlight…and moonlight," he told them turning to the sky when the moon slowly appeared before them. Framed by the sharp shadows of the two trees, the silvery lines grew bright, shining with sheer white light. They outlined a door formed of two columns beneath an arch with a star in the center. Writing in a strange tongue appeared in the arch. They all stared at in awe, even the two girls who had seen these before, quite a while ago.

"It reads "The Doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter," Gandalf explained.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked looking at it.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open," Gandalf smiled before turning to the doors and setting the end of his staff on where they would open, " Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" Nothing happened, he tried a different one, "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen."

"Nothings happening," Pippin spoke up.

"Thank you captain obvious!" Danielle sighed sitting down.

Gandalf glanced back at the hobbit for a moment then sighed, "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves...Men...and Orcs…"

Pippin once again intervened, "What are you going to do, then?"

Gandalf turned to him angrily, "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

After that Gandalf sat down and Rhiannan wondered over to sit next to Danielle, "So, think we should tell them?"

"No," Danielle answered with a sigh, "I wanna see who really answered the riddle, Merry or Frodo. Book version Merry, Movie version, Frodo."

"I'm gonna see if I can make Merry do it," Rhiannan finally sighed getting up and walking off.

Aragorn came and sat next to Danielle, "How are you doing?" he asked looking at her.

"Fine I suppose," she responded with an exasperated sigh, "just…" Danielle glanced toward the doors to Moria, "I really… Do we have to go that way?

Aragorn looked at her, "What is it? What do you know?"

She didn't respond right away, she seemed to be searching for the right words, "I… I can't explain it… I just don't have a good feeling about going in there," she told him. "I've never been much a person to dwell in caves and mountains."

"It's only a three days journey," Aragorn explained with a nod, "We'll be out before you know it."

"Yeah…" Danielle nodded, "You're right…"

"It's a riddle," a small voice whispered. Danielle turned to find Merry walking toward the door, "Speak "friend" and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

Danielle looked to the water for a second, _Why am I having such a hard time remembering what happens?_ She asked herself before Gandalf spoke, "Mellon…"

The stone doors slowly swung open, rumbling deeply and the Fellowship entered Moria. Gandalf placed a rough-hewn crystal into the gnarled roots topping his staff while Aragorn and Danielle followed in last, both casting one last suspicious glance at the water, "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin," Gimli boasted. Gandalf brought his hand around his staff, blowing upon the crystal as though to kindle the rock into light. It glowed, as though from some inner strength. With its light glimmering like stars in his eyes, Gandalf leaned the staff towards the dark halls ahead, throwing into relief dirty, broken stairs and columns, upon which are tumbled many dark forms. Gimli continued, "And they call it a mine. A mine!"

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir spat realizing what lay before them. The skeletons of dead dwarfs.

"Oh No! Noooooooooooo!" Gimli wailed.

Danielle found herself moving toward Boromir, while they looked around in shock, "Goblins," Legolas whispered after pulling an arrow out of one of the skeletons.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here!" Boromir cried while they began to back out. Rhiannan and the four hobbits began to back out toward the exit, Rhiannan not even thinking, "Now get out of here, get out!"

And then, they heard someone scream.

* * *

**Note**: Who was it? Who screamed? Woo hoo! You won't find out until the next chapter so… REVIEW!

**Laer4572:** Really glad you liked, happy to hear from you again! Danielle might change things, she just might, you never know.

**JEP101:** Makes me so happy that somebody loves me…I mean us, I meant us Rhiannan -Danielle winces from Rhiannan's death glare- Yes, Legolas the pants stretcher! It's kind of fun to bash on Legolas though, tee hee.

**Archimedes-Factotum**: That's beautiful. Glad to hear you read that chapter though. Boromir is acting like a little school boy though -thumps him on the head- stupid little boy -hugs him anyway- it's ok I still love you! Great to hear from you again!

**Li'l-Red-Bandana:** Yeah, well I'll try to keep them in character, except Legolas…he's fun to drag out of character… though it just depends on what's going on. But I'll try just for you, but can't guarantee anything with Legolas. Woohoo Thanks for the review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

All turned to find a poor teenage half elf girl flailing in the air with a tentacle wrapped around her ankle, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed while it shook her about a bit, "You stupid (insert curse word here) I will so kill you. Put me down! You're not supposed to grab me! You're supposed to grab Frodo you stupid (insert more random cuss words here). HELP ME!" But before Rhiannan could finish yelling the creature dropped her with a loud SPLASH into the water.

Rhiannan stood up quickly and began to shake her fist at the thing when it went after Frodo instead, "WHAT AM I! Cottage Cheese! Am I not good enough to eat! (insert further cuss words here)!"

"RHIANNAN!" Legolas screamed, "Get way from there!" and then he sent his arrow flying.

A pair of strong arms, we're guessing it was Aragorn since Boromir was in front of Danielle fending tentacles off of her and Legolas was off getting Frodo, grabbed Rhiannan and began to hall her out of the pool, "Into the Mines!" Gandalf cried.

The group ran in, the monster in a terrible rage right behind them. The lake creature reached out and slammed the gates shut. Slabs of rocks dropped and the roof of the passageway collapsed, crumbling and trapping the creature underneath. The Fellowship stared back in fear as the last rays of moonlight were obliterated. Total darkness fell. Finally a small light from Gandalf's staff lit up, "We now have but one choice," Gandalf spoke up. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world."

Rhiannan forced herself away from Aragorn, "Oh fuck…" she muttered while they walked up the great stair well.

Pippin looked up at Rhiannan, "What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?" she asked looking down at him.

"What you just said," he answered, "you said oh fuck."

Rhiannan's eyes widened, "I did not!"

"Yes you did," Merry chimed in. "What does it mean?"

Rhiannan looked around, not wanting to answer the question, "ummm…"

Danielle quickly intervened, "It means help, but you only use it when you're in a great peril. Rhiannan is still learning how to use it. That was out of context Rhiannan."

Rhiannan gave Danielle a grateful look, "Sorry…"

"Quietly now," Gandalf told them while they walked. "It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

Danielle jumped turned around pointed at Aragorn, "YOU LIED TO ME!"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gandalf quickly snapped, "I SAID quietly."

"Sorry," Danielle whispered then moved to Aragorn so she could whisper at him. "You're a liar, you lied to me. You said three days, and he just said four," and with that she stuck her tongue out at him and moved away.

While they walked they came to three passages. Gandalf squinted his eyes and looked around, "I have no memory of this place…"

"Perfect," Rhiannan muttered.

Time passed and they had set out a small camp. Gandalf sat near the three walk ways smoking his pipe and began to think to himself. What he was thinking we will not tell you. After getting irritated with Legolas poking her in the side Rhiannan finally gave out a large huff and walked to sit with Gandalf. Leaving Danielle to listen to the hobbits talk amongst themselves, "Are we lost?" Pippin asked.

"No…" Danielle and Merry spoke in unison.

"I think we are," Pippin nodded.

Sam glared, "ssssssshhhhh! Gandalf's thinking!"

"Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Danielle fell over backwards from where he sat, "When are you NOT hungry!"

Frodo moved up to Gandalf and Rhiannan and whispered to Gandalf, "There's something down there!"

Gandalf answered with no surprise in his voice, "It's Gollum…"

"Gollum?"

"How did he get passed the stone wall the monster created at the entrance?" Rhiannan asked out loud while rolling her eyes, "Is he like a ghost or something? ppphhhhhhtttttt…..perhaps we should rename him…"

Ignoring Rhiannan Gandalf went back to Frodo's question, "He's been following us for three days."

"Always refusing to change the script…"

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dûr. Wait what script?" Frodo asked. "Is it some wonderful delicacy?"

Rhiannan raised an eye brow, "Just ignore everything I'm saying right now Frodo."

"Okay!" he smiled brightly with a naïve look in his eyes.

Gandalf cleared his throat as to draw the attention back to him, "We're getting off track," _Attention hog_ Rhiannan thought to herself. "Now back to your question Frodo, I think he was set free. And now the Ring had drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Sméagol's life is a sad story. Yes, Sméagol he was once called. Before the Ring found him...before it drove him mad."

"We should dub him Steve the Vagina," Rhiannan once again spoke and voiced her random opinion.

Frodo did as she told him, ignored her, "It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance!"

"Pity?" Gandalf asked looking at Frodo sharply, "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them-? Wait, what did you just say Rhiannan?"

Rhiannan looked over at Gandalf, "ummm… This isn't where I parked my car!" she suddenly blurted out and left the area, to leave Gandalf to retract his thoughts. Before she reached the other people though she turned in the direction Gollum was and put her hand out as if knighting someone, "I Dub thee, Steve the Vagina, farewell STEVE!"

Rhiannan turned around walked to the doors, put her hands together as if praying and just stood there for a moment. Gandalf raised an eye brow, "Rhiannan what are you-?"

Danielle quickly cut him off, "SSSSSshhhhh! Don't interrupt! You'll ruin EVERYTHING!"

Rhiannan's head slowly lifted and looked toward the door Gandalf would have chosen anyway, except an hour later, "The mystical forces tell me that the way, is THAT way!" and with out another word she pointed and marched through the door.

"Does she always act like this?" Boromir asked leaning over to Danielle.

Danielle looked over at the man then back in the direction Rhiannan went, "Perhaps…perhaps…" then followed after Rhiannan.

After a moment of confusion the rest of the Fellowship finally followed the two girls. Gandalf whispered just before blowing onto his staff, "Let's risk a little more light." Beautifully crafted tall pillar slowly appeared all round them and all of them stared in awe, "Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

Suddenly out of no where Danielle pulled out a piece of bright pink chalk and began to right on one of the near by pillars in big swirly pretty letters: 'DANIELLE WAS HERE…can you see me?' Gimli looked like he was about to have a heart attack until he noticed the room with the light shining from it, "Haugh!"

"Gimli!" Gandalf yelled chasing after the dwarf who was running at the light.

Danielle whispered yelled, "Don't go toward the light, it might be a train!"

When the rest finally reached the tomb they heard Gimli sobbing, "No! no! no! no!"

Rhiannan leaned over and whispered into Danielle's ears, "I thought Gimli's dad said they hadn't heard from Balin in like sixty years?"

Danielle shrugged. Gandalf looked at the tomb and began to read off, "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He is dead then. It's as I feared," and Gimli proceeded to wail in the back ground.

Legolas turned to Aragorn and whispered, "We must move on, we cannot linger."

"Did he just sound serious to you?" Rhiannan asked.

Danielle shrugged. Gandalf picked up a large dusty book and began to read to them what it read. Though Danielle was watching Pippin intently. He stumbled back slightly and saw a corpse sitting by a stone well with an arrow in its chest. Pippin began to examine it. Danielle's eyes grew big when she heard the cue line for before Pippin knocked the thing off, "…They are coming!"

"Pippin!" Danielle whispered making the hobbit jerk from what he was doing. He all ready had his hand on the arrow inside the dead dwarf. So instead of turning it he jerked it out causing the corpse to fall back and make the loud banging noises. (Author roles her eyes, my description is just beautiful)

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf growled taking his hat and staff back. Danielle took a step aside as to avoid the wrath of Gandalf. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Then they heard it: _Boom…Boom_

Gandalf slowly turned back, and Pippin turned as well, staring down into the well

_Boom_

Almost as though seen from eyes darting upwards, the caverns below appear from the dark.

Boom-boom 

_Boom-boom-boom_.

The beat seemed to pause for a moment

Then it started up again like a heartbeat, _Boom-boom-boom-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM_…

Sam cried, "Frodo!"

They all looked down at Sting, which was glowing a bright blue, "Orcs!" Legolas sneered.

"Get back!" Aragorn ordered, "You stay close to Gandalf!"

Just as Boromir pulled back from glancing outside the room, and shutting the door he announced, "They have a cave troll!"

"No Shit Sherlock!" Rhiannan yelled.

Danielle pulled her sword out, "Keep digging Watson!"

Instead of drawing her sword though, Rhiannan suddenly dove for Legolas' legs and cried, "LEGOLAS! SAVE ME! Ididn'twannacomehere-allIwannadowasstaythenightatmyfriendshouse!-Nowlookwherethatgotme!-Astalkerelfboy-anewracethatIdidn'tknowabouttellnow-mybestfriendisgoingtogetreallyoldandnotlooklikeit!-AndtheonlysupportIcanfindisinthestalkerelfboywhoissupposedtoprotectme!-WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"RHIANNAN!" Aragorn screamed, "Get up! I taught you how to use that sword, NOW USE IT!"

As if nothing had happened Rhiannan quickly got up, drew her sword and prepared for battle, "I'm ready for them! Let me at them!"

"Talk about your schizophrenia," Danielle muttered staring at the door, her heart pounding against her chest. "When did I suddenly develop a back bone…dear god we're all going to die…"

While Rhiannan ran around, screaming like a chicken with her head cut off, (I didn't know chickens could scream with no head but anyway) her thoughts were, _hack slash, dodge, eww blood, pointy object in the gut, slash, perry, head butt, high kicks (ugh), eeww, ugly…TROLLL!_ She let out a quick "EEEEEPPPPP!" and ducked a swing from the troll.

Danielle was on the other end, with her two body guards, Aragorn and Boromir. They were busy attempting to fend orcs off, all though they were yet to notice she was actually no longer behind them. Danielle jumped up onto a piece of ceiling that had fallen when the troll entered and ducked from a blow from an orc. In one swift move she felt her sword swipe through the neck of the orc. For a moment she just paused and stared, "That's gross…eww… Guess I have to get used to it though…"

The battle raged on until finally Legolas shot the Troll down and they were all running to Frodo's aid, once again…like before…he really is the center of attention isn't he? Anyway, turns out Frodo was all right, but this story really isn't about him, and if you didn't all ready know that…we pity you.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf cried just as the group ran out of the now destroyed tomb.

As soon as they got out orcs from all around. From the cracks in the floor to the ceiling began to surround them. Danielle began to feel herself shake in fear, _Why am I scared! I know what's going to happen! Shit…I do know what's going to happen…ggooooodddd!_

Rhiannan took a step forward and let out a HIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS right back at them. The moment she reached her last s they began to scream as if they were afraid and scatter like their lives depended upon it. Which apparently, their lives kind of did depend upon it.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked staring at the shadow flame in the large door way near by.

"A Balrog— a demon of the ancient world," Gandalf answered gravely.

Rhiannan quickly put up her hand, "Ok, so which is the quickest way out of here?"

"This foe is beyond any of you," Gandalf told them, looking to Aragorn, "This way! RUN! Quickly!"

With in a moment the group was once again on the run. They entered a passage way that lead down a large flight of stares. While they ran Aragorn stopped with Gandalf behind them for a moment. None of them heard what was yelled between them but they kept running. Finally they reached the break in the stairs. Legolas was the first to jump. He quickly picked up Rhiannan, who automatically began to say some few choice cuss words and jumped across. Then he turned, "Gandalf!"

_Always thought Legolas was gay_, Danielle thought to herself, then mentally slapped herself for saying something like that, "Merry, Pippin," Boromir called tossing each hobbit when he called their name. Boromir looked down at Danielle and put his arm around her waist, "You ready for this?"

"No not really!" she screamed just before he leapt with her in his arms. They landed almost gracefully then turned to watched Gimli, Sam, Frodo, and Aragorn on the other side.

"Sam," Aragorn spoke tossing him across then turning to Gimli.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf," Gimli spoke nobly before attempting to toss himself across. He nearly fell to the chasm, but Boromir was the one to actually grab his beard, because Legolas was busy making sure Rhiannan was ok, "Not the Beard! Not the Beard!" Gimli cried before Danielle helped Boromir get him over.

Aragorn and Frodo finally made it over after playing teeter-totter with the stairs, "Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf called forcing them to run.

As soon as the other ten were passed Gandalf walked to the center of the bridge and held up his staff, "You shall not pass!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor… The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn! Go back to the Shadow! YOU...SHALL NOT...PASS!" Gandalf commanded before hitting the bridge with his staff. For a moment it seemed it worked, but they all gave a sigh of relief too soon. For the whip of the Balrog came up and snatched him at his ankle, "Fly you fools!" and then he disappeared.

They all began to run away except for a moment Aragorn stayed, "Aragorn!" Boromir cried trying to catch his attention.

Danielle ran out and grabbed her brother's shoulder, "Aragorn!" she spoke harshly, "do not terry!" just when they were about to leave a sharp pain ran up Danielle's leg, "Shit!" she cried before blacking out and falling into Aragorn's arms.

* * *

**Laer4572**: YES! Somebody actually gets it! Rhiannan is going to be her own hipocrit…hee…hee (gets hit in the head with a frying pan from Rhiannan) oof…  
Rhiannan: Okay…. I probably will…. (purrs ) Thanks for the review!

**Jep101**: Score one to Danielle! WOO HOO! She's having fun bashing on Legolas, sad to say, but it's great fun! Thanks! Lovereses  
Rhiannan: Grrr… THERE IS NO F-ing WEDDING! Mean Danielle! (cries)

**Li'l-Red-Bandana**: YES! Yeah, we have the occasion of pulling almost every character out of character on occasion…should put up a warning on the summary or something like that…change the action/adventure part to humor…hummm that's actually a good idea (Danielle pats self on back)  
Rhiannan: No more action? No more violence? But I NEED it! LoL I haven't gotten a chance to be all bad-ass in front of Haldir yet!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Aragorn ran out quickly, Danielle in his arms. An arrow had managed to find it's way into her leg. Luckily it didn't hit any bone, but it still looked like it hurt. Aragorn sat down on a rock and quickly jerked the arrow out of her leg. Rhiannan was off comforting Sam, "Legolas, get them up," Aragorn commanded while he quickly began to bandage of Danielle's leg the best he could for what he had available.

Boromir was over there in a flash helping, "Give them a moment, for pity's sake," he spoke while he slowly picked Danielle up in his arms. Aragorn gave no objections to having the man carry his sister.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up," Aragorn ordered before realizing Frodo was missing.

After a tedious run they finally reached the woods. Danielle began to rouse from her tired state, "Stay close, young Hobbits!" she heard Gimli whisper. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…"

Danielle blinked when she heard a voice, '_Welcome back to middle earth child. Do not be afraid, we will tend to your wounds…'_

Boromir glanced down to find Danielle stirring a bit, "Aragorn," he spoke up, "she's waking."

Aragorn glanced back at Boromir. He nodded his head and looked at Rhiannan, "Why are you so against her falling for him?" he asked her. His voice gentle and barely above a whisper.

Rhiannan glanced back before answering, "Because one day we will return back to where we came from and I don't want her getting attached to something that isn't real in our world."

Aragorn raised an eye brow, "You would rather deny her happiness? Deny her what possibly fate had planned?"

Rhiannan opened her mouth to answer but froze when she found an arrow in her face. And then the famous words echoed in her ears, "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."

* * *

The Fellowship was lead into the trees as to escape orcs that Haldir had spotted earlier. Boromir sat on the ground with a still unconscious Danielle in his lap, she had passed out when Haldir and other elves showed up, "_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion_," Haldir spoke to Legolas placing a hand on his shoulder in welcome.

Legolas bowed just slightly and responded, "_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien_."

Haldir looked at Aragorn for a moment, then flinched at the sight of Rhiannan. He quickly recomposed himself and turned to speak with Aragorn, "_A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le amen. Ar Danielle in Dúnedain_."

"Haldir," Aragorn nodded.

Gimli snarled, "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand."

"Gimli," Rhiannan whispered glaring down at him.

Haldir looked to the dwarf, "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."

Before anyone could say anything Gimli growled out, "And you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul_!"

Aragorn looked to the dwarf, "That was not so courteous."

Haldir looked to Frodo and quickly spoke, "You bring great evil with you. You can go no further."

Aragorn's eyes widened and quickly began to argue with Haldir. Danielle began to rise slowly finally. The pain wavering for a bit. Boromir was speaking with Frodo, "Gandalf's death was not in vain...nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo...don't carry the weight of the dead."

Frodo looked up at him for a moment then at the young lady in Boromir's arms. The young hobbit gave a small smile then nodded his head. Before he could respond though Haldir spoke, "You will follow me."

The group followed Haldir as he commanded. Rhiannan found herself walking next to him, but to her surprise he was the one who spoke, "I was not expecting women to be in the company of these men. How did she get hurt?"

"Arrow through the leg," Rhiannan answered, feeling her heart skip a beat, _Wow…I'm actually talking to him…_ "After… Well… Yeah…"

Haldir raised an eye brow, "I've heard of you. The half elf. Your prettier then I expected."

Rhiannan's head perked up, "You think so?"

Haldir seemed to almost smile at the question, "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. What was your name again?"

"Rhiannan."

"Interesting. I've never heard it before. It suits you," he complimented to her.

"Thank you…"

Haldir stopped walking for a moment and spoke, "Caras Galadhon...the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

The Fellowship arrived at Caras Galadhon, climbing a winding way among the great trees as the last rays of evening sun streamed through their trunks. They ascended the path until night finally fell. In the blue glow of a moonlit night, the Fellowship climbed a twisting stair about the trunk of a tree, past glimmering lights of silver and blue. Far above, the silhouetted shapes of the shadowy tree-branches loomed. Passing numerous platforms, they came to a great palace in the trees, lit with silvery lights. A curving walkway lay before them, leading up a low stair to an archway. Three-pronged, golden leaves were scattered about. Slowly, they gather before the arch as Haldir stepped to one side, and looked up. With a glow issuing forth from them, a Lord and Lady, descend to meet the Fellowship, hand in hand. The Fellowship stared at them in awe. Aragorn touched his head reverently in greeting.

Danielle found herself resting her head on Boromir while she stood on her un hurt leg. She watched in silence while Lord Celeborn began to speak, "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Ten there are here, yet eleven there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him...I can no longer see him from afar."

Galadriel looked along the group. She seemed to pause though at both girls, '_how?'_ a voice inside Rhiannan's head echoed. She shook her head quickly and continued watching when Galadriel finally spoke, "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow…"

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth," Legolas spoke coldly, aiming all he was saying to Gimli. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Legolas," Danielle whispered looking at the elf.

He did not respond, just looked down at the ground angrily, "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life," Galadriel spoke up. "We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love," he looked to Danielle and Boromir for a moment, "is now mingled with grief."

Celeborn asked, "What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"Don't be so negative," Rhiannan muttered.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all," Galadriel spoke, pretending to not hear Rhiannan. "Yet hope remains while the company is true."

Danielle looked up to find Boromir hiding his face from the elven lady, "Boromir?" she whispered looking at him.

He didn't answer he merely looked to the ground. Galadriel continued, "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace. And all your wounds will be tended to."

"So…" Rhiannan spoke up, "Could you send us home scary elf lady?"

"Rhiannan!" Aragorn snapped, "Knock it off!"

* * *

After a few more hours past all the members of the fellowship had been given rooms and had become quite comfortable. Danielle sat in silence staring at the fresh bandage around her leg. Attempting not to laugh due to the medicine the elves had put on it. It sent a cool, but tingly sensation up her leg and it was hard not to laugh.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas spoke, when elves from near by began to sing.

Merry looked over, "What do they say about him?"

Legolas paused for a moment and looked over at the hobbit, hurt in his eyes, "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near."

Sam suddenly stood up, "I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them," the hobbit paused for a moment then stood up. "The finest rockets ever seen,  
They burst in stars of blue and green…"

Gimli let out a horrible snore and Aragorn hit him in the side to wake him up. The dwarf quickly sat up and looked around as if expecting something, "Or after thunder...silver showers…  
Came falling like a...rain of flowers…" Sam crouched down and muttered, "Oh, that doesn't do justice by a long road…"

Rhiannan was sitting on a rock, having all ready set up her bed, and watching the others in silence, "You need some company?" a male voice spoke from near her.

Rhiannan turned to find Haldir stand next to her, "If you really think you want to join me, go ahead."

Haldir sat down and looked at the others, "I've never seen a group so sad," he commented.

"Gandalf…" Rhiannan reminded him. "I miss him… Sure hope I live to see him…"

"What do you mean by that?" Haldir asked looking over at her.

"Nothing…" Rhiannan spoke attempting to make it sound like it wasn't important.

Haldir raised an eye grow, "I see…"

"Do you _ever_ smile?" she asked suddenly looking at him.

"What?"

She spoke it even slowly, "Do _you EVER_ smile?"

"I heard what you said," he spoke quickly. "I was just wondering why you said it."

"Cause…" Rhiannan looked for a way out of this one, and there was no Danielle around to save her, _oh crap_, "you just don't seem the type."

Haldir shrugged, "Never really thought about. Suppose there really isn't much to smile about these days," he told her before standing again. "If you would like I will give you a tour of the grounds tomorrow. Lord Celeborn does not believe you two will be leaving for a while."

Rhiannan nodded her head, "That would be nice. Just not to early in the morning."

"Right," Haldir nodded bowing to her then heading in his own direction.

Rhiannan made her way to the room she and Danielle were sharing, "So, hear anything from a certain elf boy?" Danielle asked almost glaring daggers at her.

"No, Legolas is too sad and drunk to bug me," her friend answered simply.

Danielle's glare became even more obvious, "Rhiannan Leree Bungart, you know _exactly_ what I mean."

"We just talked Danielle," Rhiannan told her giving in.

"Ah HA!" Danielle cried before falling off her bed. "Owy! Somebody please help me up…please…"

"Only if you don't lecture me," Rhiannan spoke up.

"Lecture you! You're worried about me lecturing you!" Danielle cried, her head popping up from where her bed was, "If I could walk I would strangle you! You keep telling me, 'Danielle stay away from Boromir, stay away from him because we're going to find a way out!' and here you are slowly becoming buddy, buddy with Haldir, you Bloody HIPOCRIT!"

"I'm NOT the reason we're here!" Rhiannan yelled back, they were slowly gathering a crowd, starting with the hobbits, and ending with Boromir, "YOU ARE! You're the one who just had to be related to Aragorn! You just had to be his sister!"

"That was never my choice!" Danielle cried out. Tears began to slide down her cheeks, more from the pain in her leg then from yelling with her best friend.

"LADIES!" Aragorn cried before Rhiannan could say anything, "Do I have to separate you two? You are supposed to be best friends but here you are about to rip each other's necks open," quickly he went over and placed Danielle back onto her bed. "Our emotions are on a general high right now. Both of you need your rest. So please just…"

Rhiannan sighed and leaned against the wall next to her bed, "Sorry," she muttered. "I guess my emotions are getting away from me…"

"Just a little bit," Aragorn told her. "I'll see you two in the morning."

Boromir stared at Aragorn while he walked out, "Danielle's your sister?" he asked.

Aragorn looked over Boromir, "Yes, she is my sister… Didn't you know that all ready?"

Boromir shook his head, "No! I thought…well you guys seemed like… I thought you guys were lovers…not brother and sister."

Aragorn raised his eye brow, "That is wrong on so many levels."

"That's one of Danielle's phrases, she's rubbing off on you," Boromir laughed nervously, his face becoming red from embarrassment.

Aragorn nodded his head, "Well sorry about the mix up, I suppose…"

"Would you mind if I tried to court her?" Boromir asked.

Aragorn sucked in a breath, "I have no quarrel with it, but… Rhiannan just might…and you'll have to be gentle about it…"

"Of course," Boromir nodded his head quickly. "Of course…"

* * *

**Note**: Boromir is no longer naïve and stupid! Woo hoo! But… now he just has to figure out how to get around Rhiannan…which shouldn't be too hard actually since for an entire month Rhiannan gets to stare at Haldir, hee hee hee…

**Jep101**: So short, but love the happy face. Thank you!

**ElvenRyder**: So many typos… anyway, see no cliffy this time. Though…there will be more to come! Just…not for a few chapters…hee hee…hee… I am DJ queen of the Pixie people, hear me roar! Twerp…twerp…meow?

**Fae Black**: Yeah… I meant to put a warning up about that, but I never got the chance to. Rhiannan was in a hurry to put up another chapter and never gave me time. She wanted to put it in… But I'll put a warning up next time though, this is rated T for a reason so…yes… Thanks for the review!

**Shaquana**: We're so happy you love it! Here is your update! Sort of…different and little more mellow then the last one, but the next chapter should be funnier…we guarantee it!

**Archimedes-Factotum**: Yeah we do use spell check, but there isn't anything spelt wrong with Stares, it just…it's the wrong stares, it was supposed to be stairs… I'll try to remember to fix it. Rhiannan is the editor lady, guess she didn't catch it…hummm… anyway, thanks for the review! It was B-E-A-utiful!

**Laer4572**: So happy you liked that. I had fun writing it (smiles brightly, but winces when Rhiannan smacks her upside the head and screams "HALDIR! NOW!") eeh… so hope to hear from you again soon, thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Rhiannan stood in the door way to their room the next day. She had just returned from breakfast and was watching while Aragorn began to remove the bandage to prove to Danielle that elvish medicine really does work, "I'm sorry about last night," Rhiannan told her, "I was out of line."

"No duh-" Danielle began to answer but was cut short when Aragorn squeezed on her wound, "I mean, I forgive you…sorry about the mess you- I mean I got us into."

"Actually, it really was my fault, I was the one who said something during the council," Rhiannan pointed out. "If you want me to I'll just avoid Haldir and say I forgot about him showing me around the place…"

Danielle shook her head, "Oh, no, please don't. I don't want him thinking we're rude or something. You can go…you just gotta bring Princess Muffin Monkey with you!"

Aragorn looked up at her, "Who?"

"Legolas."

"Ah, I see."

Rhiannan stared at them, her mouth hanging open in disbelief, "But, Danielle, come on. I've never made you spend time with Aragorn! Why make me spend time with…that…man…elf…yeah…"

Danielle laughed, "One, I'm related to Aragorn, two because you need to get to know him a little better."

"He's so different from the movie and book though," Rhiannan whispered. "He is so…eeeeh…"

Danielle tilted her head to the side, a bright smile still on her face, "I'll send Aragorn with you, if you would like. He'll keep Legolas busy, but also keep an eye on you for me."

"You're acting like you're my mother," Rhiannan pointed out.

"Why do I have to go?" Aragorn suddenly asked, he was just finishing with the bandaging of her leg.

Danielle smiled, "Well, Rhiannan claims to be against becoming a Mary-Sue, but we both have been those since, well we fell into Middle Earth and we discovered she was half elf. So since I am under the impression that Haldir is her hearts desire I want you chaperone them."

"Then why is Legolas going?" Aragorn asked.

"Because," she laughed, "it might drive him back into character, I can't guarantee anything though."

* * *

Rhiannan walked next to Haldir in silence while he went along telling them, actually mostly her, of the place. Rhiannan glanced back at Aragorn and Legolas. Aragorn looked irritated and Legolas just flashed her a smile, "God save me…" she muttered looking back over at Haldir. 

"You all right?" Haldir asked looking at Rhiannan's expression.

A sigh escaped her lungs, "I would be SO much better if I could get away from those two."

Haldir glanced around for a moment. On a spurt he grabbed her hand and just began to run. Rhiannan tumbled after him then finally met his sprint, "Where are we going!" she cried while they ran.

"You'll see!" he told her as they ran through Lorian. The shouts of Aragorn and Legolas behind them.

* * *

Danielle sat before one of the small pools in Lorian and just stared at it. Her leg was doing better and she could walk on it. Though she would limp when she did. _Lorian isn't too bad of a place_, she thought to herself looking up at the trees, _kind of cold and drafty though… Whodathunkit?_

A soft female voice behind her made her jump slightly, "Good afternoon Danielle."

She turned her head to find Galadriel walking toward her, "Lady Galadriel," she spoke with an almost cheesy smile, _Scary elf lady…_

To Danielle's surprise the Elven lady took a seat next to her, _DUDE! She can sit! I've never seen her actually SIT before! Woah!_, "How is your leg feeling?"

"It's been better," was her answer, _this closeness is scaring me…_, "but it feels better then when it first got hurt."

A small chuckle was what Danielle heard from her, like bells in the air, _who knew an elves laugh could sound like bells, I always thought books over exaggerated_, "That's good to hear. I've come to ask you of your intention for the quest."

"Huh?"

Galadriel looked to the girl and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ears. A kind smile was set on the elf's face, "You and Rhiannan, you know things. I can see it, in the back of you minds. Hidden away from all. You must be here for a reason."

Danielle stared at her, "Can you not read what is in mind?"

"Both of you are too blocked," Galadriel told her. "It's odd, I can sense it, I know it's there, but… It is clouded as if…hmm…"

"Well, we do know things…" she explained twiddling her thumbs, "but nothing I can tell you… Do you think we were sent here for a reason?"

Galadriel lifted her eyes and spotted Boromir walking a little away across from the pool, "Yes, my dear," she told her, that kind smile not wavering one bit, "I do. It is up to you to find though," Galadriel looked down and slowly brought out a dark blue necklace, "this is for you. It will help you heal and work you through what is left of the journey."

Galadriel stood before she could say anything and the elf's voice appeared in Danielle's mind, '_I will always be there with you, call for me when you think you need my help the most_.'

* * *

Boromir stood to the side and watched Danielle. The young girl was drawing something on the inside of her ankle with an odd stick. She would stop every once in a while and shake it then continue working on whatever she was drawing. He just stared. Her face was so set, so determined. Then his mind began to wonder onto his feelings, _She's young… She's only been eighteen for a few months yet here stands… I'm 41… Yet… These feelings…my heart… Father would be over joyed if I returned with a wife… or a possible wife… Have I lost my mind! She would never think of me that way! There could still be a chance though… DAMNATION!

* * *

_

Rhiannan let out a small laugh when Haldir led her into a closet. The muffled cries and out bursts of Legolas and Aragorn passed but neither of them left. Haldir stared down at her, Rhiannan's body almost pressed up against his. It was just a coincidence that this closet was very tight and small. Rhiannan looked up at him slowly. She could feel his body heat radiating onto her, "I think they're gone…" she whispered.

Haldir nodded his head quickly, "Yeah… You're probably right… Here, we'll escape to my rooms, they probably won't look there," he told her taking up her hand again and heading in the direction of his room.

_Danielle is going to kill me…_ Rhiannan thought to herself, _I mean… I've spent the last few months telling her to get away from Boromir and here I am…ooo…his hand is soft…hee hee… I mean no!_

Haldir's room was farther up. Set beside a deck that had no doors separating his room and the deck. Rhiannan walked out onto the deck and stared around her, "Wow," she gasped. "Lorian is a lot prettier from up here."

Haldir raised an eye brow, "A lot prettier? That is certainly a different way to put it."

Rhiannan laughed and rolled her eyes, "Go ahead and criticize me. I've been stuck with a group of men and no female contact other then Danielle and Legolas."

"Legolas is a man though," Haldir spoke up. "Isn't he?"

Rhiannan glanced over at him, attempting to conceal a smirk, "Yeah, I never said he was."

"What?"

"What, what?"

Haldir chuckled and walked out to stand next to her, "They weren't joking when they said you were from another world," he told her. "It's rather intriguing."

"And that's a rather big word," she responded smiling brightly.

"I'm full of them," he nodded. "And apparently you are full of a lot of information that you are not to give out. How is your friend? Aragorn's little sister, right?"

Rhiannan looked down, _Great, I almost forget about my Mary-Sue strike and he brings her up…brilliant…_ "She's doing a lot better. Danielle is a little fighter… Do you know if that is her real name?"

"What do you mean?"

"Danielle, it's not all that Middle-earthy. Do you know if her mother gave her a different name before she sent her to Earth?" Rhiannan questioned facing the elf.

Haldir turned toward her and took a step forward, "Not that I know of. I don't think she had time to give her a name. I suppose that's a good thing. If she ends up being named by someone here she'll be in some way tied to this world forever. So if I were you I would avoid Celeborn and Elrond as much as possible until you find a way home. Though it will be a pity to see you two leave."

Rhiannan looked up at him, "Just both of us?"

"Well, of course," Haldir nodded, his eyes locking with hers. "Then again, it will be the more the pity to see you leave."

Rhiannan felt a smile creep on her face, "Really?"

Haldir leaned down just a little, his face just an inch from hers, "Really."

Rhiannan could have sworn he was about to kiss until, "_Haldir?_" _DAMN!_

Haldir quickly jerked back and looked over to see one of his brothers, Orophin. Haldir looked at Rhiannan, regret in his eyes but he forced his face to look emotionless, "If you'll excuse me, Rhiannan, my brother apparently needs me. You may stay here as long as you like."

Rhiannan looked up quickly when he began to leave, "I'll see you around, right Haldir?"

He glanced back at her and gave her the slightest smirk, "I would be ashamed if I did not see you while you stay in Lorian. Good evening Rhiannan."

"Bye…"

* * *

A week passed and surprisingly Danielle's wound healed quickly. She was out continuing Merry and Pippin's lessons on the sword. If one didn't know that Danielle had gotten hurt they would have never guessed. She was bouncing around parrying off the attacks from the hobbits, "A vast ye varmints!" she yelled with a small giggle while she jumped from one of Merry's attacks. 

"Is that some foreign language Danielle?" Pippin asked while they continued to duel.

"Of course not," Danielle giggled, "It's just how those of the Pirates from my world used to talk. Pirates don't really exist anymore, but I thought they were the coolest thing in the world."

"You have stories of pirates!" Merry asked, his eyes wide with anticipation.

Pippin seemed just as interested, "Will you tell them to us some time? Please?"

"Of course, my little ones!" Danielle answered just before they managed to knock the sword out of her hands.

Danielle jumped and put her hand up, "Great job you guys! High fives!"

She stood there for a moment looking like an idiot with her hands in the air like she was up against a glass window, "Ummm… Danielle…" Pippin piped up, "What is this 'high five' you speak of?"

Danielle gave a nervous laugh, "Right, forgot, you guys don't know what that is… Just each of you slap one of my hands."

Pippin and Merry smiled brightly and slapped their hand against one of hers, then they turned to each other and tried to do it. Though they missed and accidentally fell over. Causing them to argue with one another. After a moment of trying to get them to quit, which obviously wasn't working so she took a seat on a stone bench and let out a sigh.

"Hey kiddo," Aragorn spoke taking a seat next to her, "you ok?"

Danielle looked over at her brother, _Is this going to turn into a habit? Feel like I need to talk to someone, and who shows up? Of course it's the wonderful amazing and my only big brother, Aragorn! God I sound stupid_, "Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

_I wonder if he's been reading my thoughts behind my back? Can he do that? Sure hope not, those are some pretty disturbing things to be reading from your little sister…_ "Well… I dunno. I feel like I need to talk to somebody about something, yet… I dunno what this something is."

Aragorn looked over at her and almost smiled, "Would this something involve a man named Boromir?"

_Holy son of a F-laming monkey _(bet you thought I was gonna say the F word, ha ha!) _He can read my mind!

* * *

_

**Note** 104 reviews! OMG! We are so overjoyed! I've never gotten so many reviews on one chapter: 16 reviews on chapter 14! La! yay! (gives all the reviewers cookies and pixie sticks!)

**Laer4572**: lol! Cards…that gives us ideas…hee! Glad to see you again! Thanks!

**Shaquana**: (Rhiannan tackles the cookies and eats them all. Danielle glares) Hey now! You've only been editing and giving little ideas. I write everything! Thanks for the review! WE WUV YOU!

**Fae Black**: Well all I can say is, We'll put warnings next time there will be words used like that, it should only happen once or twice, but not for some time. That's the worse we go anyway. I'm not too fond of it either (as in Danielle) but I must do it to appease the Rhiannan. Anyway, she was the one who said it. Thanks for sticking with us though!

**Fk306 animelover**: Here is your update! Thanks for the review!

**Bonnie Lass**: You must be a Haldir fan! I try to avoid the trail of a Mary Sue, but you know, it just… I can't help it! It's SO MUCH FUN! Thanks for the Review! We love you too! (hey that rhymes, weird)

**ElvenRyder**: YAY! Twerp twerp MEOW! Thanks for the review! Sorry about not updating as soon as we usually could. I got stuck for a moment trying to think up things. Ttfn!

**Damned Angel of the Dying Light**: DUDE I love your name! It's so cool! Well, Rhiannan and Haldir only have a month to get to know one another so… They'll end up having a better connection then Boromir and Danielle did because of that time frame. Also they don't exactly have as many obstacles as poor Bory and D have. Anywho, thanks for the Review (that even Rhymes…really weird…)

**Jep101**: One of my favorite reviewers! HEE! You're a constant, I love my constants! Short ones are ok too. Makes me all happy and stuff! Just to know you read it! Thanks again!

**Amandine**: We're getting them out as fast as possible. Thanks for the Review!

**Storms in Heaven**: DUDE! Your name rocks too! We're so happy you love it too! Hopefully you got a few laughs out of this one too! Thanks!

**Loeke77**: Life saving…yesss…there is a good possibility for that. I'm trying to find ways to put more Haldir in so Rhiannan can make a connection with him! Thanks for the Review, we love you! You're another one of our favorite reviewers!

**Scorpian**: Ok, too much sugar kiddo. Love your Story: The Traitors Daughter. When are you going to update, hmmm? Make me feel all…alone…WE NEED BOROMIR ACTION! Thanks for the review!

**Archimedes-Factotum**: Criticism is good! You are the only truth person who mentions these things! WE LOVE YOU! So, don't worry about the length. That's Rhiannan's fault anyway, she is supposed to catch those things while I type, cause I won't notice it if I'm in a slight hurry. Anyway, we'll try to fix it in the near future! Thanks!

**Krillball6**: Dude…soo many questions…yet it helps the story! Can't answer them right now, sorry, you'll just have to see in the near future, perhaps chapter 16…or17…or…18? I dunno, anyway, thank you so much for the review! You ask questions, WE LOVE QUESTIONS! Cause then I can think about things, and I can think of ways to answer them in the story! Oh yeah, love the name too! Thanks!

**AngelicPhyre**: (hands you a tissue) We're not giving up anytime soon on this story, it'll keep going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going…JUST LIKE THE ENERGIZER BUNNY! HEEEE! Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Ms. Evermore**: (Rhiannan snatches the cookie and runs away in a frenzie) Hey now! (Danielle yells at her) we're sharing this one this time! All you do is edit! LAAAAAAAAAA! Thanks for the review! And for the cookies, imaginary cookies feed the brain! BYE!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Danielle walked in silence. She needed to talk to him, Boromir. She didn't know why, but she had to. Since they arrived to Lorien he hadn't really spoken to her, or even made the effort to see her. She paused when she heard Aragorn speak, "Take some rest. These borders are well protected."

Boromir answered, his voice sounded sad and unsure, "I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head the day we arrived. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, "Even now, there is hope left." But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope…"

Danielle cleared her throat when she entered the area the two sat in, "The Hopeless do not last long," she commented taking a seat on the other side of Boromir.

Boromir sighed, "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our…our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I— I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored… Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

Aragorn appeared to be thinking with in himself. His eyes far from where they were, "I have seen the White City, long ago…"

"I have never truly seen it," Danielle whispered. "I've read about it in books, and stories…"

"One day, our paths will lead us there," Boromir told them. "And the tower guard shall take up the call: "The Lords of Gondor have returned!"

Aragorn nodded and left the two of them alone. Danielle looked at him, her eyes silent with so many questions. Nothing came out though, all she could do was stare at him in a wondering silence.

"I worry I will not see my city again," Boromir confessed finally looking up at her. "That I will leave my father in… In a great disappointment and my brother even more so…"

Danielle placed a hand on his shoulder and scooted just a little closer, "Do not think such thoughts, Boromir. In the end…" she paused for a moment, _Why can't I remember what happens… Why…_ "In the end you'll make the right choice…"

Boromir glanced down toward her lips for a moment then back up into her eyes, "How? How can I when I don't even know what the right choice is?"

The young lady pressed a hand against Boromir's chest and whispered, "You'll feel it in here, where your heart is, all you have to do is listen."

"Why are you so kind to me?" he asked her, "I know you can see my soul, and it is as black as my thoughts are for the ring. Why?"

"Because these thoughts," she tried to explain, her hand fidgeting with a small thread on his shirt, "were not made by you. Your father planted them in your head. You have done many great things for him, and all he wants is the ring for himself, and you know it… In the end… If you do succeed in bringing it to your father it will consume your thoughts until all that is left is greed for power. You will betray your own father just to have that power… Betray your own people…"

Boromir looked at her sharply, "How would that be betraying my own people!"

"Boromir," she tried to hush, if she wasn't careful with her words that Gondorian would explode, "please. Have you not heard what Gandalf has said, what Lord Elrond said? The ring _must_ be destroyed, but Sauron must believe we are trying to use it against him! In the end Frodo's task will be done on his own, and none of us can help him."

"I will not believe that!" Boromir insisted standing up. "My people will prevail! The ring will be of use! Destroying it will do us no good! Who says Sauron won't make another?"

"Inside the ring is Sauron's soul, Boromir! Please, do not do this to me!" Danielle begged grabbing his hands into hers, "Please prove to be the better man. Do not fall under its power… Boromir!"

A cold look appeared on the Gondorian's face and removed his hands from hers, "You just want it for your own… It should be mine…"

Danielle fell to her knees when she watched Boromir begin to walk away, "Boromir…please…"

* * *

Rhiannan stared into Haldir's eyes, but neither flinched. It had been a little less then a month since they arrived and the two had gotten to know each other rather well. Rhiannan hadn't even seen Danielle outside of their room, except during meals. They would be leaving in two days and this was the last day Rhiannan would get to spend with Haldir.

Finally Rhiannan blinked and she fell back, "Fine! You win! Stupid elves and their ability to sleep with their eyes open!"

Haldir jerked his head and laughed, "You are an elf as well, Rhiannan, don't forget that."

"I am half elf," Rhiannan corrected. "and I was raised to be a human."

"Of course," Haldir nodded, "how could I forget? It'll be lonely without you here. I've gotten to used to your company."

Rhiannan tilted her head the side, "Your just saying that."

"No, I'm really not. You should know me by now. I don't say things unless I really mean them," he told her with a very serious tone.

"Lazy bum," she mocked pushing his shoulder and turning to look out his balcony, "do you ever not tell what you feel?"

"Only when I do know the outcome and I don't like it," Haldir nodded.

Rhiannan looked over at him. He looked so regal standing there looking out at Lorien with her. Something about this felt right, "You sure I didn't know you in a different life?" she asked, that same playful smile on her face. "Of course I could just be losing my mind."

Haldir looked away from her for a moment then took a quick step to her. Before she could ask what he was doing Haldir bent his head down and pressed his lips against hers. Rhiannan froze on the spot. Just as she returned the kiss Orophin spoke, he spoke in Elvish so Rhiannan didn't understand him, "_Haldir it is time we leave. Rumil is expecting us back at Nimrodel soon_."

Haldir looked at his younger brother, "_Give me a moment, please_."

Rumil nodded his head and left the room. Rhiannan looked up at Haldir, "What was that about?" she asked, still in slight shock from his kiss.

"I must leave," he told her. "Our brother expects us back soon… I will miss you Rhiannan."

Rhiannan looked down at her hands and pulled her thumb ring from her hand and placed it into Haldir's hand, "For you…"

"I can't keep this," he quickly insisted holding it out for her to take back. "It holds so much to you."

"It's just a piece of metal," Rhiannan shrugged closing his hand over it. "And if you don't really want to keep it then you can return it to me one day."

Haldir smiled and kissed her again, "_HALDIR!_" Orophin called. "_If you want to reach them before night fall we have to leave now!_"

He laughed, "_All right, I'm coming, I'm coming_, take care of yourself fair one. I will see you again," he kissed her again.

Rhiannan laughed and forced her self away, "Go now, before Orophin becomes even angrier at you."

Haldir left the room and Rhiannan bit her bottom lip while hugging her stomach. Just when she thought he really was gone she heard Orophin screaming (all though he is screaming in Elvish she can't understand him, it's still good to know what he's saying, though I don't really know Elvish…at all so yeah…), "_Haldir! What are you doing?"_

Haldir ran in, kissed Rhiannan again and placed a necklace in her hands, "I'll see you again one day, I swear, I'll seek you out and return your ring. Good bye!"

Rhiannan looked at the necklace after Haldir left for the last time and smiled. It was a simple clear crystal, but at that moment that simple clear crystal meant the world to her. She walked silently back to the room she and Danielle shared, that same content smile on her face. Never in her life had she felt this way, and who knew that a supposedly fictional character would do so.

The smile she had on her face dropped when she found Danielle sitting in their room, her face buried in her hands, "Danielle? What's wrong? What happened?"

The young lady looked up at her best friend and quickly wiped the tears threatening to trickle down her cheek away, "It's all ready taken hold of him," she whispered hugging her knees. "It's been in his mind, consuming him with dreadful thoughts. I don't think there is any hope left for him…"

Rhiannan sat down next to Danielle, "I won't let anything happen to him Danielle. I promise… I won't…"

Danielle nodded her head and forced a smile, "Perhaps he will change just in time…like in a movie…"

Rhiannan sighed, "Don't forget though," she tried to explain patting her back, "we're not in a movie. This is real, this is happening to us now…"

"Things would be so much nicer if things like that would happen though…"

Rhiannan nodded but before she could answer Aragorn spoke from their door way, "Hey you two. We're having a Fellowship meeting on where to go next. We need you there… Everything all right?"

Danielle looked down at the ring that Aragorn had given her on her birthday and she forced another smile, "Yeah, everything's fine now. We don't wanna miss that meeting. Come on."

* * *

The Fellowship gathered outside of their rooms. Aragorn looked around at all his companions, today was February 15. They would leave the next day, but where they would go none knew yet. He let out a sigh and spoke, "Our guide has perished. We must hold true to our mission, but what way we will take, I leave up to all of you to decide."

Danielle remained silent. Rhiannan stared at her friend, confused by her actions. Then she noticed Boromir's gaze toward Frodo, _If I didn't know better, I would think Boromir was in love with Frodo…eww…that's wrong…_ she thought to herself giving a slight grimace. Legolas automatically moved over to her and put his arm around her in comfort. Rhiannan's muscles tightened and she jabbed her heel into his toes making him bounce away while silently holding his foot.

"What do you think is best Aragorn?" Danielle spoke up looking at the man, she was being careful not to look at Boromir.

"I think it best we take the river as far as Amon Hen," Aragorn told them. "But past there, I am yet to make a decision."

Boromir looked at them and spoke up, his voice sounded steady, but had an edge of being unsure, "If you wish only to destroy the Ring then there is little use in war and weapons; and the Men of Minas Tirith cannot help. But if you wish to destroy the armed might of the Dark Lord, then it is folly to go without force into his domain; and folly to throw away," he paused suddenly, as if he had become aware that he was speaking his thoughts aloud. "It would be folly to throw lives away, I mean," he ended. "It is a choice between defending a strong place and walking openly into the arms of death. At least, that is how I see it."

Danielle turned from them as if to pace and muttered to Frodo when she passed him, "What he sees is not clear…"

Frodo looked up at her sharply then back at Boromir, "I will stay with Aragorn," Frodo told them, "I will not abandon our mission, my mission."

Boromir suddenly looked up and as if to cover himself spoke, "It is not the way of the Men of Minas Tirith to desert their friends at need, and you will need my strength, if ever you are to reach the Tindrock. To the tall isle I will go, but no further. There I shall turn to my home, alone if my help has not earned the reward of any companionship," with his last words he looked to Danielle who had just turned to look at him. She quickly looked away from him.

"Then it is decided," Aragorn told them. "We will leave tomorrow morning… Boromir, no oath nor bond holds you to go further then you will."

Boromir looked at their leader and nodded his head. He gave Frodo one last glance, a scary look in his eyes, then turned and walked off in the direction of his room. Danielle looked to Rhiannan, her eyes lit and she suddenly ran in the direction of her room, "How could I forget!" she suddenly cried. Rhiannan at her heals in curiosity.

* * *

**Note**: Well apparently I'm not aloud to answer my reviews, which is stinky and stupid. I will try answer questions though, try is the key word. Thanks to all my reviewers though:

**ElvenRyder, Laer4572, Krillball6, Damned Angel of the Dying Light** (still love your name!), **sugarontop1, Fk306 animelover, Larien Telrunya, Fae Black, alibi girl, amandine, JEP101**. Thanks you guys! I love you and here are your cookies (tosses cookies all around and then runs when all of them pounce down at the cookies) Hee hee!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Rhiannan watched while Danielle sifted madly through the bag she had come with the day they arrived on Middle-earth so many months ago. The girl let out a cry of happiness and pulled out a hardcover book, "Ah HA!"

Rhiannan raised an eye brow, "What is it?"

"My Lord of the Rings books combined all in one of course!" Danielle told her, "I can't believe I forgot about it. It's been with us the entire time. I keep forgetting things, which is one thing I can't figure out, and I couldn't remember the day that…that… The orcs and Boromir… you know."

"Yeah," Rhiannan nodded. "Well, open it up."

Danielle propped the book on her knee when she sat down and began to flip through the book. Everything was fine until Danielle reached page 406. All the pages after were completely blank. Madly she began to search back and forth, "No, this can't be happening, this can't be all there is!" Danielle whispered in an urgent tone.

"What is it?" Rhiannan asked with a concerned look.

Danielle looked up at Rhiannan, "Middle-earth's history…its…up until a little after this point… it is yet to be written. You were right, this really is reality."

Rhiannan looked at Danielle then back down at the book, she repeated the first thing Danielle had said to her when they had arrived on Middle-earth, "Well, I guess we're really not in Kansas anymore… We'll write our own history. Nothing we do in the future can be predestined, we originally weren't even supposed to be here."

* * *

The mists of the morning lay heavily along the river. Bare-branched trees arched through the fog, and stray beams of light fell on the cold blue water. On the shore, cloaks were fastened around the Fellowship members with green, silver-veined leaf-brooches. Rhiannan thought to herself while giving the elf that had placed the cloak on her an appreciative look, _God, does every trip have to leave at dawn? Damn it all, why can't we leave, say noonish? Then I could get some well earned sleep!_

Celeborn spoke looking among the group, "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Danielle sat near Merry and Pippin's boat packing her bag in silence. She glanced up when Legolas spoke to Merry and Pippin, "Lembas! Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

With that said the nancing prancing el- I mean the elf nance- walked off to join the others. Merry turned to Pippin and asked, "How many did you eat?"

"Four…"

The Fellowship gathered while Galadriel prepared to give them her last farewell. She first moved to Legolas. She handed him a beautifully carven bow and simple spoke, "My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."

Rhiannan rolled her eyes, _I see how it is, give the nancing elf the pretty bow and leave the poor half elf out to dry…meeh…_ Galadriel next moved to speak with Merry and Pippin while her attendants handed them identical daggers, each beautifully carven almost to perfection, "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage," _Man that is SO scary_, Rhiannan thought to herself, _the fact that she can read our minds…eehh…_

Next came Sam. He was handed pure white rope and the elven lady simply spoke, "And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain."

Sam smiled, "Thank you, my lady," he looked side ways at Pippin and Merry's daggers, "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

Galadriel merely smiled and moved onto Gimli. Rhiannan stared at Sam carefully and thought to herself, not quite catching what was going on between the dwarf and the scary elf lady, _Odd…why would he want a nice shiny dagger? Rude hobbit, asking for something else then what he got! LA! I knew it! He's out to throttled Aragorn in his sleep! Just like the diaries say, Sam will kill him if he tries anything…that is wrong on so many levels…_

Rhiannan tuned in when Galadriel reached her, "Child of the far land," Galadriel smiled taking up a pair of black gloves. They were cut at the finger tips and made of the softest and coolest material Rhiannan had ever seen or felt. Along the side was a design of golden leaves, "The use I can not tell you. It adapts to the wearer at the first moment of great need. It is of elvish magic, of an ancient magic that can only react with the touch of a human, but the grace of an elf. Now I leave it to you."

"Somebody mentioned I like the color black didn't they?" Rhiannan asked while placing the gloves on. _THESE ARE SO COOL!_

Galadriel moved to Danielle and gave her a kind smile while tilting the sad girl's chin so as to look at her, "Your heart is filled with sorrow young one," she whispered.

"You do not have a gift for me," Danielle insisted. "You've all ready given me one."

That kind smile never wavered, "Yes, but that was because you will need it. This I think will be of great value in the future, but the use is up to you to find," Galadriel held out a small tiara made of white gold. "Keep it safe, keep it away from peering eyes until the day comes that you can use it."

Danielle looked down at it, "What is it for though?"

"A day that can only truly happen once that you share with the man you love," Galadriel told her.

* * *

Soon the Fellowship headed off. Danielle and Rhiannan had a boat to themselves. Surprisingly they were ok at paddling a boat. Danielle had been in girl scouts for five years, and Rhiannan learned it at a summer camp the summer before. Rhiannan wasn't all that great, _left right, left right, left right…damn!_

Danielle found herself watching Boromir carefully. He would veer his boat near Aragorn's which contained Frodo and Sam. For the first week it seemed to pass like this while they traveled along the river. The day of February 25th finally arrived and oddly enough Danielle felt like her dooms day was soon at hand. Night finally came to them slowly and they parked on a clear bank of the river. They proceeded to hide the boats behind over hanging trees and set up camp.

Danielle stood next to Aragorn while she watched the river. She took a double take when she could have sworn she saw a grey hand disappear behind a floating log, "What the-?"

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria," Aragorn explained. "I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman."

_I thought hobbits couldn't swim_, Danielle thought to herself just before Boromir spoke, "And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous."

Rhiannan suddenly burst into laughter for no reason, she was over sitting next to Sam and Frodo, _He's been eaves dropping, I ain't been droppin no eaves my ass Samwise_. She looked over at the two hobbits who were staring at her strangely and muttered, "Sorry…"

Sam handed a piece of food toward Frodo, "Have some food, Mr. Frodo."

Frodo shook his head, "No, Sam."

"You haven't eaten anything all day," Sam pointed out. "You're not sleeping, either. Don't think I haven't noticed, Mr. Frodo…" Rhiannan forced herself not laugh at a thought, _Wow, I should wear that ring more often, forces one to become anorexic, or bulimic, whatever disease that is that makes you not eat. Don't like the loss of sleep factor though, that's bad…_

"I'm all right," Frodo insisted.

"But you're not! I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would," Sam insisted.

Frodo turned and looked at Sam wearily, "You can't help me, Sam... Not this time... Get some sleep," _BURN!_ Rhiannan thought to herself.

Meanwhile, back to a different side of the bank with Boromir, Aragorn, and Danielle, Boromir was speaking to them, well actually mostly to Aragorn, "Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup…strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

Aragorn glanced at Boromir, Danielle saw the doubt in his eyes of Boromir's words, "There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us."

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that," Boromir tried. Aragorn began to walk away but Boromir grabbed him by his arm. Danielle watched in silence, not sure how to react just yet, "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows! Scared of who you are, of what you are," was his last comment before he let go.

Aragorn at first seemed like he wasn't going to respond but he quickly turned to Boromir and whispered harshly, "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city."

Danielle looked at Boromir, hurt still in her eyes from earlier, and fear of the days to come. Boromir looked at her, his eyes set in a manner she could not read. His lips were pressed together in a thin line and after first there was nothing to say until he finally spoke, "I will go to Minas Tirith alone if I have to…"

Danielle began to make her way in the direction of Aragorn but stopped and looked up at Boromir, her body just an inch from his, "You think these things," she whispered pushing a lock of hair from his face. "These things that I cannot read. I will try not to though. Listen to your heart Boromir, not your mind. In the end you will thank me…" she gave him a slight smile then continued on her way to Aragorn.

When she sat down next to her big brother he spoke instantly, "He's right you know…"

"What on earth do you mean?" Danielle asked looking at him carefully. "You know it's not safe to go to Minas Tirith."

"No, that I've always hidden in the shadows," Aragorn nodded. "He's right. I've always hidden from my destiny. From what I will one day become."

"You are our last hope for man kind Aragorn," Danielle pointed out glancing toward her brother. "You are the last of the blood line of Númenor."

Aragorn smirked, "No I'm not," he told her looking over at her. "There is one another then me."

Danielle crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eye brow, "Really? Who is this person?"

Aragorn touched his little sister's nose and simply spoke, "You..."

* * *

**Note**: La la la. Well, I'll try to answer our reviews (there are so many, I'm in awe and shock) And I just wanted to let you all know I LOVE YOU AND YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS! So thanks to: 

**Fae Black**, **Laer4572**(don't worry I'll comment back when ever I can!), **Misoa Queen of Iceland** (You rock! That's awesome, glad you guys like it! Um, thanks for the input, definitely going to work on that!), **Krillball6** (tosses a cookie at you), **Scorpian**, **alibi girl**, **surf all day and do the hula**, **Fk306 animelover**, **Elfluver13**, **sugarontop1**(don't worry, Haldir WILL be back, or Rhiannan will kill all of us…eeh…), **Amandine**, **ElvenRyder** (gives you a pixie stick and another cookie), **Leaf of Lorien**, **ArwenEvenstar83**, **Damned Angel of the Dying Light**, and last but certainly not least **Crystal Moon Magic**(I'm leaning toward a happy ending…at least…I hope I am, just keep reading and you'll find out. This story is FAR from over!)

(tosses pixie sticks to the reviewers and some raw stakes incase someone gets a black eye) humm, that should do it. Now...Review! reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Danielle paddled in her boat in silence while they group moved down the river. Her thoughts were swirling like crazy, _I'm the last of the line of Númenor? Well I am the younger one of us so… ok…so why didn't this hit me tell now? Aragorn YOU better NOT die or I'll think of a way to hurt you even though your dead and your only a spirit… damn… so… just because I'm here shouldn't change his fate… If Boromir lives…then maybe we can protect my big brother together…wow that's weird to think about… I have a big brother… Awkward…_

Danielle jerked her head up when Rhiannan tapped her on the shoulder. Before them was the towering splendor of the Argonath. She whispered to herself, surprised the words even came out, "_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta_!"

Rhiannan stared at her, "What in the world did you just say?"

Danielle smiled just slightly, "Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world… It was the only line I memorized. I thought it was beautiful…"

Finally the group docked on the shore and set up camp. Rhiannan sat with the Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Gimli. She watched Aragorn while he spoke, "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

Gimli almost sneered, "Oh, yes! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better," Pippin looked up sharply as if the dwarf had lost his mind. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

Aragorn nodded his head without skipping a beat, "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

Gimli's eyes widened, " Recover my…! Phrrrrr…" Rhiannan rolled her eyes, _Yeah, if you are so high and mighty you wouldn't be complaining so… SUCK IT UP YOU PANSY! Oh shit… I'm starting to sound like a dwarf hating, elf. SHUT UP!_

"We should leave now," Legolas insisted getting close for Aragorn to hear. Though it got Rhiannan's attention and she stood up to talk with them.

"For once I agree with Princess Muffin Monkey," Rhiannan muttered looking at the shore across from them.

Aragorn shook his head, "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

Legolas looked out after glancing at Rhiannan, "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near...I can feel it!"

Rhiannan had to force herself not to role her eyes, _A shadow and a threat? You sure you're not just talking about Haldir?_

Merry looked around suddenly, "Where's Frodo?"

Aragorn seemed just as alarmed. Rhiannan looked around quickly as well, "Almost as importantly, where is Danielle?" As if on cue bother Rhiannan and Aragon's eyes landed on Boromir's dish plate of a shield.

* * *

Danielle walked in silence. She felt lost. Her original plan was to follow Boromir to keep an eye on him, then she had lost him. Now she didn't know where she was. _Well obviously I'm in a forest. Don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure that one out… Just… which way is camp…or Boromir… God… I'm screwing everything up. Want to save him, kind of hard to do if I can't find the bloody man in the first place! LA!_

Then she heard someone yell just a little off, "You fool!" Danielle turned to find Boromir attempting to run after Frodo. Danielle's eyes widened and ran in their direction while she heard Boromir rant, "It is not yours, save by unhappy chance. It could have been mine!" The man went to tackle Frodo. Danielle leapt, shoved Frodo out of the way and found herself underneath Boromir. He was straddled over her and scrambling desperately as if he didn't know that the one underneath him was not Frodo, "It should be mine! Give it to me! Give me… Give me the Ring!"

"Boromir!" Danielle cried hoping that he could hear her. _Sorry about this_, she thought to herself. She reached back her right hand, in a fist, and punched the man hard enough he was forced to leap off of her, "Oh God!" she cried cringing at the pain in her hand and at the pain she inflicted on Boromir, "I'm sorry!" she shook her hand a little, "Boromir?"

"Danielle?" he asked in a scared voice, almost childish, other then the fact that his nose was now in pain, "Oh no, Danielle what have I done?"

Danielle leaned over him, "Boromir," she whispered helping him sit up, "it was meant to pass… There was nothing I or you could do to stop it…"

Boromir close his eyes, a small tear falling down his cheek. Danielle couldn't tell if he was crying because of the punch to the nose or the fact that he just failed his mission, "Sorry about the nose…"

"Why didn't I listen to you?"

Danielle touched the side of his face and moved a leaf from his hair, "Even the most good hearted and the most noble can fall under the ring's power. I even felt tempted at one point… It is a fool hearty thing not to listen to those closest to you…"

Boromir stared at her, "Danielle I… I should have… Your kindness…"

Danielle opened her mouth to answer but was stopped abruptly by a growl from near by, "Find the Girl! Argh! Find the Halfling!"

_Oh no…

* * *

_

Rhiannan and Aragorn ran through the forest silently. Their eyes scanning the area madly, "Frodo!" Rhiannan suddenly cried pointing, "He's over there!" _Where is Danielle? Boromir? This can't be good_…

"Frodo?" Aragorn asked walking toward him slowly.

"It has taken Boromir," Frodo told them, "Danielle she tried to…"

"Where is the Ring?" Aragorn asked almost harshly.

"Stay away!" Frodo suddenly yelled ready to run. _Look what you did, you scared him, stupid human…AAAAH! Elven thoughts, go away!_

"Frodo!" Aragorn called after him trying to make him stop while he approached him, "I swore to protect you!" _So did Boromir, look where that got him…or will get him…or…whatever…_

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo asked. He looked down at the ring and slowly opened his fist to reveal the Ring, "Would you destroy it?"

Rhiannan watched in silence while Aragorn seemed to almost fight with himself. He seemed to reach for the ring for a moment before finally closed Frodo's hand over it, "I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor."

Frodo nodded his head, "I know. Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand," _Yeah, just like he follows you like a puppy on a leash, you would think that boy is in love with you or something…eww…_

Both Rhiannan and Aragorn suddenly tensed at the sound of moving feet behind them, "Go Frodo."

"Run! Run!" Rhiannan ordered drawing her sword just as Aragorn did. The two turned ready to face the army of orcs. Rhiannan gulped and glanced at Aragorn, "One for all…"

* * *

"And all for one…" Danielle finished, even though she had no idea at the same time Rhiannan had been speaking it. (kind of freaky how the author can do that. I just feel all powerful inside!)

"I know it's working!" she heard Merry scream, "RUN!"

Danielle and Boromir stood back to back, the hobbits running toward them. Danielle's eyes were wide, her sword drawn and about ready to attack. All at once the two charged in. Boromir blasted his horn while he attacked. Danielle ducked a swing from a charging orc and sliced him through the middle. She moved on, silently thinking Boromir once again for all the training he had given her over the last few months. The two dueled on. Merry and Pippin stood to the side throwing rocks at the attacking orcs.

Then everything seemed to get thrown into slow motion. Danielle turned her head to Boromir and watched an arrow slam its way into his left shoulder, "NO!" she screamed suddenly attempting to fight past the Uruk-Hai who were standing in her way between him and her. She screamed his name while she tried to get to him. It seemed almost impossible. Every time she tried another Uruk-Hai would get in the way. It was as if a great wall was between them that she could see through but not get past.

She let out another scream when her sword was knocked from her hands, an upper cut to her jaw making her flinch and the next thing she knew she was on the shoulder of an icky smelly orc in time to watch Boromir get hit by his second arrow. Tears began to flood her eyes when she called out one last time even though her jaw was in great pain, "BOROMIR!"

Boromir turned and began to run in the direction of Danielle and the hobbits the moment the third shot was fired. It landed right in his left arm causing him to let out another scream to turn and fight the Uruk-Hai who was attacking him.

Aragorn and Rhiannan ran into the scene just in time while the Captain Uruk-Hai (whom we all shall call Lurtz) began to walk up to Boromir as if to give him a final blow. Aragorn ran toward Lurtz and stopped him instantly. Rhiannan ran to Boromir's side and looked down at him. She didn't bother to watch Aragorn fight, she had more important things to do. She looked down at the gloves Galadriel had given her and whispered, "I don't know why you were given to me, but there has to be a reason. Please, help me, guide me, help me save him. For Danielle's sake. He makes her smile… I've never seen her smile like that before."

Rhiannan felt a small heat begin to tingle down her fingers and the gold leaves on the gloves glowed slightly. She took in a deep breath and jerked out the first arrow while Boromir let out a great cry. The man laid there in agony while Rhiannan began to pull out the other arrows, his only thoughts on Danielle. On how he had failed her so miserably. How he wished he could take it all back and have seen them trying to take her.

"What do I do now?" Rhiannan asked herself glancing over just as Aragorn kneeled with them.

"Do what your heart tells you to do," Aragorn told her before turning to Boromir.

Rhiannan looked down at the wounds then placed hand over one and the other on his arm, "They took Danielle… They took the little ones!" Boromir told them, wincing at the pain that shot through him. A gold glow surrounded his wounds, even the one Rhiannan was yet to touch.

"Be still," Aragorn commanded him.

"Frodo?" Boromir asked quickly, ignoring his command, "Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not," Boromir whispered. "I tried to take the Ring from him. Danielle stopped me. Now I have failed her as well…" _Are all knights drama queens? I swear… I'm starting to feel light headed…ug…_

"The Ring is beyond our reach now."

Boromir closed his eyes then looked back at Aragorn, "Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all!"

Aragorn shook his head while he reached for the cloven halves of Boromir's horn, "Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin…"

Aragorn sighed, "I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall…nor our people fail!"

"Our People? Our people…I would have followed you-

Rhiannan jerked on his almost healed wound making him wince, "Will follow you, we are getting Danielle back!"

"I will follow you," Boromir quickly corrected himself, "my Brother…my Captain…My King!"

Rhiannan helped him stand slowly and they made their way back to the shore in order to get their packs. Legolas ran out to the boats as if to leave, "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!" _foolish elf, he has such a one track mind_. Legolas looked at Aragorn and Rhiannan, they did not move to go to the boats, "You mean not to follow them?"

Aragorn shook his head, "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

Gimli looked at them and seemed almost sad, "Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed."

Aragorn placed his hand on Gimli and Boromir's shoulders, "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

The rest nodded and ran after Aragorn. Rhiannan was still in shock that she had healed Boromir. That man was running for crying out loud!

Anyway, the saga of du-… I mean the Saga of Lord of the Rings is FAR from over!

* * *

**Note**: Well here is the update! I hope you liked it! HEEEEE! I'm all a quiver with anticipation!

Anyway thanks to my reviewers: (gives all reviewers a doll of their favorite characters)

**surf all day and do the hula, Misao Queen of Iceland, ElvenRyder** (Rhiannan leers at you for suggesting that she might day…but smiles and gives you Haldir doll), **Fk306 animelover, Leaf of Lorien, Silveni**, **ElfLuver13**, **Laer4572, Fae Black**, **JEP101**(is all ok, we still love you!)**, krillball6**, **ArwenEvenstar83**, and **wingstar ** (We updated…PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!)

kk… NOW…………………………………….. Review!

Fishy goes, Pook! Pook! Pook! SQUEEEEE!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Rhiannan stared down at Aragorn like he lost his mind. She knew he did this in the books and movie but now? Of all times in the middle of her wonderful sprint he just suddenly stopped and put his head against a rock. _Why a rock! I don't understand the rock_! Aragorn suddenly jerked his head up and muttered just before he began to run again, "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!"

Rhiannan and Boromir chased after Aragorn. Legolas looked back and called, "Come on, Gimli!"

Gimli huffed and puffed and followed after them, "Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell!"

"That's the fun of it!" Rhiannan called back, "We're playing guess and chase!"

While they ran Aragorn suddenly kneeled down and picked up an elven broach, "Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall…"

"They may yet be alive!" Legolas smiled.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn told them.

Legolas and Rhiannan ran with him. Boromir looked back and called, "Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!"

"I am wasted on cross-country!" the Dwarf complained, "We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!"

The trackers ran over a hill and paused as they looked across the plains below. Aragorn commented, his eyes searching all around them, "Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us," Legolas ran ahead and looked around them, "Legolas! What do your elf eyes see!"

"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking them to Isengard!" Legolas told them.

They began once again into another long hour of running, Aragorn growled to himself, "Saruman!"

* * *

All across Rohan horrible things were occurring. The Wild men were attacking defenseless villages at the command of Saruman. Éomer, son of Éomund, had been banished from his own home. The King was not right in his mind and the trackers were still on the heels of the Uruks hoping and praying they would reach them in time to rescue the three who were captured.

* * *

Danielle felt her body hit the ground hard and she forced herself not to cry out in pain. She felt horrible. Her jaw still hurt, it was probably bruised, her arms were soar thanks to having to hang off an orc for the last day or so. The only thing that would go through her mind though was the vision of Boromir being pelted with arrows. She didn't understand what she had done wrong. She should have saved him, but something had stopped her. Fate perhaps? She didn't know, she couldn't tell.

"Merry! Merry!" Pippin called crawling over to his friend.

Merry seemed to almost smile, "I think... we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin"

All three of them seemed to freeze at once. It sounded like something groaning and grunting while the orcs tore down the near by trees a the edge of the forest, "What's making that noise?" Pippin asked.

"The trees," Danielle answered before Merry could.

"What?"

Merry explained slowly, all three of them looking around them, "Do you remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland? Folk used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall... and come alive…"

"Alive?" Pippin looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Trees that could whisper. Talk to each other. Even move."

Danielle stared over at them but had to force herself not to squirm when one of the orcs began to speak loud enough for the entire army to hear, "I'm starving. We ain't 'ad nothin' but maggoty bread for three stinkin' days."

"Yeah. Why can't we have some meat?" another orc asked looking over at the hobbits and Danielle, "What about them? They're fresh."

The leader stepped in front of the three, "They are not for eating!"

Another stepped forward, "What about their legs? They don't need those. Ooh… They look tasty!"

Danielle stared up at them. _Merry and Pippin didn't die did they? I don't remember…I don't wanna be eaten by…an icky…gross…orc…eeeh…_

"Get back, scum! The prisoners go to Saruman. Alive and unspoiled," the leader told them looking around. _This is the only time I'm rooting for the Uruk-Hai, GO LEADER DUDE!_

"Alive? Why alive? Do they give good sport?" the other one asked tilting his head.

"They have something. An Elvish weapon, knowledge. The master wants it for the war," the leader told them. _Wait…why does Saruman want me?_

"They think we have the Ring," Pippin whispered.

"Shhh," Merry shushed, "As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead." _Well your good as dead…why do they want me?_

"Just a mouth full," he turned around and looked at the leader, "a bit of the flank."

The leader sliced the orc's head off and declared, "Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!"

_That's disgusting, I'm leaving before I start puking, _"Pippin Merry," Danielle whispered while the whole group began to pounce on the now dead orc, "let's go."

The three began to crawl away, Pippin and Merry were suddenly flipped onto their backs and Danielle felt a great wait land on her ankle as if someone was stepping on it. Pippin had a weapon in front of his face, "Go on, call for help. Squeal! No one's gonna save you now!" an orc cackled.

A spear suddenly went through the orc's back. Danielle tensed and the three began to crawl away. They cut their bonds loose and the next thing Danielle knew was a great pain on the back of her head and everything slowly becoming consumed in darkness.

* * *

The group of five were still running, the sun just breaking over the horizon. Legolas stopped for a moment and glanced toward the sun, "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night."

"Please say it isn't so," Rhiannan whispered sending a silent prayer out that nothing horrible had happened to them.

Aragorn suddenly lead them behind a couple of boulders at the sound of pounding hooves. Just as Rhiannan ducked they watched a group of men on horse back ride by. Rhiannan's eyes widened, "Riders of Rohan!" Aragorn suddenly cried standing out into clear view.

"Aragorn!" Rhiannan called attempting to stop him, "NO!"

"What news from the mark!"

The group suddenly reared around and began to surround the five of them. _Dude!_ Rhiannan thought to herself spotting Éomer, _It's the poncy horse rider! I mean that guy…who was banished…exactly…_

"What business does an Elf, two men, a Dwarf, and a woman have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly," Éomer ordered while the men with spears seemed to edge a little closer.

Rhiannan didn't have time to catch herself, "Or you'll what! Poke me to death!"

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," Gimli told him ignoring Rhiannan.

Thanks to Rhiannan he all ready looked pisse- upset. He quickly climbed off his horse and glared at Rhiannan then down at the dwarf, "Women should not run their tongues when their lives are in my hands and I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," he sneered at them. _Dude! Does everyone have to stick to the script here!_

Legolas had his bow and arrow out with in a moment, "You would die before your stroke fell!"

Rhiannan suddenly turned to Legolas and put a hand up as if to get a high five, "All right Princess Muffin Monkey, big with the butch to save your secret lover!" Legolas raised an eye brow, "that just went over your head, huh, never mind."

Aragorn gave Legolas an odd look then lowered his bow, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Boromir of Gondor, Rhiannan of the Other World and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king," Rhiannan couldn't help but smile, _All ye peopleness of the people shall fear me for I am RHIANNAN! Half Elven from the OTHER WORLD! HAHAHAHA! Yeah…they're looking at me funny…better stop now…_

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," Éomer spoke. He took his helmet off as if to reveal himself, "Not even his own kin."

Rhiannan gave a dramatic gasp. All those around her stared at her, "What!" she asked raising her hands in the air, "I was just trying to add to the moment."

Aragorn merely patted her on the head like she was out of her mind, actually if you think about it compared to the others she kind of was. If Rhiannan wasn't careful she was going to have her head chopped really soon. Éomer cleared his throat and continued, _Told you, they always follow the script_, "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies," Aragorn told him. "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They've taken two maybe three of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," Éomer explained. Rhiannan felt Boromir place a hand on her shoulder as if to steady himself.

"But there were two hobbits," Gimli spoke hurriedly. "Did you see two hobbits with them?"

Aragorn nodded his head, "and a young lady, just leaving her teens. The hobbits would only look like children to your eyes."

Éomer seemed shocked at the sound that the orcs had caught a young lady. He sighed and pointed to a burning pile while he spoke, "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" Boromir asked staring at him in shock.

"I am sorry," Éomer nodded. He turned and gave a whistle. Three horses ran up (I know there are only two in the movie, but we have to have a horse for Boromir and Rhiannan), "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell," Éomer jumped up onto his horse. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands," he spoke to his riders, "We ride North!"

Legolas looked over at Rhiannan and smiled, "So, wanna ride with me?"

Rhiannan's face became a beat red and pressed her heel into his toes, "NO!"

* * *

The five trackers came upon the pile of smoking dead orc bodies. Gimli quickly began to search through the pile along with Boromir. Rhiannan's thoughts: _Once you've seen a pile of stinking burning orcs you've seen them all. That is all I'm saying_.

The dwarf pulled out a small best meant to hold a knife. It was burnt, "It's one of their wee belts," he whispered.

Rhiannan closed her eyes and fell to her knees, _Why can't I remember what happened? Come on Rhiannan, remember, just try to remember_, "AAAAAAAAAAARGGH!" Aragorn cried kicking a helmet. He suddenly caught something on the ground, something he wasn't expecting.

"We've failed them," Boromir whispered.

On the ground sat the ring he had given to Danielle just a few feet from the pile, and tracks leading away. He picked up the ring and began to speak, "A hobbit lay here, and the other. Danielle lay just here. They crawled," Aragorn began to follow their tracks, his eyes very intense. "Their hands were bound," he picked up a cut rope, "Their bonds were cut. They ran over here. They were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle... Into Fangorn forest…"

Boromir kneeled down and picked up the butterfly necklace he had given Danielle. He looked up to find Aragorn staring oddly at the ground, "Aragorn? What is it?"

"Danielle's tracks do not lead into the forest," he told them. He leaned down and touched the ground gently, "they just disappear."

* * *

"Did we lose him?" Pippin asked looking around, "I think we lost him."

"That doesn't matter," Merry hissed, "Danielle is missing. Did you see her run in to the forest with us?"

"Don't re-"

"I'm gonna rip out your filthy little innards!" an orc cried from a little away.

Both hobbits looked at one another and quickly ran to the nearest tree as quietly as possible. Neither aware of their fate, or where Danielle had gone to.

* * *

Danielle opened her eyes slowly, her head was in great pain. She looked around and muttered, "I must be dead," she looked up to find trees and an almost clear blue sky, "Yep, I'm dead…dead, dead…dead…"

"I'm afraid my dear you are from that. You still have quite a few things to do before you die," a voice spoke behind her.

Danielle looked over in the direction the voice came from and muttered rubbing the back of her neck, "Great…it's you…"

* * *

**Note**: Well there is all your guises updates! Woo hoo! I'm all happy. Yeah, so this is into the second movie/book. Great fun let me tell you. Sorry that I couldn't get it out sooner. Anywho, thanks to all my reviewers:

**ElvenRyder, ElfLuver13, Laer4572, Fae Black, Fk306 animelover, Silveni, sugarontop1**(lol, you are awesome! You argue on paper! Yay!), **JEP101**, **krillball6**, **Katie, Leaf of Lorien, animebishieluver, Larien Telrunya, frodofreak88**, **AmberHobbit**, **raven2005**, **wingstar**, and **Black Lace101**.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The group of five moved silently through the forest. Rhiannan was lost in her own thoughts, _How could she just disappear? What if the riders found her but wouldn't tell because they had accidentally killed her? What if an Ent picked her up some how! Oh god, she can't be dead, I won't allow it. She's my best friend and if she turns up dead I swear I'll kill her…wait…how does that work out?_

Rhiannan was jerked from her thoughts when she heard Gimli, " Ptui! Orc blood!" _Dear God in Heaven, you would think he would be smart enough to just smell it, leave it to a dwarf to taste something that could possibly kill him, stupid dwarf…AAAAH! Stupid elvish thoughts!_

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn muttered kneeling down.

"The air is so close in here," Boromir whispered looking all around him.

"Not used to a forest like this are you?" Rhiannan asked looking over at the Gondorian.

"No I'm not…"

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory... and anger. The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas told them.

Rhiannan rolled her eyes, "Give it to the elf to be all dramatic," she muttered, some how (I don't know how) Legolas did not catch this.

"Gimli!" Aragorn whispered harshly, "Lower your axe!"

"Oh…" Gimli muttered putting his axe down, forgetting that he was in fact in a very alive man eating forest.

"They have feelings my friend. The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak," Legolas explained.

_Dude, Legolas called Gimli friend…weird…_, "Talking trees, what do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" Gimli asked making both Rhiannan and Boromir smirk.

Legolas suddenly stood straighter and more alert, "_Aragorn, nad no ennas_!"

"_Man cenich?_" Aragorn asked.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas answered.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn commanded while everyone drew out their weapons, "We must be quick."

All five turned to attack. Legolas let his bow fly and Gimli flung a small axe. Rhiannan, Boromir, and Aragorn yelped when the weapon in their hand began to burn forcing them to drop it. A bright light shown and all had to shield their eyes, "You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits, and a girl just the age of eighteen."

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the voice answered.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded.

Before them Gandalf slowly appeared all clad in white. He looked down at all of them with interest, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir all kneeled, "Forgive me!" Legolas spoke, "I mistook you for Saruman."

Gandalf merely smiled, "I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell!" Aragorn spoke staring up at him in awe.

_Thank you Captain obvious, now where is Danielle you old man?_ Rhiannan thought to herself ignoring all that Gandalf was saying to them about falling through fire and water. Boromir seemed to be thinking the same thing for when he stood up he began to look around hoping Danielle would suddenly appear. _She has to be ok, I mean Pippin and Marry are fine, so she has to be too… Where is DANIELLE!_

Gandalf finished speaking and Aragorn spoke, Rhiannan blinked realizing she just missed all that Gandalf said, "Gandalf!"

Gandalf peered down at Aragorn as if stumped by the name, then his eye brows brightened, "Gandalf? Yes... That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf!" Gimli spoke smiling.

"I am Gandalf the White," he told them, his eyes set on Rhiannan, "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

"So," Rhiannan spoke up, "I have one itsy bitsy question for you."

"And that is my dear?"

"WHERE THE HECK IS DANIELLE!" she screeched practically jumping up and down.

"God," a voice muttered as if just woken up from behind Gandalf. Danielle began to appear, now clad in an outfit made of complete white just like Gandalf except of course her pink and black converse shoes, "do you have to yell? I'm right here…"

Rhiannan smiled, "She is alive!"

Danielle stared at Boromir in almost shock. She walked right past Rhiannan and Aragorn and looked up at him, "But you were, I saw the arrows, they… How?"

Boromir instantly pulled her into an embrace, "It doesn't matter," he whispered to her, "I'm here now and you're safe."

Danielle looked up at him and forced herself to step away, "I'm glad your ok, Boromir. Gandalf," she turned to the white wizard, "where to next?"

* * *

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed," Gandalf told them while they walked through the forest.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli spoke catching up with the rest.

Danielle rolled her eyes and Rhiannan suddenly burst out once again, _Gimli has to ride a horse again! HAAAAA!_ Danielle looked over at Rhiannan and raised an eye brow, "um… Rhiannan?"

"Don't go accusing me of plotting!" Rhiannan suddenly yelped grabbing a hold of Aragorn and forcing him between the two of them.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan," Aragorn spoke attempting to ignore the two girls walking next to him who were looking at each other carefully, "It goes ill with the king."

Gandalf nodded his head, "Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested -" Gimli suddenly stopped speaking when the trees seemed to groan in anger at them, "I mean, charming, quite charming forest."

Rhiannan rolled her eyes, "We did not run for nothing! We have Danielle back, and we get to save a king from insanity! GOD!"

Gandalf chuckled and spoke, "It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"Gandalf," Danielle sighed, "in one thing you really haven't changed."

"hm?"

Aragorn finished, "You still speak in riddles."

All three gave a light chuckle. Gandalf continued, "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up ... and find that they are strong."

All seven of them walked out of the forest onto the plains. Rhiannan suddenly covered her ears when Gandalf let out a gentle whistle and let it echo in the air. Danielle rolled her eyes. Gallantly a white horse galloped in their direction. Before Legolas could speak Danielle magically pulled a scarf from her pocket and stuffed it into Legolas' mouth.

"This is Shadowfax," Gandalf explained, "He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers."

* * *

After a long amount of travel they finally stopped in the middle of the plains of Rohan to rest. Rhiannan was out like a light so was Gimli and Legolas was ogling over Rhiann- I mean he was watching at a very close yet respectful distance from Rhiannan. Boromir was all ready asleep.

Danielle and Aragorn sat next to Gandalf, whom was looking to the east in great concern. Gandalf spoke, at first seemingly to himself, then more to the two sitting around him, "The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dûr, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him. The heirs of Númenor still live," Danielle looked to Aragorn in silence while Gandalf continued. The wizard now whispered to them, "Sauron fears you, Aragorn, he fears both of you, fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet, Saruman, to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved, it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest," both noticed Aragorn seemed troubled, "Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He's not alone," Danielle whispered looking down at the ring Aragorn returned to her, "Sam went with him."

"Did he?" Gandalf asked with an amused smile, "Did he indeed. Good, yes very good."

"He promised he would do so to you, Gandalf," Danielle nodded her head, "and Sam never breaks his word whenever possible."

Gandalf got up silently and moved to sleep for the night. Danielle remained silent until she finally spoke, "Do you know why mother sent me with no name?"

Aragorn looked over at his little sister. This was the first time he had heard Danielle speak of their mother as if it were her mother, "Why do you ask?"

"It's weird enough I don't really know who I am… It just means that I never knew my mother and that there is no reason why she didn't name me…" Danielle answered placing the ring back on her right ring finger.

"Maybe she did not wish for you to return to this world. She knew Sauron would one day return and she wanted you to remain safe from his evil," Aragorn shrugged.

"Maybe," Danielle sighed, "of all places to send me, I was glad it was Earth…"

"Your family was good to right?"

"They were wonderful," Danielle nodded. "They were never perfect, what family is though? But they were a family that I still miss even now," she confessed fiddling with one of the shoe laces on her slowly becoming tattered converse shoes.

"Why do you insist on wearing those?"

"They are the first thing I ever bought with my first pay check," she told him gently. "and they are the perfect colors to put together, black and pink. They've also gotten me through a lot of tough situations. I was in my first leading role in them in a play, we've been through a lot together."

"You talk about the shoes as if they were a person," Aragorn smiled.

Danielle shrugged her shoulders, "There like your sword," she told him. "You depend upon your sword as if it were a part of you, in a sense it is. Just like I depend upon my shoes. It all works out."

Aragorn sighed and nodded his head, "I see… I think I do see…"

Danielle smiled, gave her brother a slight hug then moved to go to sleep. She glanced back at him for a moment wondering what the sorrowful look on his face really meant. Instead of asking though she turned her head and went onto bed. That question would be saved for another time and another place.

* * *

**Note**: O.O This chapter took a while to get out… Sorry about that you guys! But at least it is out now. Hope this will do you for a while. Aren't cliffys just evil? I love them, but this one really isn't a cliffy, just Danielle and Aragorn building up their brother sister relationship, so cute isn't it? Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers (gives each reviewer a replica of their favorite weapon from the movie):

**ElvenRyder**, **ElfLuver13**, **Laer4572**, **JEP101**, **ArwenEvenstar83**, **Fk306 animelover**, **Leaf of Lorien**, **sugarontop1**, **animebishieluver**, **Godrules**, **krillball6**, **Katie**, **Sirius-strider**, **Black Lace101**, **ColdPlayGirl**, and **Tanja**,

OMG! 16 reviews on one chap! O.O YAY! I love you guys! Anyway, we love you all and one last thing, REVIEW! MWAHAHAHA!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The seven stopped at the top of a hill when Edoras came into view. Of course Gandalf was the one to speak. Danielle looked irritated and was staring at the sky, "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong."

While they road through the dark and grim looking village Gimli commented, "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard."

Rhiannan looked around them, "You'd find more cheer in a funeral home…"

They finally arrived to the Golden Hall and approached slowly. A man stepped before him and Gandalf looked toward him, "Ah."

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue," the man spoke looking to the weapons on all seven of them, "your staff."

Gandalf looked up at the man, "Hmm? Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?"

Háma stared at him for a moment then grudgingly let them pass.

While Rhiannan grudgingly gave her weapon up and began to walk in she stared at the man who had spoke to them, "That's who you are!" she suddenly spoke pointing at him, he stared at her, "Háma! Dude you're really tall in real life!"

Aragorn grabbed Rhiannan by the elbow, "Come along little one."

"Push over," she whispered when she followed just behind Gandalf.

Danielle and Boromir lead them in then parted when Gandalf began to speak, "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King."

Grima whispered something into the king's ear. Rhiannan stared at King Théoden in shock, _Dude he looks horrible, I mean the movie was bad and stuff but this is just horrible. Oh we should kill Grima right now, ring his filthy little neck, save the world a lot of trouble, grrr…_ "Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow?" King Théoden asked in a weak voice, he looked to Grima for affirmation of what he just said.

"A just question, my liege," Grima spoke before turning to Gandalf he began to speak, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent!" Gandalf snapped while he began to raise his staff, "Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!"

Grima's eyes widened and he began to back away, "His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The other six were suddenly on their guard while Gandalf continued to approach King Théoden. Danielle turned and missed a guard attempting to grab her. She elbowed him in the gut and side kicked another onto the ground. Boromir was just near her taking down all those who attempted to attack them, "Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows."

Gimli suddenly took hold of Grima and forced him onto his back while whispering, "I would stay still, if I were you."

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell," Gandalf commanded with a gesture of his hand.

"Hahahhhahahahah!" King Théoden laughed, "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!"

Gandalf through back his grey cloak revealing the new aura of white he now wore, Théoden screamed and Gandalf began to speak, "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

Danielle glanced over when she watched Aragorn stop Éowyn from suddenly rushing in. She looked back over when Théoden began to speak again, those his voice was not his own, "If I go... Théoden dies!"

Gandalf glared while forcing Théoden back into his chair with the move of his staff, "You did not kill me, you will not kill him!"

"Rohan is mine!" Théoden spat with Saruman's voice.

"You wish!" Danielle snapped about to march toward him but Boromir had her by the waist before she could.

"Be gone!" Gandalf cried. Théoden seemed about to lunge at him but he suddenly flew back into his chair and didn't move for a few minutes. Éowyn jerked from Aragorn's grasp and ran to her Uncle quickly.

Slowly Théoden began to change into the man he probably was before. Danielle kept trying to wiggle free from Boromir but he had quite a grip on her. _DAMNIT! LET ME AT HIM! I WANNA RIP HIS FILTHY HEAD OFF!_ She screamed to herself while glaring at Grima. Théoden looked to his niece and spoke softly while looking into the young lady's eyes, "I know your face. Éowyn… Éowyn…" The old king looked over at Gandalf, "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf spoke with a smile.

Théoden began to stand, "Dark have been my dreams of la-"

"LET ME AT HIM!" Danielle suddenly screamed after biting Boromir's hand. He gave a yelp and dropped her on the floor. Danielle was on her feet in an instant and tried to get at Grima. Just as she was about to lunge onto him another pair of arms grabbed her, this time being her big brother, "DAMNATION!" She cried wiggling madly attempting to scratch at Grima.

Rhiannan sighed while grabbing Grima by the collar, "Danielle, you're ruining one of Gandalf's better lines you ignorant little fool."

Danielle looked at Rhiannan like she had just deprived a little kid of sugar, "But Rhiannan! He'll get thrown out and run with his tail between his legs back to S-"

"NO BUTS!" Rhiannan screamed.

Danielle whimpered slacked in Aragorn's arms and he instantly dropped her, "AH HA!" she cheered trying to tackle Grima again but Boromir grabbed her by the waist, hulled her onto his shoulder and looked to Éowyn, "Is there a room I can lock her in?"

Éowyn pointed to an open door and Boromir was quickly off. Almost as if nothing had happened, except the fact that Rhiannan was now forcing Grima to stay put Gandalf spoke, "Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword."

Hama ran up with Théoden's sword. Rhiannan forced herself not to burst out laughing when all kingly and majestically Théoden pulled the weapon out. Then his eyes locked on Grima, _and here comes the fun part_, she thought to herself letting the guards grab Grima from her grasp.

"Boromir, where are you taking me?" Danielle huffed when he entered a dark room.

"Away from killing someone," he answered in almost a dark tone. He locked the door behind him and walked around lighting the candles.

Danielle looked up at Boromir, "Um…ok?"

"What got into you back there?" Boromir asked turning to her.

Danielle looked down at her hands, "He smelt funny, like an evil rat…"

"You bit me."

"It's not bleeding is it?" she asked tottering over to him like a little kid.

"No," he told her, "but it's going to leave quite a bruise."

"Then you'll have a mark from me claiming, 'Danielle was here,' if I were you I would be proud of that mark, it means that you got bit by the infamous Danielle Jo Davis!" Danielle insisted crossing her arms over her chest.

Boromir chuckled and shook his head, "You really do surprise me sometimes."

"What would I be if I didn't surprise you? Cottage cheese?" she asked raising an eye brow.

She was about to turn but he rested his hand lightly underneath her chin, "You would still be amazing," he pointed out. Without a thought, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. This time he didn't pull away and she reacted instantly, her sense of reason having fluttered out the window.

She suddenly jerked back, "We can't do this," she insisted walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"What is so wrong?" Boromir asked sitting down next to her, "Neither of us are engaged to another, or emotionally attached to another. I know you have feelings for me, just like I have for you."

Danielle looked at Boromir, wishing she didn't have to resist her Mary-Suedom and just leap into his arms. She instantly stood up and hugged her stomach, "Boromir… Rhiannan, she would never allow it. If she found out that I even kissed you, or you kissed me or…that we even kissed she would ring my neck and beat in the…yeah…"

Boromir sighed and looked down as if trying to think up a plan. He looked up at her quickly and stood taking her hands into his, "She doesn't have to know."

Danielle blinked, "Huh?"

"Rhiannan doesn't have to know," he insisted. "Our feelings, everything we can keep a secret from her. She doesn't have to know. No one has to know. It can just be you and me. I can't stand hiding how I feel from you anymore. I want to take you into my arms and just hold you. If that's all I get then I'm happy, but no one has to know, just us."

Danielle raised an eye brow. She turned from him for a moment, taking the plan into consideration, _Well, I wasn't the one who thought of it now was I? What Rhiannan doesn't know can't frustrate her anyway so… There is nothing wrong with it… Oh what the heck_. Danielle turned to him and leapt into his arms. She whispered into his ear, "I'm surprised you were the one who thought of it."

* * *

"I've only ever served you, my lord!" Grima pleaded attempting to get away.

Rhiannan smirked while she watched the scene before he, _This is why I didn't want Danielle to attack him. Théoden deserves his venting upon this lowly evil thing_. "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden screamed walking toward him.

"Send me not from your side!"

_Does he not listen?_

Théoden raised his sword to send a death blow to Grima, but like the noble hero that Aragorn is he just had to intervene, "No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account," _Good for nothing pansy, I wanted to see some blood on that loathsome thing—AH! What am I thinking! GET OUT!_ Rhiannan suddenly started hopping around in a circle while hitting her head, _EVIL ELVISH THOUGHTS! AHHHHH!_

Aragorn stared strangely at her then kneeled when Hama called, "Hail! Théoden, King!"

Rhiannan suddenly froze and fell to her knees as if praising a god. Théoden didn't seem to notice when he asked, "Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

_Stupid script, ignore the psycho, pay attention to the script…grrr…

* * *

_

**Note**: (and such) So… I'M REALLY SORRY! I've never not uploaded for this long before! School has just had us so busy that Danielle's barely had anytime to work on anything but school and Rhiannan has moved off to a different school! Don't worry she is still helping out with this! Anyway thanks to our beautiful and awesome reviewers and if you actually read this THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH US! WE LUV YOU!

Anyway on to the reviewers: **amande, Fk306 animelover, Tanja, krillball6, Fae Black** (to your question, you will find out, trust me, just wait), (**animebishieluver****, Laer4572, Larien Telrunya, Katie, ElfLuver13, priestess-one-shot, Godrules, Nasuada Moon, JEP101, ArwenEvenstar83, ElvenRyder, Guinn Pern, ColdPlayGirl, Catalainya, Leaf of Lorien, Opera-Gypsy, Lady ElfDragon, Sir Fuzzalot, evil lies beneath (**runs away with cookies MWAHAHA!), and **Sushi-san.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

After Théodred's funeral all of the characters sat inside the Golden hall. Rhiannan was sitting listening to what was being said between the King and the others. Danielle was on the other side of the kids who had showed up attempting to comfort them.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree," Éowyn tried to persuade before turning to the girl when she asked a question.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children," Gandalf tried to persuade as well, one could tell the king was taking this all into consideration. "You must fight."

Danielle suddenly stood up, "Saruman will try and use your weakness to his advantage. No matter what you choose to do you will have to defend your people."

Théoden looked to the girl then at Aragorn when he added, "You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

Théoden shook his head stubbornly, "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Rhiannan began to recite with Aragorn, "Open war is upon you."

Danielle suddenly clamped her hand over Rhiannan's mouth while Aragorn finished, "Whether you would risk it or not."

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan," Théoden glared. _You're just greedy, you greedy little man, you heard me!_ Rhiannan thought to herself, Danielle's hand still clamped over her mouth.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.

Before he could answer Danielle suddenly let out a yelp, "AAAAAH! You bit me! Why would you do something like that!"

Rhiannan smirked, "Deal with it!"

"Oi…vey…you're mean…"

* * *

Boromir looked over his bag in silence. Danielle looked up at him from sitting on the bed that they had been given if any rest was needed, "Something wrong?" she asked with curiousness in her eyes.

"Why would he want to retreat there?" Boromir asked sheathing his sword. "A part of me just doesn't understand."

Danielle nodded her head, "I know…" then her eyes widened as if she just realized something. "I'll be back I have to go talk to Rhiannan," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out of the room quickly, "Rhiannan!" she whispered harshly.

Rhiannan looked over at her friend, "Yes? Come to yell me about me biting you again?"

"No, I just realized something. Éomer isn't here," Danielle told her.

"And?" Rhiannan asked, the girl remembered less then Danielle did of the book.

Danielle grabbed her friend by the arm and jerked into a dark corner, "He was supposed to escort Aragorn back to Rohan, get arrested, and then set free again. Something isn't right."

"You also weren't supposed to get kidnapped, but somehow Saruman knows about you, or me I don't know but he knows we exist," Rhiannan whispered back. "You know very well as I with us here things will change. Boromir is alive, thanks to me. Gandalf just left in search of Éomer. Right now things are playing out like the movie not the books."

"You don't think us being here will change the outcome of the war do you?"

"It couldn't possibly," Rhiannan rolled her eyes. "We aren't changing any chances for Frodo's stealth, everything will be fine. We can fix it anyway."

Danielle sucked in a breath and tried to give her a reassuring smile, "Right… Well… I'm going to go find Boromir and get ready to head out."

* * *

Rhiannan danced about merrily with the children while the people of Edoras headed toward Helms Deep. None of the concerns on other's minds bothered her at all, or so it seemed. She was carefree and unable to hold still. Danielle was wondering who she was and what happened to her best friend.

"Tell us a story of your home, Miss Rhiannan," one of the children called.

"What should I tell them?" Rhiannan asked.

"A Midsummer Night's Dream," Danielle told her with a smile. Boromir raised an eye brow down at her. "What?"

"What story is this?" he asked with interest.

"Before I was born, LONG before I was born there was a brilliant writer," Danielle began to explain. "He wrote plays, sonnets, they were amazing, I've always been a huge fan. Last year we did the play Midsummer Night's Dream. The year before that, Romeo and Juliet. I've always loved Romeo and Juliet, but it is a rather sad tale."

"Why is that?"

"It is a tragedy. A tale of true love that ends in sadness," Danielle shrugged.

"Will you tell me it?" Boromir asked.

Danielle gnawed at the inside of her mouth, "Well… I suppose… I dunno what you'll think of it but it shouldn't hurt to tell you… Now let's see how to begin this…"

"Now what are you doing?" Aragorn asked with a smirk.

"I was about to tell Boromir a tale of tragedy, would you like to hear?"

"Why not," Aragorn nodded.

So Danielle began to tell them the tale of Romeo and Juliet. She did not know it by heart, but she knew all the basic scenes and would act it out the best she could. Soon many people, included Éowyn, King Théoden, Gimli, and Legolas were listening to her tale. She finally reached the end just as the sun set and the group of people began to set up camp. She spoke the very last lines, more to herself then anyone, "There was never a tale of more woe, then that of Juliet and her Romeo."

Boromir looked down at her. Slowly everyone began to part from them. Danielle slowly looked up at him, "I hate to see you when you are sad. That is a beautiful story you told."

"Do you think we'll be doomed to the same fate?" she asked him hugging her stomach. "I worry we will. Rhiannan turning me from you and… well if your father knew of your feelings for Aragorn's little sister? I…"

Boromir suddenly pulled her in his arms and kissed her gently on the lips. Slowly they pulled apart and he dropped his arms from her when Rhiannan called, "Yo, Danielle!"

"I'll never let someone get in-between me and my feelings for you," Boromir whispered before turning to speak with Aragorn.

"Yes?" Danielle asked.

"We're camped over here, something up?"

Danielle shook her head no, "Nope, everything is fine. Just finishing up a story for Aragorn and Boromir. Did the kids enjoy yours?"

"I thought it was a bad choice," Rhiannan sighed. "I almost had to explain to them about the birds and bees. That would have been bad."

"You learned it when your dad was drunk," Danielle smiled.

"Don't need to be reminded," Rhiannan sighed sitting down on her blankets. "What did you and Gandalf do while you were waiting for us anyway?"

Danielle cleared her throat, "Nothing important."

"Liar."

Danielle shrugged her shoulders, "We just talked…that's all… He also gave me this cool new sword," she pointed out at her hip. "That's it though. Now can I get to sleep please? Today has been a hard day and I'm tired."

Rhiannan nodded her head slowly, "Sure… Don't think you're telling everything but good night Danielle…"

"Night…"

* * *

That night Danielle's dreams were not exactly peaceful, and they weren't exactly what she was expecting at all.

"Gandalf the White. Gandalf the Fool! Does he seek to humble me with his newfound piety?" Came the echo of Saruman's voice.

A clear picture finally formed. Saruman was pacing and Grima walked into the room, "There were six who followed the wizard. Two Elves, a Dwarf, a woman and two Men."

"You stink of horse," Saruman glared before turning. "Were any of them from Gondor? Any of the woman or the men?"

"I could not completely tell, but one was from the North. One of the Dúnedain Rangers, I thought he was. His cloth was poor. And yet he bore a strange ring. Two serpents with emerald eyes. The woman had the same, but hers had blue eyes. One serpent devouring the other crowned with golden flowers."

Saruman turned from his servant and looked through a book. In it was a picture of both rings. Each ring on a different page, "The Ring of Barahir. So Gandalf Greyhame thinks he has found Isildur's heirs. The lost king and queen of Gondor. He is a fool. The line was broken years ago," Saruman closed the book without a thought. "It matters not. The world of Men shall fall. It will begin at Edoras…"

* * *

Danielle woke up with a gasp. Her eyes were wide. She searched for some sign that she was in a place she knew. Then a glow from a near by fire caught her attention. Aragorn was sitting in silence by himself.

"Aragorn?" she whispered taking a seat next to him.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked her.

"Bad dream," she answered with a sigh. "You?"

"Troubling thoughts," Aragorn muttered, "I cannot stop thinking about Arwen."

Danielle looked over at him, "Everything will fall into place as if should be if I have anything to say about it," she told him gently punching him in the shoulder.

"A fate can be hard to change," Aragorn broodingly told her standing up.

Danielle looked down at her hands then stood up and chased after her brother. She grabbed him by the arm and he looked down at her, "Aragorn…" she looked up at him. Why hadn't she noticed this before? She knew his eyes. It's what made her open up to him that first night in Rivendell. It was the fact that she knew his eyes and could trust them, "We may not be able to choose our fate, but we control our own destinies," she turned and looked away for a moment as if thinking. "In the world I came from…Boromir was supposed to die Aragorn…"

"What?"

"Focus, let me finish, please," she told him in a soft whisper, "but thanks to Rhiannan and the gift that was given her he is alive. Hopefully we'll be able to change a couple of other things as well…"

Aragorn looked down at his little sister, "For one so young you do carry a great deal of knowledge."

"I'm only 18, and you're 87," she smirked before running off.

"Come back here you coward!" he called jokingly chasing after her.

Danielle called back as she ran, "Is the old man too tired to chase after the annoying youngster!"

Aragorn stopped next to Boromir, "Come on, wake up!" then he set off chasing Danielle around the camp.

"Run! Run as fast as you can! You can't catch me I'm the younger one!" she chanted leaping over a dead fire. The sun was just beginning to peer over the horizon.

She looked back to check on Aragorn's speed. A pair of arms suddenly grabbed her by the waist, "AAAAAAAH!" she screamed in surprised while she was swung around whoever picked her up. She looked down to find Boromir.

"Who's the winner now?" he asked her.

Danielle forced her weight in his direction making him fall. They wrestled and rolled along the ground for a moment until Danielle somehow managed to win. She straddled over him laughing. Boromir had a huge grin upon his face, "I win!" she cheered.

"Are you sure this isn't where I was trying to get you?" he asked her sitting up.

Danielle's eyes widened, "You dirty man," she whispered, "stop thinking such thoughts in public. Come on, I think I woke half the camp up."

"DANIELLE JO DAVIS!"

"No wait, there went the rest of the camp," Danielle sighed standing up. "I think I might have stepped on Rhiannan at one point…oopsy…"

**Note**: Yeah… this one was not as funny as the other ones have been. But hey a battle scene is coming up and those are always fun! Thanks to all my reviewers! WE LUV YOU! Passes out pretty Elvin things: **ArwenEvenstar83, Sushi-san, ElfLuver13, krillball6, ElvenRyder, White Blossom of Gondor, Opera-Gypsy, Guinn Pern, Dreamzone, Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi, Katie, JEP101, Nelarun**, and **Laer4572.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"I can't believe you stepped on me," Rhiannan glared at Danielle.

Danielle rolled her eyes, "Can't believe you're still going on about that. It's been a whole twenty minutes."

"IT STILL HURTS!"

Danielle looked over at Rhiannan, "Sounds like a personal problem to me."

"Grrr…"

"So has Princess Muffin Monkey been stalking you lately?" Danielle asked cheekily.

"No, Legolas hasn't…"

"You called?" Legolas suddenly asked. He was instantly by their side.

"Now that is creepy," Danielle spoke before taking a step back from them.

Rhiannan glared daggers back at Danielle then continued to glare them when she looked at Legolas, "No… I did not… You don't even know what a phone is… Why are you out of character?"

Legolas began to ask questions as if he hadn't heard her, "Do I need to mend something? Do your lips need kissing? Your body messaging? Would you like some lembas? Maybe you want a ride; you can ride my horse for a bit if you like!"

Rhiannan's mouth gaped, "What the hell happened to the Legolas I knew from the book? Look just go…watch Gamling and Hama, you'll find entertainment there…"

"Whatever my princess commands!" Legolas responded bounding off like a prancy little girl. Dude there really is something wrong with him… Or perhaps the authors have decided to make him look like an idiot when he's not fighting. Either way he's REALLY out of character.

Danielle stood near the back with Boromir trying not to laugh. Boromir looked down at her then smirked, "You really should do something about him," he commented.

"Why?" she asked innocently, "I think it's funny. Besides, she bit me."

"And you stepped on her," he pointed out. "I think you two are even about now."

"Maybe," Danielle shrugged.

Both of them froze when they heard a yell, "A scout!"

Instantly the two were on guard. They each mounted their own horse and kicked them into a gallop. Rhiannan had just ridden up next to them when they heard Théoden yell, "CHARGE!"

Rhiannan was on automatic mode. She sliced anything that came near her until a sudden pain in her shoulder made her fall from her horse, "Ah Man!" she screamed wrenching an arrow from her shoulder. "Why me!" She suddenly rolled onto her stomach avoiding a hack from an orc's axe. She jumped onto the feet and slashed the orc through the neck. She whipped around just in time to watch a warg fall onto Gimli.

Danielle screamed and jumped off her horse ducking from a fatal hit. She jumped onto her feet and glared, "You BLOODY BLAGGERED!" she screamed running at the orc that had tried to hit her, "Come fight me like the stupid creature that you are!"

An arrow flew into the orc and killed him. Danielle looked over at Legolas, "STUPID ELF! THAT WAS MINE!"

Legolas ignored her and continued along his way. Danielle ground her teeth and forced herself into a sprint toward another Warg rider. She leaped, knife out, and tackled it to the ground. She slit his throat, got back up and moved onto battling. Finally the battle died out having slain all the warg and warg riders.

Danielle let in a few deep breaths and sighed thumping to the ground, "Aragorn!" she heard Legolas yell. Her head was immediately up and she ran over to the elf.

"Aragorn?" Gimli asked, they all headed toward the cliff slowly. He turned toward a nearly dead orc and growled, "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing."

The orc laughed, wheezing in-between a few words, "He's dead. Took a little tumble off the cliff."

Danielle quickly ran to the cliff to look down. There was no sign but a raging river. _Why can't I remember what is supposed to happen? I've read the books, I've seen the movie over a thousand times. Why can't I remember! Is our being here changed the history of my brother's life? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!_

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead," King Théoden told them. He turned to Legolas, "Come."

Danielle suddenly ran toward the cliff, "No! It can't be true! It just can't!" Boromir quickly caught her by her waist. "We can't leave him! He didn't leave me! I can't abandon him!"

Boromir quickly picked Danielle up in his arms in a cradle while she began to beat against his chest and cried, "Hush now dear…hush…"

"He can't be gone…he can't be…"

Legolas jerked his head up at the sound of a groan (weird how no one noticed Rhiannan was missing), "Oh Rhiannan my princess!" Legolas cried instantly by her side, "Have you been harmed? Was the beast that hurt you killed?"

Rhiannan looked at Legolas and ground her teeth, "You stupid elf, just help up, now! Of course I'm hurt!"

Legolas scrambled and lifted her into his arms, "Finally, you're in my arms."

"Yeah… arms… Just… Let's hurry…"

* * *

When they arrived to Helm's Deep Danielle found herself watching Gimli walk toward Éowyn, "My Lady…"

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?"

Danielle looked toward the maiden, "My brother… He has fallen…" then turned and headed toward the armory with Boromir in front of her.

"Danielle," Boromir whispered pulling her into the empty room, "you must not dwell on this; we have a battle to win. Not all is lost. The People of Middle-earth have you to look to."

Danielle looked up at him, "Boromir, I… Aragorn would have been a greater ruler then I could ever hope to be. He is three times my age. He has been through many more battles then I. Even you are better fit for a ruler then I am… It does not fit…"

Boromir pulled her into his arms and whispered into her ears, "Do not lose hope yet. We do not know if he is yet dead or alive. Perhaps fate will be in our favor for once in this forsaken war. Just as we must hope that Frodo and Sam complete their quest successfully."

Danielle turned to him and kissed him gently, "You are too good to me. Come, we must find Rhiannan before she kills a few of the Rohiram and decides Legolas would be more useful without a head."

"Rhiannan would not hurt her own people."

"Obviously you don't know Rhiannan very well. Aragorn taught her to use a sharp and pointy object correctly. Get on her bad side, you'll find out just how well she uses that thing," Danielle sighed pulling him in the direction that the women and children were being put.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" they heard Rhiannan scream. It echoed from the caves. "Legolas get your skinny ass away from me, now!"

Danielle ducked from a flying cup, as did Boromir, it then his Gimli squarely in the nose. Legolas came running out trying to cover his head from the flying objects, "What did you do this time, Princess Muffin Monkey?"

Legolas looked wide eyed, "All I did was set her down on the cot and try and tend to her wound. It needs to be tended to!"

Danielle burst into a fit of giggles and fell against Boromir, "DANIELLE JO DAVIS!" Rhiannan screamed, "GET IN HERE!"

"Lord Boromir! Lady Danielle!" a page boy yelled to them in a great hurry, "Lord Aragorn, he is alive! He has just returned!"

Danielle turned and instantly ran in the direction the page boy was turning, "DANIELLE!" Rhiannan screamed from the caves, "GET BACK HERE!"

Danielle tumbled I into a mass of people while she heard Gimli growling, "Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way. I'm gonna kill him! You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew! Bless you, laddie!"

Danielle stared at her brother with a huge smile on her lips and her mouth hanging half way open. Boromir smirked and closed her mouth for her while Legolas walked up to Aragorn with a smile, "_Le abdollen_. You look terrible."

"I don't care how he looks, he's alive at least," Danielle told them while hugging Aragorn. "I believe you have a king to see."

Aragorn raised an eye brow, "Yes… I will see you in a bit to explain what is to come."

While he began to walk away Danielle called after him, "Careful! Don't fall off the side!"

"You shut your mouth!" Aragorn called back before entering the king's hall.

* * *

Later Legolas and Danielle stood and listened to Aragorn while he explained many of the basic plans for their defense. A call from Éowyn made all three pause, "My lord! Aragorn! I'm to be sent with the women into the caves."

Danielle sucked in a breath and looked away wearily, "That is an honorable charge."

Éowyn huffed, "To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?"

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?" Aragorn asked.

Danielle added, "Their will be other days, other battles. The women need you down their, they need your courage."

"You are aloud to stay. You are a woman as well as I and they let you fight in this battle. You have no reason to speak to me," Éowyn glared before turning to Aragorn, "Let me stand at your side."

Aragorn looked at Danielle then to Éowyn, "It is not in my power to command it," he then began to turn away.

"You do not command the others to stay! Not even your own sister," Éowyn spoke making Aragorn look at her. "They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you!" Éowyn suddenly gasped, "I'm sorry," then hurried away from them in an embarrassed frenzy.

"That was not kind of her to speak that way to you, I am sorry," Aragorn sighed.

"Do not fret about it, Aragorn," Danielle told him. "Éowyn has been cooped up all her life, but also been taught to fight. I would want to defend my people as much as her if I had been taught to do so all my life but never given the chance. She will find that when she is given the chance, not just valor is found in battle, but death and chaos."

* * *

Okay, so I've decided that after the battle of Helm's Deep, which may happen in the next chapter, may not, you never know that the first reviewer with a neat idea or just a funny one I will add in just for them because I can that's why! Now r and r! oh yes and thank you all my beautiful reviewers! You are the reason I have no life! Well I do… just…yeah… I LOVE YOU ANYWAY: **Nelarun, ElvenRyder, ElfLuver13, ArwenEvenstar83, Laer4572, LadyGlory, Sushi-san, Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi, Larien Telrunya, krillball6, Just Me, JEP101, White Blossom of Gondor, E.Tphonehome, Katie, Lady Dragon2**, and **Sweet A.K**. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Danielle sat in silence while staring at her sword. It gleamed just gently in the fire light. She had thoughts swarming around her head. _Ok, so we're going into battle…this is just peachy… Peaches… I like peaches… Too bad they don't know what peaches are…ACK! I'm off subject again. Ok, have to stay focused on the subject at hand. In the book the elves did not show up… We had to fend ourselves but… Well Rhiannan would be over joyed if Haldir just showed up. Heck, it would make me happy because then she would be too busy flirting with him to notice the thing between Boromir and me. The thing is I'd have to keep an eye open for him and another for Boromir… In the movie Haldir died but in the book he just wasn't heard of after Lothlorien. I can do this, I will prevail whether they like it or not!_ Danielle suddenly stood up, her finger in the air and she looked very determined. All those around her slowly edged away wearily.

Danielle touched the necklace Galadriel had given her and closed her eyes. The lady suddenly appeared to her as if she were in a vision, "_Yes child?_"

"_You asked for me to call you when I thought I needed your help_," Danielle told her. "_I fear I do need it now. Please, what do you think is best?_"

"_I have sent a small band of elves to help your people_," Galadriel answered gently, "_I know it is not much, but hopefully it will be enough to put this battle into your favor. Be careful, watch out for those you love, and your friends…_"

Danielle's eyes popped open and for a moment she just stared at the wall in front of her. Her head jerked up when she heard the sound of a horn, "Send for the king. Open the gate!" a soldier called. The command was repeated and Danielle spotted Rhiannan walking out of the caves, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Somehow she remembered that the elves would come, why couldn't Danielle? Well a small voice in her head told her that she knew it was going to happen, but the other part of her was blank. It had the poor girl utterly confused.

"How is this possible?" Théoden asked looking around at the elves in complete wonder.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together," Haldir explained with a serious expression on his face. "We come to honor that allegiance."

"_Mae govannen_, Haldir," Aragorn spoke hugging him in a not so manly fashion. Haldir looked shocked but returned the hug slightly. Danielle stared at him with confusion on her face, _How did they get here faster then us? HOW! Did they hide a secret traveling thingy from us just to see how fast we would die out on this journey! Stupid drunken abusive father masquerading as an Elf!_

Haldir turned to Théoden, "We are proud to fight alongside men, once more."

Rhiannan had the brightest smile that Danielle had ever seen on her friend. The girl suddenly ran to Haldir and leapt into his arms. She was careful not to move her hurt shoulder, though. Danielle suddenly burst into hysterical laughter at the look on Legolas's face. It looked as if he had eaten something rotten. Rhiannan looked over at Danielle then over at Legolas. Her eyes widened, _this might be bad later…

* * *

_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO STAY IN THE CAVES!" Rhiannan screamed turning to Aragorn.

Aragorn looked as calm as ever, "Your still wounded, and as it seems you can't use those gloves on yourself you would be better in the caves to help with those that come in wounded."

"I DON'T WANNA!"

Danielle sucked in a breath and leaned over to Haldir, "Do me a favor. Do the whole manly thing and pick her up by her waist, onto your shoulder, and carry her down to the caves. Then set her down, give her a nice sweet I'll never forget you kiss and order them to shut and lock the cave doors."

Haldir glanced over at the teenager. It seemed a large amount of thought was going through his mind. He shrugged and did just as she told him to. He didn't even flinch to pick her up, he just did. Danielle smiled to herself then glanced at Boromir, "What?"

"Is that one of your fantasies or something?" he asked with a playful smile.

Danielle took a slow step toward him and leaned up, her lips barely touching his, "Hmmm, well you're just going to have to wait and find out, won't you?" she then turned and walked away. She glanced back at him, his mouth hanging half way open and she continued walking to the place she had chosen to fight.

* * *

"Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night," Gimli spoke looking to Aragorn.

Danielle raised an eye brow, "There's gotta be luck somewhere in our blood, or we'd both all ready be dead."

Legolas for some reason seemed back into character, "That's certainly true. Your friends are with you, Aragorn."

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli grumbled.

"Pessimist," Danielle told him.

The marching and thumping of the Uruk-hai grew louder and louder. Lightning flashed and it instantly began to rain. The women and children in the caves could hear the sounds overhead and Rhiannan could see the fear in all of their faces. Mothers were drawing their children closer as if it would protect them. Rhiannan for the first time in her life actually felt scared. She was scared for the people around her, the men about to die, and for Haldir. On the Deeping Wall Aragorn began giving commands to the Elf warriors, "_A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas_." (Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!)

Danielle lifted her chin, her eyes watching the army before her, "Boromir?" she spoke jerking her head in his direction. She did not remove her eyes from the army though.

"Yes?"

She took a shaky breath, "Don't die on me ok?"

Boromir touched her chin making her force her eyes from the army, "Only if you promise not to die on me either, k?"

Danielle gave him a slight smile and nodded her head, "I…" she paused for a moment. "Keep an eye on Haldir, please? If he dies Rhiannan will be crushed, I couldn't bare it."

Before Boromir could answer the roaring from the army suddenly just stopped. Both looked to find an orc falling to the ground dead from and arrow. Another roar admitted and Danielle could barely hear Aragorn's commands.

After a moment it seemed the ladders began to head their way toward the wall. Danielle unsheathed her sword and stood ready. With in a moment she was on automatic mode with her sword flying, blocking, and killing. Her heart raced and it felt like it was in her throat. The she heard her brother screaming to Legolas in Elvish. Her eyes automatically looked to the center of the wall and she ran.

"Boromir!" she cried running his direction while dodging slices from different orcs, "GET OUT OF THERE!"

Before she could reach him the explosion rocketed her backwards into another body,"Get off!" she heard Gimli complain.

Danielle jumped up, "Ooops… sorry Gimli, where is Haldir?"

"I haven't seen him lass," Gimli told her. "But I'll see you at the end of the battle!"

Everything in a sense seemed to be in a panic. Danielle heard other men calling to retreat then she heard Haldir, "_Nan Barad!_" while slicing a few Uruk-hai. Danielle sucked in a sharp breath. She brought her bow out, set it up, and instantly fired it in Haldir's direction. It, luckily, flew passed his ear and into the Uruk-hai behind him. Haldir stared at Danielle then looked behind him. With a nod he ran off in the direction of the keep.

"Lucky shot," Boromir told her while grabbing her by the hand and running toward the keep as well, "you could have killed him."

"But I didn't know did I? And he's still alive, that's one for Danielle and none for Boromir!" she called back while they ran. Both slid into the keep and the doors were shut instantly.

"Are you all right?" Boromir asked instantly turning to her. "That explosion looked like it hurt."

Danielle gave him a slightly weak smile, "Never been better, but I'll certainly be soar later."

They could hear orders to go to the gate while Danielle tended to Boromir's hand. It had managed to get an arrow through it. It was only his left so he was still good to fight, but since they had a moment to spare Danielle took that moment to look to it, "The gate will not hold," Boromir whispered looking in the direction the men were running. "I fear we are running out of time."

_Why are these damn men always so pessimistic! Ah hell… but he's so cute…_ Danielle gave the bandage on last sharp tug to make him whence and tied it, "You must not look to the bad results but hope for the good," Danielle touched the side of his face and looked up at him. "Gandalf will come, he will not leave us here to die, and if he does I'm going to haunt him for the rest of his life!"

Boromir chuckled but jerked his head up when they heard Théoden call, "They've broken through! The castle is breached. Retreat!"

All were forced into the keep and Danielle found herself pacing back and forth while her brother yelled at Théoden. She was wracking her brain trying to remember something, anything to help them out. Suddenly she stopped pacing and she looked over at them, "Isn't there a passage that leads into the mountains?"

All of the men looked at her and Gamling answered slowly while looking at with a suspicious stare, "Yes…but they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many."

Aragorn began to give orders, "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance."

Théoden stared blankly at the ground, "So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Danielle looked at the King, "Fight it, and fight with all their might for those who have fallen for it."

"Ride out with me," Aragorn told Théoden. "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory."

"For Rohan. For your people."

"The sun is rising," Boromir told them looking up. He turned to Danielle, "You should go with the women, go with Rhiannan."

Danielle quickly shook her head, "No Boromir, I can't, I can't leave you, or my brother!"

"Rhiannan will need you," Boromir whispered, "take Haldir with you. You two will help lead the women and children to safety. I will see you again."

Danielle looked down then up at him, "I'll do it for you, no one else, but only this once; you cannot keep me from anymore battles."

Boromir chuckled and gave her a quick kiss before running with the others to get his horse. Haldir and Danielle quickly found their way with the women just before the doors were barricaded. Danielle hugged her stomach while she walked, she had saved Haldir's life, but would Boromir be able to protect his own?

* * *

**Note**: Yeah so I suck at uploading, but this scene is one of those that take a little bit. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks to my reviewers:

**ElfLuver13, Katie, Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi, Larien Telrunya, ArwenEvenstar83, Guinn Pern, Just Me, krillball6, ElvenRyder, lovenhope, Sir Fuzzalot, Laer4572, inugirl123mystic, E.Tphonehome**, and **Blackeri.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Rhiannan walked next to Éowyn in silence close to the back of the line of women and children. Rhiannan was fiddling with her gloves; she only had to use them a few times during the battle. Her thoughts were all on Haldir though, _He came… The elves came… They'll be fine, got two extra hands, he won't die… well… they did give Danielle a bow, that's not always a good thing… she probably hit him in the butt and now he died from an ass injury… ooo… that would hurt…_

"Son of a bloody monkey!" Rhiannan heard echo from behind her. "I stubbed my bleeping toe again!"

A male voice responded, "Those shoes look like they'll fall apart any minute… obviously not Elvish made, why do you still wear them?"

Rhiannan turned just in time to see Danielle look at Haldir with her evil death glare, "Because I _LIKE_ them that's why! What kind of question is that nancy boy?"

"Well if you had a newer pair you wouldn't stub your—"

"OWWWWY!"

"—toe so much… do you ever listen to anyone but yourself?"

Danielle looked up at him as if she just realized he was there, "Were you saying something Mr. party pooper?"

"Obviously not," Haldir sighed and began to look up ahead of them. "I don't know how anyone, Rhiannan for that matter…puts…up…with…you…"

Rhiannan smiled brightly and ran into his arms, "I'm so happy you're safe."

"What about me!" Danielle suddenly asked waving her arms in the air.

The two continued to ignore her. Haldir gave a slight whence while he let her back down on the ground, "Your hurt," Rhiannan pointed out looking at a blood stained place on his shoulder, "when we stop I'll take a look at it."

"You guys SUCK PLASTIC MONKEY BUTT! YOU HEAR ME! YOU SUCK IT!"

They still ignored her, "Don't worry about it," Haldir spoke gently. "I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

"Yeah a scratch that won't stop bleeding," Danielle scoffed.

"Exactly, what Danielle said."

"Oh great, thanks, now you hear me. Talk about him you hear me, ask for some pity, you ignore me!" Danielle complained.

"You say something Danielle?" Rhiannan asked.

"Stupid people and their stupid selective hearing," she grumbled walking off to talk with Éowyn, "you guys will soon taste my wrath…and it shall taste horrible…grrr…like… some burnt English muffin with eggs on it…"

Éowyn looked over at Danielle cautiously, "Are you feeling all right?"

Danielle looked over at her and quickly wiped the evil glare from her face. She answered in too happy of a voice though, "Oh I'm fine, just peachy, just loverly ready to DIE YOU STUPID PEOPLE! I SAVE HIS LIFE AND WHAT DO I GET! I GET IGNORED THAT'S WHAT!"

Éowyn stared at Danielle in shock and slowly backed away from her, "All right then milady… um… I think I'll just go make sure everyone else is all right… Bye!" and ran off to the front.

* * *

Finally a messenger was sent to the group to tell them to return to Helm's Deep and that they had won the battle by some miracle. Danielle attempted to ignore Rhiannan and Haldir while they walked next to one another, their hands held lovingly. _This is SO not fair, so she gets to fall for her guy, no problem, but if I even look at Boromir the wrong way in front of her oh no that can't be aloud! Cause then poor Danielle might become a Mary Sue GASP!_ "YOU'RE WEAK RHIANNAN!" she suddenly snapped turning to find Haldir leaving Rhiannan with a gentle kiss. Danielle glared and stormed away from them.

Finally away from them Danielle let out a sigh of relief and found herself walking out of the caves. A group of men greeted her, one being Boromir, who swept her into his arms and gave her a hug, "Is everyone all right?" she asked him when he set her down. Rhiannan and Haldir had just left the caves.

Boromir nodded his head, "Everyone is fine. I will be traveling to Isengard with Gandalf and the others, and Gandalf said that you should come with us."

"Why?"

"Because my dear," Gandalf answered walking toward them, "you need to find out why Saruman would kidnap you, and to put all your lessons to good use for once."

Boromir raised an eye brow didn't ask questions, "Rhiannan along with Haldir and Éowyn will lead the women, children, and those who survived back home."

Danielle nodded her head, "Who will I ride with?"

"Well we're fresh out of extra horses so you're stuck with me," Boromir smiled leading her to where he had left his horse. Aragorn was just getting ready to leave.

Danielle hopped onto the horse behind Boromir and hugged onto his waist. Rhiannan watched and glared, "HEY! WHY CAN'T I GO!" If anyone answered her, Danielle didn't know.

The ride was actually much longer then Danielle thought. Of course, long rides leads to evil thinking and boredom, _Hmmm… so if I could get Legolas drunk enough perhaps he would challenge Haldir to a duel for Rhiannan's heart… if Haldir accepts then that proves he cares for her...or is just very…I don't know it's very something… I wonder what Boromir would do if I pinched his butt… dirty thoughts… Tee hee… Rhiannan will kill me if I try anything… but Rhiannan isn't here and what Rhiannan doesn't know won't hurt her_.

Pinch

Boromir's back tensed just a little. An evil smile spread across Danielle's lips. She began to trace a finger gently along his back, as if she were just drawing something.

Pinch

"Danielle?" Boromir whispered.

"Hmm?" she answered while continuing to trace a finger along his back as if she had done nothing.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing?"

Boromir let out a sigh, "I mean the…the… thing… with my _butt_…"

Danielle's smile grew even bigger, "Oh you mean this?"

Pinch

Boromir jumped slightly, "Yes, that!"

Aragorn glanced back at Boromir with a raised eye brow, catching Gandalf's attention who also looked back at them, "Now look what you did, you're making a scene Mr. Gondorian sir."

"Why are you doing that?" Boromir asked as soon as Aragorn and Gandalf turned away from them.

"I'm bored," was Danielle's simple answer, "and it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Boromir huffed, "God woman, do you enjoy torturing me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have any idea what tracing my back with your fingers does to me?" Boromir spoke through clinched teeth.

Danielle's eyes widened, "What?"

"You know what," he growled.

"Do I now?"

"Danielle, please, not now, later at the Celebration when we return with the others," Boromir whispered attempting to keep his composure.

A blush suddenly appeared on her cheeks remember what they had talked about a few days ago, "Fine, Mr. grumpy stripes."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Finally they began to get closer to Isengard and their horses began to trot into water. Danielle could hear to voice faintly, "It's good. Definitely from the Shire. Longbottom leaf eh?"

"Uhh huh, I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon. A mug of ale in my hand. Putting my feet up on a settle after a hard day's work."

"Only, you've never done a hard day's work."

Finally Merry and Pippin came into sight eating and smoking, _Oh mother of God, their getting high! Dude… Middle-earth is full of stoners_.

"Welcome, my lords and lady to Isengard!" Merry spoke while standing up.

Gimli almost looked irritated except Danielle could rarely tell when his expression changed because of all the hair in his face, she thought he was ok all the same, "You young rascals. A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and … and smoking!"

"_Stoners!_" Danielle coughed into her hand, no one seemed to notice, seriously, it's like this script is just programmed into their head no matter what happens.

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well earned comforts," Pippin told them in a slurry voice. "The salted pork is particularly good."

Merry spoke next ignoring the comments that Gandalf and Gimli were muttering under their breath, "We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard."

Treebeard, as if right on cue, tromped over, "Hoooom, young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a Wizard to manage here locked in his tower," he told them. _Dude, if he calls Gandalf young, I wonder how old HE is!_

The group moved toward the tower and Aragorn called up, "Show yourself!"

"Be careful, even in defeat Saruman is dangerous," Gandalf warned.

"Well lets have his head and be done with it," Gimli told them.

"I kind of agree with shorty over here," Danielle commented making Gimli growl.

"No, we need him alive. We need him to talk," Gandalf told them, then added, "And Danielle, stop insulting Gimli." _OH…MY…GOD! Did he just go off script! I think he just did! Oh god my heart! …just kidding…_

"Fine…"

The booming sound of Saruman's voice caught their attention, "You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?"

_Filthy git is trying to con his way into surviving, If I could spit that high I would so have landed a big wet on in his freaking eye!_ Danielle was glaring up at the defeated Wizard. Théoden answered him, "We shall have peace…. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg… are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… we shall have peace!"

"GO THÉODEN!" Danielle suddenly cheered while getting some odd looks from all those around her.

"Oh look," Saruman smiled evilly, "you've brought the princess. Have you all ready taken her in as your pupil Gandalf? Taught her your ways? I can see your white ora surrounding her like a shield. And the son of Denethor, who has fallen in love with her, how disappointed his father shall be. In love with one of the heirs to Gondor? Tut, tut, that will not do. She holds too much knowledge for one so young."

"You shall not speak to her," Aragorn glared. Boromir had his hand read on his hilt.

Saruman switched to Gandalf, "Gibbets and crows! Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Grahame? Let me guess… the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

Gandalf answered, "Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

Saruman nodded his head, as if now he understood, "So you have come here for information. I have some for you," he lifted up the Palantir. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You are all going to die! But you know this don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger or foreigner to our world will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile and his sister, crept from the shadows will never sit on the throne of Gondor. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him… those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough!" Gimli snarled. "Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!"

"No!" Danielle hissed, "Don't listen him, either of you, he is just trying to turn us against Gandalf."

"Come down Saruman and your life will be spared!" Gandalf tried to reason.

Saruman raised his staff, "Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" in an instant a giant fire ball his Gandalf who for a moment was engulfed in flam. The fire instantly disappeared and Gandalf was not even a bit singed.

"Saruman….. your staff is broken!" Gandalf told him. The staff in Saruman's hand instantly burst into a million pieces.

Grima appeared from behind Saruman, almost scared. Théoden called up to him, "Grima! You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down."

_Yes evil gross man, come down, be our friend, I'll try not to kill you this time I swear!_ Danielle thought to herself. Saruman sneered, "A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you Théoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!"

Danielle glared. That was about all she could do, or at least was aloud to do, "Grima…. Come down! Be free of him!" Théoden pleaded.

"Free? He will never be free!" Saruman told them.

"No!" Grima spat. Saruman instantly turned around and hit him to the ground. _Man, I bet that is how he would have treated his kids, another drunken abusive father, OH NO! Everyone is Middle-earth is both drunk and abusive or a stoner!_

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf continued to plea.

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" Saruman demanded. Before anyone could answer though Grima rose up and instantly stabbed Saruman into the back making him fall off the tower. Legolas shot Grima and killed him. With a disgusting squish sound Saruman landed on some spikes and the Palantir fell from his robes.

Gandalf sighed, "Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike."

Treebeard spoke, "The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees."

Gandalf suddenly realized what Pippin was doing, "Pippin!" he called as the young hobbit picked up the Palantir, "Peregrin Took. I'll take that my lad! Quickly now!" the hobbit did just as he was told Gandalf quickly wrapped it in his robes.

The group began to head back into the direction of Edoras. Danielle tapped Boromir on the shoulder, "So, do I get to see you drunk?"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Pinch

* * *

**Note**: Hey guys, sorry about the long wait, I really didn't mean to take this long. Oh and if any of you are Harry Potter fans at all, I am doing a more serious piece called : **The Story of a Girl**, that's if your interested at all. Anyway thinks to all my reviewers! We LOVE YOU:

**Laer4572, ArwenEvenstar83, Nelarun, Katie, Sushi-san85, Just Me, ElfLuver13, lovenhope, Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi, krillball6, Larien Telrunya, E.Tphonehome, Opera-Gypsy, ElvenRyder, Pearlmegan, Audrey Midnight, Godrules, **and** EmilyMalfoy.** Thanks you guys! And you know, click that button down there and tell me how much you want me to update! Sorry about this chapter being mainly Danielle, the next will have Rhiannan! Love yuh!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Rhiannan stared up at Edoras while it slowly became closer, "How come Danielle was allowed to travel with the men and we had to stay here?" Éowyn asked, mostly to herself.

Rhiannan glanced over at the young woman, "Why must you ask so many questions?"

"Why does your best friend keep so many secrets from you?" Éowyn asked looking over at her.

"What? Danielle doesn't keep secrets from me… she wouldn't…" (Awe, yes people, the irony of it all.) Rhiannan looked up ahead at Haldir.

Éowyn raised an eye brow, "Yes, of course she wouldn't. Besides, she's too good at it for you to recognize, that is if she was, but of course she wouldn't," Éowyn let out a sigh then turned and went to help an elderly woman with her load.

Rhiannan looked down at her hands, taking in Éowyn's assumption, _Danielle wouldn't do that…_

_Yeah she would, you've been a prat lately to her._

_When did you start talking like that? Using the word prat…pphhtt…_

_Prat_

_What? No! She's my best friend, I only want her happiness._

_What about your urge to go home?_

_I still have it! Why wouldn't I want to go home!_

_Haldir, remember?_

_Right…_

_Prat!_

_SHUT UP! I have not been a prat, Danielle and I have had only one argument!_

_Yeah, and you said, "Danielle, don't you dare fall for Boromir, cause that would make you a Mary-Sue, and we are going to go home!" even though this is where she belongs you know._

_What? No… Danielle doesn't belong her, I don't belong here, we're just coping tell we find someone who will take us home._

_Yeah, sure._

_I'm being serious._

_So, question, why is it that Danielle can't fall for Boromir, as great as a guy as he is and we know he wouldn't intentionally hurt her, he's too much of a gentleman, but you can stand and kiss Haldir out in the open? I don't see the fairness in this._

_Well…I… no… I know we're going home so when we leave I won't be…_ Rhiannan looked over Haldir who had looked back at her and left a smile. _Shit…_

_Exactly my point, now go eat some you prat._

_I didn't even think… My whole anti-Mary-Sue rampage and unknowingly I'm off gallivanting and falling in love with the elf of my dreams… by the valar…_

_Careful, evil elvish thoughts!_

_AAAAAH!_

_Anyway, you're worse then she is. Danielle has been fighting herself to not fall for him for the past, who knows how many months and here you are, flaunting it. And you fell for him in less then a month._

_Shut up_

_Prat_

"SHUT UP!" she suddenly screamed covering her ears. Quite a few people around her took a large step away from her with a scared look on their faces.

Haldir was by her side in a few minutes, "You all right?"

"I was having an argument with my conscience who suddenly decided to come into play," Rhiannan muttered.

"You win?" he asked.

"No," she glared at the ground, the glare actually made for herself, "I'm an evil self-absorbed prat."

Haldir chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, "No you're not. Your conscience finally decided to come out of hiding after the last battle is all. First one, I hear that you haven't had to fight for a quite a few months."

Rhiannan looked up at him, "Haldir I…" she paused when she heard someone let out a cheer that they were finally home.

"Yes?" he asked while he let the other villagers pass.

Before her true reasoning came out she suddenly hit on the shoulder and ran yelling, "YOU'RE IT!"

Haldir for a moment stood there in shock until a boy tugged at him, "Aren't you gonna go get her mister?"

"What is… _it_?" he asked confusedly.

The kid had him bend down and he explained it thoroughly into his ear. Haldir's eyes widened then he was quickly off in the direction Rhiannan had gone.

* * *

Finally the group of travelers that Danielle was in arrived back at Edoras later that night. There was to be a celebration held in honor of those who had died and also in victory of the battle. Danielle was busy helping Pippin down from one of the horses when she lost her balance and fell into another person. Luckily, whoever it was caught them, "Careful there," a voice spoke.

Danielle turned to find Éomer looking back at her, "Sorry about that," she spoke setting Pippin down on the ground. He was off like a rocket to the Golden Hall, "My balance doesn't function very well."

Éomer chuckled, "I noticed. You are Lady Danielle, Aragorn's sister, correct?"

Danielle nodded her head and put her handout to shake his, "Pleasure to meet you, Éomer."

He took her hand up and pressed his lips gently on her knuckles, "Pleasure is all mine, my lady," he smiled before bowing, "If you'll excuse me," and he left her to stare at him in shock. _Okay… that was…weird… good thing Boromir wasn't here to see that…_ Danielle quickly shook her head and headed back up to the Golden Hall.

* * *

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country," Théoden spoke while raising his glass to those in his hall around him. "Hail the victorious dead!"

"HAIL!" those in the hall answered. Danielle glanced at her older brother to catch his flinch. _How is one victorious if they are dead?_ Danielle asked herself before turning when the music and merry making began.

Both Danielle and Rhiannan found themselves laughing and clapping to the beat of the music. A hand tapped Danielle on the shoulder and she turned to find Éomer standing behind her, "The Elf and the Dwarf and having a drinking contest, and they are insisting that both you and your friend come watch," he told her with a light in his eyes she didn't understand.

Danielle quickly turned and grabbed Boromir, Rhiannan had heard Éomer, "Come on, the elves gonna get drunk," she told him dragging him, their hands interlaced out of habit.

Éomer took a seat next to the table where the beers were sitting. He oddly reminded the girls of a college frat boy passing out the drinks, "No pauses, no spills," he told the two.

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli laughed while picking up his first beer.

Legolas looked down confused, "So… it's a drinking game?"

"AYYE!" some of the Rohirrim answered.

"Last one standing wins heh heh heh!" Gimli laughed before picking up another beer.

Boromir walked over and picked up a beer for himself. Legolas slowly took a sip of the stuff then began to chug it down when Haldir came over and put his arms around Rhiannan. _Jealous much?_ Danielle thought to herself glancing at Legolas who was drinking the drinks without even spilling a drop. Gimli on the other hand was making a huge mess across his beard, "So much for no spills," she muttered.

Éomer chuckled at her comment. It seemed another thirty minutes passed until Gimli let out a fowl fart and laughed while finally speaking, "Raaar it's the dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women haha."

_Never thought I would see a dwarf shit faced in my life_, Danielle thought to herself, _this is worse then the high hobbits_.

Legolas was looking as his hands oddly, making Rhiannan raise an eye brow, "I feel something… A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me," he looked up concerned. Danielle couldn't hold it in any longer. She suddenly doubled over with laughter; one would think she was the drunk one.

"What did I say?" Gimli spoke with a heavy slur, "He can't hold his liquor," and without another word he fell over backwards passed out.

"Games over," Legolas spoke looking at Éowyn then at Haldir. His face suddenly turned to stone and then a glare. "Haldir, come with me outside."

Rhiannan's eyes widened, "Legolas what are you doing?"

"Proving who is the better elf for you, Rhiannan," he told her, it seemed almost in character…yet not… "Haldir, I challenge you to a duel for Rhiannan's heart."

"Um…Legolas," Rhiannan whispered, she glanced over at Danielle who had Boromir trying to stop her from laughing, "I _don't_ like you like _that_," she hissed this one.

"You are just delusional to this… sad excuse for an elf."

"Legolas," Haldir warned, "you are not right in your head, you've just downed a lot of human alcohol, it acts differently on your brain then elfish alcohol does."

"Backing out are you!" Legolas asked turning on his heel to look at him, wildly out of character.

"Legolas, this is not the time, nor the place."

"YES!" Legolas spoke holding up a finger, "IT IS!"

Danielle suddenly appeared, magically took a large mug of ale, put a baby's bottle top on it and put it in Legolas' mouth making him drink it. With in a moment he was out, in Boromir's arms (think anything wrong people I'll hunt you down and beat you!) then the Gondorian carried the unconscious elf to an empty bench and dropped him on "accident." Danielle was on another laughing fit and sat down at the end of one of the benches.

As the night moved on Pippin and Merry were up on one of the tables singing to one of the songs playing, "_Oh you can search far and wide, you can drink the whole town dry_."

"Would you like to dance Boromir?"

Boromir gave her a smile, "I'd really like to love, but I'm too tipsy at the moment to be much of a dancing partner."

Danielle pouted but then turned when Éomer tapped her on the shoulder, "Would you care to dance with me then?"

"Well since he doesn't…" she answered slowly before nodding her head and letting him lead her to the dance floor.

Pippin and Merry's song continued, "_But you'll never find a beer so brown, But you'll never find a beer so brown,  
As the one we drink in our hometown, As the one we drink in our hometown_.

Éomer, all though he was obviously full of ale as well, was not that bad of a dancer. He spun her around the dance floor and Danielle let out a girlish laugh. Boromir watched in silence, and he felt his stomach flip over in jealousy. He had known Éomer, even before now, when Théoden and his father, Lord Denethor, would meet. When they were younger Éomer was a play boy of sorts, and Boromir knew the look Éomer had on his face to well, he also didn't like it.

"You can drink your fancy ales; you can drink them by the flagon  
But the only brew for the brave and true…" Pippin stopped for a moment, Rhiannan noticed him glancing at Gandalf. Danielle on the other hand was in the middle of a turn with Éomer and was pulled back up against his chest, her eyes wide in almost shock. _This feels…odd…and almost wrong… it's just a dance though…_

"Pippin!" Merry yelled.

They finished their song, "_Comes from the Green Dragon_!"

Danielle turned and clapped for the two while laughing. She looked around for Boromir who was missing. Frowning, she thanking Éomer for the dance, then walked to Gandalf to ask him question, but was cut off by Aragorn, "No news of Frodo?"

"No word, nothing," Gandalf answered sounding slightly down trodden.

"We have time. Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor," Aragorn told him.

Gandalf, for the first looked almost lost. Over the weeks that Danielle had been stuck alone with the wizard she hadn't seen this side of him, "Do we know that?"

"What does your heart tell you?" Aragorn asked, turning Gandalf's words on him. Danielle smiled at the question.

Gandalf nodded his head and spoke just before he noticed Danielle standing on the other side of him, "That Frodo is alive. Yes… yes he's alive."

Danielle turned to leave but the wizard touched her shoulder, "Your busy, I'll talk to you later…"

"No, my dear girl," Gandalf chuckled. "No time is better then the present."

"Can we speak outside?"

Gandalf nodded his head and lead her out. Rhiannan watched with a raised eye brow, _seriously I do wonder what happened when Danielle was gone for those few days…_

_PRAT!_

_SHUT UP! _She glared at herself again but continued on her train of thought. _They did nothing dirty… eww…bad thoughts… But… hey where is Boromir? Haldir said he seemed upset or mad… _Rhiannan's eyes grew bigger, _Oh my God-a! Éomer was flirting with her! Boromir got jealous! I god! How stupid can I be! There is something going on, at least with their emotions! CRAP! SHE WAS RIGHT!

* * *

_

**Note**: So this one actually came out a lot faster then the other ones. Yeah so Anywho, let you guys in on a little secret, Danielle is the one who has been writing all, we mean **_all_** of the chapters, even this one. Except the note is Rhiannan cause Danielle doesn't know she is writing the note, and also posting it, woo! Yeah so, I'm moving to Washington soon, but don't worry Danielle will still get my input, just from afar, and Danielle is getting back from Florida tomorrow so she'll be back writing. She just e-mailed me this and told me to take a look at it. Also the other story, The Story of a Girl, I've seen what's gonna happen later on and I like the turn D's taken with it so if any of you guys like the story then keep reading it as it gets updated, it should be good! Anyway thanks to our wonderful reviewers:

**Lovenhope, krillball6, ElfLuver13, Valinor's Twilight, Katie, Larien Telrunya, Nelarun, Sushi-san85, Audrey Midnight, Guinn Pern, Scorpian, Just Me, Laer4572, ElvenRyder, Icea, Aimme, Opera-Gypsy**, and **Lintered**.

P.s. don't worry, even though Danielle and I won't be in the same state, Danielle will keep writing tell the end, I'll make her!

RBandDJ


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

A small tap at Boromir's door made his head jerk up, "Boromir?" a voice called gently from the other side. "Boromir? Are you in here?"

With a grunt he stood and opened the door to let her in, "What can I help you with Danielle?"

"Well I'm here for two reasons," she told him walking in then turning to look up at him. "One, why did you leave so suddenly?"

"You were having a fine time, and I was, well am, too intoxicated to be of any mirth to you," Boromir answered simply while taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

Danielle rolled her eyes, "Boromir," she sat next to him and forced him to look at him, "I thought we were over this brooding bit. What is bothering you?"

"Éomer," he muttered.

"Éomer? Why in the world is Éomer bothering you?"

Boromir looked down at her his hands and muttered, though she heard him all the same, "He was flirting…with…you…"

A smile appeared on Danielle's face and she laughed gently, "You're jealous because it looked like another man was flirting with me?" she asked with an amused look.

"This isn't something to laugh about Danielle," Boromir commented gruffly while standing. "I know Éomer, when he sets his sights on something he'll do almost anything with in reason to have it, or them."

Danielle bit her bottom lip and stood slowly. She touched his shoulder making him turn to her, "Boromir," she gave a sigh, "do you really have that little of faith in me?"

"No, I wasn't saying that it's just…" he paused for a moment searching for the right words. "Danielle what would you want with me if you could have a younger man?"

"Do you really think I care about age Boromir?" she asked resting a hand against the side of his cheek. "I don't. Up until this very moment have I even given our age difference a moments thought, and I don't care. So find more trust in me, or you might lose me like your fearing right now."

Boromir nodded his head, "I guess… I'm just worried; you are the best thing that's happened to me in a while."

Danielle smile, "Anyway, the real reason I came here," she took a seat back on the bed; Boromir took a seat in the chair next to it. "Gandalf is traveling to Minis Tirith in the morning with Pippin and I've been commanded to go with them. Gandalf wishes to extend an invitation to you to join us…"

Boromir paused and thought on his options, "Father will not be pleased with me when I return," he whispered.

"Whys that? I would think he would be happy that you returned home alive."

Boromir shook his head, "He asked me to bring the ring to him… Obviously I have failed him and there is one other thing…"

Danielle furrowed her eyes brows, "What?"

"How am I supposed to explain to him that I've fallen for one of the lost heirs of Gondor?" he asked with a slight smile taking her hands in his.

* * *

Rhiannan stared over at Legolas as he awoke slowly, "How much does it hurt?"

"I think I'm gonna throw up," he muttered feeling his head, _that's weird… I didn't know elves could get hang-overs…hmmm… What did Danielle put in that ale she gave him anyway?_

"Wasn't exactly what I meant," she muttered while standing to help him up. "I mean how much does it hurt to know you can't have me?"

Legolas stared at her, "Are you all right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never talk to me like this," Legolas pointed out. "You're usually screaming for me to get away…"

Rhiannan chewed on the inside of her mouth, "It's too early, or late, to do that so I'm just not gonna."

The two walked out of the golden hall and Legolas hiked his hood up over his head, "I like this version of you better."

_Shit_

"It's easier to resist," he told her before looking up at the stars.

_Cra—WHAT! Easier to resist someone who is being nice? What the heck!_

"You're weird," she commented before noticing Aragorn who was walking out with Haldir right behind him.

Legolas continued to examine the sky then he turned to Aragorn and spoke, "The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East, a sleepless malice… The eye of the enemy is moving."

"You talk in way too many riddles Elvin man," Rhiannan pointed out.

Legolas suddenly turned, "He is here!" then they all ran into the golden hall and burst into a room finding Pippin fighting with the Palantir that was covered in fire.

"Help him!" Merry pleaded.

Aragorn grasped the Palantir instantly and fought with it for a moment before dropping it and watching it role on the ground. _Talk about your fire ball_, Rhiannan thought to herself while she stared at the black orb. Rhiannan watched as Gandalf threw a blanket over the Palantir then moved to Pippin to try and wake him up. After just a moment Pippin let out a gasp and instantly began to cry and apologize. A comforting hand took her own and she looked up to find Haldir. With out a thought she fell into his arms and buried her face into his chest.

* * *

The next morning when Danielle awoke lying on Boromir (both were fully clothed) she silently got up, left a kiss on his brow then wondered out to the hall to find Gandalf sitting at one of the tables looking slightly disturbed. As soon as she sat next to him he instantly told her of the events of the night before, "There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool but an honest fool he remains," Gandalf told them while looking thoughtful. "He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith," Gandalf continued on and at this point Aragorn had joined them. "His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing; he knows the Heirs of Elendil have come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still; strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King or even Queen return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit Rohan must be ready for war."

Théoden who had also been listening instantly answered, "Tell me! Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go!" Aragorn insisted.

"No!" Danielle snapped. Aragorn looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn insisted looking from his younger sister to Gandalf.

"They will be," Gandalf told him while pulling the two siblings aside. "Pippin, Danielle, and I—"

"and Boromir," Danielle added.

"And Boromir," Gandalf continued, "have all ready made plans to head there as it is. You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships. Understand this; things are now in motion that cannot be undone. We ride for Minas Tirith."

_Woopee_, Danielle thought to herself sarcastically. _Hours of riding a horse while feeling my ass go numb…woo…

* * *

_

"What do you mean your leaving?" Rhiannan insisted chasing after her best friend.

Danielle rolled her eyes, "As in I'm going to get on a horse and go to a place that you will not be at, that's what I mean by leaving."

"I know that!" Rhiannan snapped. "But why? Where are you going?"

"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away," Danielle answered sarcastically. "Oh wait, we're all ready there."

"Danielle, seriously."

"We're going to Minis Tirith to try and talk some sense in Boromir's father," she answered while they reached the barn yard. "And I don't want to hear it Rhiannan. I've thought long and hard about this and it feels right to me, in my gut. I don't care if you still want to go home, I don't! This is my home and I'm not going to try and find a way back. I don't have to, I was born here wasn't I!"

"Danielle, calm down, I wasn't going to say anything," Rhiannan tried to reassure her. "I'm just worried is all."

Danielle paused then turned to her, "I know," she answered almost too seriously for Rhiannan's taste, "I really do, but you worry too much. I understood your weird reaction when we first got here, but hearing your voice in the back of my head for so long telling me not to do something is driving me nuts! You just…"

Rhiannan looked down at her feet then suddenly threw her arms around her and whispered into her ears, "Just before careful ok? I couldn't survive if something happened to you."

Danielle felt unwanted tears escape her eyes, "Hey, I'm gonna be the one behind big walls, you're the one in the battle, just stick with Aragorn ok? I know you don't want to go near Legolas, but Aragorn will keep you safe, you know that."

Rhiannan nodded and pulled away, "Actually, Legolas isn't all that bad, if I act nice to him he leaves me alone, sort of; he at least doesn't hit on me…as bad…"

Danielle smirked, "Well who would have thunk it, Princess Muffin Monkey went back into character."

"We're growing up you know," Rhiannan whispered. "This world's forcing us to."

Danielle nodded her head, "Yeah, it is, but I think it's for the better," Danielle glanced over to find Pippin asking Merry questions on if Merry was going with them. "We can't be horribly messing things up, the world hasn't exploded yet."

"Yeah, yet, but you be careful kid," Rhiannan smiled.

Danielle mounted her horse and nodded her head, "As long as you do the same," then sped off after Boromir and Gandalf just as he heard Pippin calling for Merry.

Rhiannan looked down at the curly haired hobbit and sighed. Aragorn walked up with them to watch the three horses fade in the distance. Merry spoke softly, it was mostly to himself but the other two heard him, "He's always followed me everywhere I went since before we were tweens. I would get him into the worst sort of trouble but I was always there to get him out. Now he's gone… Just like Frodo and Sam."

Rhiannan turned her head to find Haldir watched her silently. Letting the two continue to speak in private she walked to him, "You look sad," she commented touching the side of his face.

"I've just received word from Lady Galadriel," he commented taking her hands into his. "She has asked that now that the battle of Helm's Deep is over that we return to Lothlorien to prepare for our departure to the Grey Haven."

Rhiannan searched his eyes and felt her heart sink, "Are you leaving then?"

"I have to," he told her with a look of sadness in his eyes, "but the white lady has invited you to join us if you wish."

Rhiannan looked down, "I can't Haldir; I have to stay… For Danielle, she expects to me stay with Aragorn…"

Haldir leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, "I will see you again, my love," he whispered. "I will not go to the Grey Haven without you, but I must return to the White Lady to insure that she does make it to the shores of Middle-earth safely… I promise I'll find you, I will."

Rhiannan smiled feeling an unexpected tear slip down her cheek, "I'll wait, for as long as it takes for you to return," she whispered before leaving one last lingering kiss. "Be careful."

"What else am I?" he asked her before slowly backing away and disappearing.

Rhiannan turned and walked up to where Aragorn and Merry stood, "He's returning to Lothlorien," she explained to why she looked so sad. "And I am left to wait."

"Well Miss Rhiannan," Merry spoke with a smile, Aragorn had cheered him up. "If you and that Haldir bloke don't work out, you always got me!"

Rhiannan laughed, _Too bad Danielle isn't here to cringe at this_, "Thanks Merry," she smiled leaving a kiss on his cheek, "you're too kind. I'll definitely keep you in mind."

"ARAGORN!" Merry yelped, "SHE KISSED ME! I KNEW IT! SHE DOES FAVOR ME OVER LEGOLAS! YAY!"

Rhiannan's eyes widened, _Ah man… I made another character go out of character… WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

* * *

_

**Note**: Well now… that was more sappy then I expected… But it'll do. So now I'm off to go swimming. Hope you guys enjoyed this. It is not up to speed like my other ones but that happens. Thanks to all our lovely reviewers!

**Laer4572, Sushi-san85, Icea, Lintered, Valinor's Twilight, lovenhope, Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi, Mesphia, Melaya Fiwen, Katie, ElfLuver13, Guinn Pern, Nelarun, Opera-Gypsy**, and **ElvenRyder**.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Danielle stared at the city that Boromir called home. Quickly, the three horses rode in the direction of the city. Just as they entered the gates of Minas Tirith Gandalf turned to the other two, "You must not go and see your father just yet, Boromir," Gandalf commented looking from Danielle back to Boromir. "I must speak to him before he is aware of your presence here. Danielle, your time to use what you have learned from me will come soon."

"Danielle and I will make our way to my home," he told Gandalf. "Then once you think it is best I will go and greet my father."

Boromir lead Danielle silently up the levels, he wasn't in much of a gallant hurry as Gandalf was, and so it gave him time to talk to her finally, "So, what has been on my mind these last few… days or so is what exactly happened when you were with Gandalf?"

Danielle blinked and answered too hurriedly, "Nothing…"

"Don't believe you," he commented while he led them to his home stables.

"And why not?" she asked while he told the stable boy that no one was to know of their arrival just yet.

Boromir put up a finger to tell her would answer her in a moment. After about ten minutes of dodging servants, the two made it into a set of rooms that Danielle assumed all belonged to Boromir. Finally, Boromir turned to her and answered, "The reason I don't believe you, is you answered too quickly, and," he circled behind her one, "Gandalf would not have said all that if nothing went on while you were with him."

Danielle looked around her, "Boromir, it doesn't matter," she insisted while walking into the next room. She was browsing her new area.

Boromir sighed and took a seat at the desk in the next room, "I think it does, but if you insist on not telling me I suppose that I will find out later."

Danielle gave him a sly smile and took a seat on his lap, "Yes, you certainly will find out later."

Boromir raised an eye brow, "Will I?"

Danielle nodded her head and started casually playing with a lock of his hair, "So… how exactly are you going to tell your father about me? I mean we both know that he won't be too happy in the first place…"

"Yes, but he will be more upset over Aragorn then you," Boromir commented before placing a kiss on her forehead. "And right now I'm telling you, I don't care what he or anyone else says. I care about you… Danielle I… I love you."

Danielle froze for a moment and stared at him, "Do you really mean that?" she asked carefully while searching his eyes.

Boromir touched her cheek and nodded his head, "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," he whispered before pressing his lips against hers.

For a moment she let his kiss envelop her and then she finally pulled away, "I love you too Boromir."

* * *

The two showed up next to the white tree right when Gandalf and Pippin were exiting the throne room, "It is time you go and speak with your father," Gandalf told Boromir almost gruffly. Boromir turned to Danielle for a moment, left a lingering kiss on her lips then turned and marched into the throne room.

"Gandalf?" Danielle asked looking at the wizard, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"All has turned to vain ambition. He would use even his grief as a cloak! A thousand years this city has stood and now at the whim of a madman it will fall! And the white tree, the tree of the King will never bloom again."

"Gandalf don't say that," Danielle whispered before looking at the tree.

Pippin looked at the guards that stood next to the tree, "Why are they still guarding it?"

Without even a thought, while Gandalf answered, Danielle walked toward the tree. She ignored the nervous glances that the guards gave her and touched the trunk of the tree gently. Her hand stayed on the tree while Gandalf explained why they guarded it, "They guard it because they have hope. A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a king will come and this city will be as it once was before it fell into decay. Danielle? What is it?"

Danielle slowly pulled from the tree and looked up at it, "It still has life, Gandalf, I don't know how, but I can feel it. It's so weak though, so sad…on its last limb," _Dude I sound like one of those loony people who think they can talk to trees… I really am losing my mind huh? Well I guess Mary-Sues can talk to trees… oh god I'm starting to sound like Rhiannan…miss her…_

Gandalf sighed and the three began to walk toward the point of the top section, "The old wisdom born out of the west was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living and counted the old names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons. Childless lords sat in aged halls musing on heraldry or in high, cold towers asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of Kings failed. The white tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men," Gandalf looked over at Danielle then sighed.

"I never…" Danielle paused. "Now I can see why Aragorn didn't wish to take the throne like he rightfully should have…"

Gandalf looked down at her, "Why do you say that?"

"Our grandfathers, uncles, great grandfathers…" she looked down at her hands. "Power is a strange thing. Put in the right hands… amazing things can happen, but put in the wrong… I think Aragorn feels he's not worthy of such a task…"

Gandalf nodded his head then looked across at the dark mountains across from Minas Tirith, "It's a dark day when the wrong person is given power."

"Mordor," Pippin whispered looking across at the mountains.

_You see! Almost get them off the script, but no randomly they just have pull back into the world of the script worlds! AH!_ "Yes, there it lies," Gandalf answered calmly. "This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow."

Danielle began to zone out from what the two were talking about and glanced back at the throne room doors when they opened and out came a gloomy looking Boromir. After biting her bottom lip, Danielle made her way toward him. The moment she was in his sight his eyes instantly lit up and he pulled her into his arms, "How did it go?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"He was more upset about me not bringing the ring to him…" Boromir looked in the direction of Gandalf and Pippin. "I think he was too angry to take a moment and figure out what I was saying to him about you. All he knows if I found someone."

His eyes were completely stone while they looked out at the mountains, "Everything will be fine, Boromir. Maybe knowing your back will pull him from his mindless wonderings."

Boromir nodded his head, "I have yet to see Faramir… It worries me…"

Danielle sighed and walked back to the side while taking a seat on the stone wall, "What does your heart tell you Boromir?" she whispered looking up at him while he walked toward her.

Boromir paused for a moment, "For right now that… That he's all right…"

Danielle smiled slightly and pulled the large man into an embrace, "You'll see him again, Boromir, I know it. Faramir will return home, and with it knowledge of many other things."

He pulled back and looked at her questionably, but she shook her head at him. A moment of silence passed between the two until the sound of doors slamming open made them look toward the throne room. At first it looked as if the Steward was storming out, then he caught sight of his eldest son holding hands with a young woman. The anger that was in his face, to their surprise, lifted.

"Father," Boromir spoke pulling Danielle behind him as if to protect her from his father's wrath, "I thought you didn't wish to speak with me."

"Yes, it would seem that way wouldn't it," Denethor commented while glancing at Danielle who was peaking out from behind his son. "Then I remembered you spoke of a young woman that you had strong intentions for," he looked like he was waiting for something. "Well introduce her to me, boy."

Boromir slowly pulled Danielle into the Steward's view and spoke, "Father this is Danielle, Danielle my father, Denethor son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor."

"Who are her parents?" Denethor asked staring suspiciously at her. _Eww… he's staring at me, make him stop!_

Gandalf was next to them quickly, "Denethor, is it really that important on whom her parents were? Your eldest son has found love, and I see a marriage in the future."

Denethor peered even closer to Danielle then his eyes widened. A glare was set upon his son in an instant, "You betray me more then one way, Boromir! Bringing this girl into our city! I will have her arrested—!"

"You will do no such thing father!" Boromir snapped pulling her closer to him. "This is the one I choose, over the years you have told me to find a woman to bare my children, now I have. You should be happy for that, not angry because of whom her family is or was."

_GO BOROMIR!_ Danielle cheered in her head.

Denethor glared down at her, "Another wizard's pupil," he snarled. "Foolish you are, my son, and soon you will see your mistake."

* * *

"Pippin! Bergil! Will you two wait up!" Danielle called running after Pippin and the ten year old that was showing me around.

"Well, Miss Danielle," Bergil smiled, "if you were not so interested in the gardens we wouldn't be so far ahead."

"Snarky little boy," Danielle laughed while ruffling up his brown hair.

"We must hurry!" the boy told them bursting into a sprint. Pippin and Danielle ran after him, "They say that the Captains of the Outlands are coming to the city today to help with the war!"

The three of them made it just outside the city gates as a large amount of men upon horse back began to enter the city. Danielle watched in silence until she heard Pippin speak up, "So, are you going to marry him?"

Danielle's eyes snapped down to the hobbit, "What?"

"Are you going to marry Boromir?"

"I…" she paused for a second, "I don't know. He hasn't even hinted at proposing."

Pippin grinned, "Would you accept if he proposed though?"

Danielle felt her cheeks flush, "I dunno… Peregrine Took, when did you suddenly become so nosy? It feels like your taking cues from Rhiannan."

The hobbit's smile grew bigger.

"You aren't are you?"

Pippin shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what you're talking about. I was just hopin' that there would be a wedding after this war is over. Weddings mean ale and dancing and marry making."

"If I accepted Rhiannan would fly off her lid at me."

"No she wouldn't," Pippin told her. "That morning, before we left, Rhiannan talked to me. She said… now what did she say… Oh yeah, she said that as much as she knew that you two should get home, she had never seen you so happy before when you are with Boromir and that maybe you two were actually meant to be, but with a funny twist of fate you put into the wrong world for your own protection."

"Your not making his up are you?"

Pippin mockingly looked guilt struck, "Mwa? Ever lie to my perfect Danielle? Never!"

"Pippin, you're acting really weird."

Pippin looked down at his wrist as if looking at a watch, "Well, would you look at the time, I better be off! Lots of important things to do you know!" and with that Pippin began to walk off quickly.

"Wait! You don't know what a watch is!" she paused for a moment with her eyes growing even bigger. "He's not going to propose is he?" then ran after him.

**Note**: So I'm going to answer some of my reviews so here it goes:

* * *

**ElfLuver13:** Sorry about the misspelling. I do that sometimes, but actually Galadriel was called the White Lady. It's rare, but she has many different names, among them also the Lady of Light. Galadriel was referred to as the White Lady. She had fair skin and often wore white robes, and she seemed to shine with a white light. The name is also a contrast with the Dark Lord, with whom she was in opposition. She has many different names, some among them being: Mistress of Magic (Faramir called her this), Sorceress of the Golden Wood (Grima called her this), Lady of Lórien, Lady of the Golden Wood, Lady of the Wood, Queen Galadriel, and many others that I'm not even aware of. Nerwen was Galadriel's mother-name - the name given by her mother. It means "man-maiden," in reference to Galadriel's unusual height and strength. The word ner means "man" and wen means "maiden." Artanis was Galadriel's father-name - the name given to her by her father at birth. It means "noble woman" in Quenya. The element ar means "noble, royal" and the element ta also means "high, noble, lofty." The element nis means "woman." Yeah anyway… sorry if I come off like a know-it-all… Thanks for the review though! I personally love it when people point out my mess ups, cause then I'll go back and try to fix it! Yeah... I knew about the dock thing... I'm just usually too busy writing to take a moment to really notice... Thanks for pointing it out though, I really apperciate it.

**Lintered: **Yes, that line is sort of personal quote. I love horses, really I do. But I was so soar in the rear when I was done riding a horse for almost a day, once the numbness wore off that is.

**ElvenRyder**: We would never be mad at you. Your one of our favorite reviewers! In the chapter when Rhiannan was thinking to herself, it was just an argument between her conscience and her brain. Hmm anyway, thanks!

**Laer4572**: by the way, WE LOVE YOU!

**Sushi-san85**: Yes, I know they aren't leaving yet. Never said anything about them leaving, Haldir just said he is helping them prepare to leave, besides, since they are apparently going to get attacked, it be better if Haldir was there to protect his Queen. Also means Haldir will be back to see Rhiannan! Anyway, Galadriel and Celeborn don't leave tell September 29, 3021 so they got plenty of time. I know what I'm doing! Thank you for the review!

Anyway thanks to the rest of my reviewers. I'm sorry I can't answer each of you but there are so many and I don't have that kind of time of my hands! Going to see Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest! I'll let you know if its any good! Thanks to the rest of you guys!

**Just Me, Valinor's Twilight, Nelarun, lovenhope, Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi, Opera-Gypsy, Icea, ArwenEvenstar83** (lol you make me smile!), **krillball6** (you guys make me smile too! Your so persistent!), **BlackRosePoison-Orchid**, and **Aimme.**

**THANK YOU!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

…… Please?


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Rhiannan stared lazily at her feet while she sat on the steps to the golden hall. In one word she was: _bored_. Danielle was gone, there went someone to yell at, Pippin was gone, there went someone to watch fight with Merry, Boromir was gone, there went someone to leer at stalkerishly, Haldir was gone, no need to explain what went with him, and Gandalf was gone, there went someone to annoy the hell out of. So now she was in Edoras, bored off her ass while staring at her feet. She wasn't lucky like Danielle with neat black and pink shoes that were falling apart to stare at.

Rhiannan had her boring brown elvish shoes that were slightly caked in dirt to stare at. So in the end, she was bored. _This is why I didn't want ANY of them to leave. I DON'T WANT TO BE BORED!_

"Rhiannan?" Merry spoke from behind her. "Are you all right?"

All that came out of her, from what he understood, was a mumble.

"Pardon?"

Rhiannan reached a hand around, grabbed Merry by the collar of his shirt and pulled him toward her, "I'm _bored_," she stated darkly before letting him go. Of course this poor hobbit didn't expect this reaction from a girl who had, up until that very second, been rather nice to him. His first reaction? To run away screaming. This is what he did.

Rhiannan grumbled and laid down to look up at the sky. _I'm bored, I'm bored, and I'm really really bored…_She turned her head to the side when feet began to march up the stairs to the golden hall. For a moment she sat there and stared at them until a pair of, which looked very Elvin, feet stopped in front of her, "Are you Rhiannan, Half-Elvin from the other world?"

Rhiannan looked up to see a man who looked very much like Elrond, but younger. Her first reaction, scream and run. This is what she did. She was inside the Golden Hall screaming while she ran where her blankets were, "THE ELROND CLONES HAVE COME! TAKE COVER! SAVE YOUR PRIVATES! DON'T LET THEM CON YOU INTO ANY SILLY QUESTS! HE JUST WANTS TO KILL ALL HUMANS AND LET DRUNKEN ABUSIVE FATHER ELVES OVER RUN! NOW RUUUUNNN!" and she pulled a blanket over her head and attempt to seem…not so…conspicuous?

Of course the yelling and screaming of this girl did not stop the two elves and men from entering the Golden Hall. In fact it made them move faster; worried they may have hurt the girl. When they walked in they found a huddle of blankets shaking and King Théoden on his feet with a quirked eye brow. Théoden glanced at Rhiannan (the huddle of shaking blankets. It looked like they were more laughing with mirth then shaking with fear) then ushered the men to follow him into a different room.

"Lady Rhiannan?" a worried female voice spoke while lifting one of the blankets. "Are you all right?"

Rhiannan threw off her blankets and began to laugh, to the point that she had to hold her stomach. After a moment she finally got a grip on her senses and stood up, "Oh yeah, Éowyn, I'm fine. Now I'm going to have to return to being bored… or not… Where's Aragorn?"

Éowyn kind of jumped at his name then softly spoke, "He just left the company of the gentlemen who you ran from earlier today. I believe he is outside."

Rhiannan thanked her and made her way outside to Aragorn who was sitting on the stairs in the spot she had been in. _Spot stealer that one._ Rhiannan took a seat next to him and stared at her feet again, "So, seen any new movies lately?" she asked in a bored manner.

Aragorn looked at Rhiannan slowly, "Ummm…what?"

_I just rendered the future king of Gondor speechless! Then again, that's really not all that hard_, "Okay I'll rephrase that, what's going on?"

"The two elves that you went screaming from in fear," Aragorn explained, "are the _sons_ of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, not his clones…whatever those are. When the beacons are lit and Gondor calls for aid they are riding out with us along with a company of Dúnedain lead by Halbarad; that is if Théoden will agree to it."

"Oh… So what now then?"

Aragorn looked toward the mountains where the beacons would be lit, "We wait and hope that Gandalf will soon help us on our way to defend Minas Tirith."

"Wait, what, defend! But Danielle is there!"

"I know," Aragorn answered with a brooding tone. "I trust Gandalf though, and he was insistent that she go."

"Why?" she asked standing when he did and chasing after him while he began to stalk off.

"I haven't the faintest idea Rhiannan," Aragorn told her. "Gandalf has been treating her with more respect lately since she returned from Fangorn Forest. Now go away, practice your sword, you'll need it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm dragging you with me."

_Ah crap… I hate him…

* * *

_

Danielle ran after Gandalf, it now being the next day, known as March 10 for those who are curious. Now you must understand, Danielle is not a graceful runner, never was and by no force, however strong, could make her graceful. "Gandalf!" she screamed in a very high pitched un-Danielle like way (Danielle can't scream that high unless on a roller coaster or something) right before she landed right on her face and dirtied the front of her dress. Pippin, like the good hobbit he is, was by her side in a moment helping her back up, "stupid ground and their not moving out of the way of my shoes…"

"Why don't you get new shoes Danielle?" Pippin asked, very naïve and innocently.

Danielle paused in the middle of brushing the dirt from her dress and looked at the hobbit like he had gone and turned into a three headed dog named Fluffy. At the thought of this Danielle started laughing in a happy mirth that Pippin hadn't seen in her since before they had left Edoras.

"Come along you two," Gandalf called, "I do not have the rest of this age to do this."

They walked up next to the wizard and Danielle spoke, "So, you gonna 'splain to Pippin here what's going on?"

Gandalf nodded his head and began to speak, "Peregrin Took my lad, there is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Shire folk to prove their great worth," they stopped at the watch tower and Gandalf placed a hand on Pippin's shoulder. "You must not fail me." _freaking script and me making him fallow it_ Danielle thought to herself while he spoke.

The moment Pippin was gone Danielle miraculously took off one of her shoes in public (don't worry she takes them off when she goes to bed) and stared at the tattered thing. In truth there really wasn't much color to it. The poor thing had been through everything and was raw and caked in dust and dirt. Danielle frowned and looked at the hole that was still developing on the outside of the shoe, "There wouldn't happen to be a spell to make these things like they were when I first got here would there?"

"You've spent six months in those," Gandalf pointed out, "and they had all ready had a great deal of use before you came to this world. It would be a waste of magic. Just go get some new shoes."

It was Gandalf's turn to look like a three headed dog named Fluffy. This time it didn't make her laugh. Her eyes narrowed, "It would be easier if you just fixed them Incánus."

"I see you've been listening to the people of Gondor," Gandalf smiled. "Nice to know your brain can still soak information from the instruction I gave you from those few days."

Danielle glared, "That's mean."

"I'm blunt."

Before Danielle could say another word, an uproar of shock began to stir among them, "The beacon! The beacon of Amon Dîn is lit!" a soldier called.

Their eyes turned to the mountain side where beacon upon beacon to become lit and fade into the distance until they could no longer be seen, "Oh Denethor's gonna be mad," Danielle sang looking at the wizard.

"And Boromir's never gonna hear the end of it," Gandalf sang/taunted right back.

"Hey," Danielle glared, "that's not right. I'm supposed to come up with the witty remarks, and you're supposed to stick to the script!"

Gandalf rolled his eyes, "Dear child, do you learn nothing? Spending as much time as I have with you and Rhiannan changes a person."

"Grey fool!" she snapped while clinching her fists. Gandalf was walking away.

"He's Gandalf the White now, Danielle, not Gandalf the Grey," Pippin told her while suddenly appearing next to her.

Danielle jumped then corrected herself, "WHITE FOOL!"

* * *

Back in Edoras Rhiannan was now lying on her back next to Aragorn singing to herself to keep herself entertained, "…_this is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, but they'll keep singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my frie—_"

"STOP IT!" Aragorn snapped, "Please, sing something else."

Rhiannan sighed then smiled, "_Nobody knows the trouble I'm in, the trouble I'm in, nobody know the trouble I'm in—_"

"CAN'T! Can't you choose something a little…happier? But not annoying?" Aragorn looked like he was on the edge of his sanity.

Rhiannan let out an air raspberry then finally started singing something else, "_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedullydee, here they are a standing in a row, bum bum bum, big ones, small ones, some as big as your head…_ HEY!" Aragorn right at the end of that line got up and began to run off. "My singing is not that b…ad…" Rhiannan looked up to find the last beacon lit. The girl instantly got up and ran after Aragorn. "WAIT FOR ME YOU PANSY!"

The two skidded into the Golden Hall while both Aragorn and Rhiannan sputtered, "The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!"

"Gondor calls for aid," Aragorn finished for them while Rhiannan leaned against the wall to catch her breath.

After a dramatic moment Théoden responded, "And Rohan will answer!"

Rhiannan began to do a random cheer, "Yes! Go Rohan, go Rohan, Go! Go! Go Rohan! It's your birthday, uhuh!"

"Um Rhiannan?" Aragorn spoke looking at her weird, "Are you all right?"

"Yep fine!" she smiled, but then her face dropped remembering what Aragorn had said earlier, "Wait…that means we're going to…and that we're… awe man! That means I have to deal gewy green see through people, bleck!"

* * *

**Note**: Anywho: Gandalf was called Incánus by the peoples of the South. The origin of this name is not certain. A note in the Thain's Book indicates that it was a Quenya adaptation of a Haradrim word meaning "North spy." However, Incánus may have been a purely Quenya name given to him by the Men of Gondor meaning "mind ruler." The word in or id means "mind"; kan means "ruler" and cáno or cánu means "ruler, governor, chieftain. Thanks to all my reviewers! Once again I would really love to answer each and every one of you personally but there are so many! I love it though, don't stop reviewing! It makes me feel so loved!

**ArwenEvenstar83**: So yeah, the tree thing. It is very Mary-Sue but just to think about it. Danielle is Aragorn's brother. Aragorn will be king, we all know this, so I figured Danielle has some connection to this tree because of her ancestry and of who she could be if her brother did not take the throne. Anyway. Thanks for the review!

Thanks to everyone else! Love you:

**Katie**, **BlackRosePoison-Orchid**, **Nelarun** (Oh yeah, Faramir is coming in Chapter 30.), **Laer4572**, **Sushi-san85, ****krillball6****lovenhope****ElfLuver13****Altariel Eledwen of Lothlor...****Opera-Gypsy****Twilight Satu****Guinn Pern****ElvenRyder****Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi****Aimme**and**Icea**!

Thanks everybody! I really enjoyed your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

R

E

V

I

E

W

Because you love us! That's why you have to do it!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

An hour after Gandalf had the beacon lit he appeared before Danielle with a very serious look upon his face, "It is time, Danielle."

Danielle gulped and turned toward a confused looking Boromir, "Stay here," she told him gently, "I'll be back."

The young woman ran after Gandalf to the stables, Pippin with them. After setting the hobbit onto the horse he turned to Danielle and handed her an elegant white cloak that fit her perfectly, "You know what to do," he told her gently before mounting Shadowfax. Danielle quickly mounted her horse and road after Gandalf to outside the city. She reached inside the cloak and found a sleek wooden wand. It was dark and shimmered slightly at the tip. She looked up in the direction they were going, to find a group of soldiers riding for their lives toward Minas Tirith with Nazgûl just above attacking and harassing them.

Taking in a deep breath Danielle began to focus all her energy into the wand, Gandalf seemed to be doing the same. It felt like her strength was leaving her, fleeing to that one object in her right hand. With a cry, a burst of light shot from the wand at the same time that Gandalf had a ray of light burst from his staff. The flying creatures screeched and after a moment completely backed off. Both riders turned and galloped with the soldiers back toward the city.

Inside Danielle felt weak. It was her first chance to use what Gandalf had taught her with in Fangorn, but she hadn't expected to be this weak when she was finished. Even if she wanted to do that again, she wouldn't have the same strength for a while.

They galloped into the city and a boy came to take her horse into the stables. Danielle pulled the white garment closer around herself and gnawed nervously on the inside of her mouth, "You did brilliantly," Gandalf smiled patting the girl on the shoulder. "You have learned well, and soon your strength will grow."

The girl smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders. She jumped when a pair of arms pulled her into an embrace. Danielle turned to stare up at Boromir, _right… I haven't really talked to him today…_ He didn't say anything he just leaned down and left a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled then turned when a male voice began to speak, "Mithrandir! They broke through our defenses. They've taken the bridge and the West bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river," it was Faramir.

Another soldier who for some reason actually has a known name which is Irolas reacted, "It is as the Lord Denethor predicted! Long has he foreseen this doom!"

"Foreseen and done nothing!" Gandalf growled.

Faramir looked to where Danielle and Boromir stood, with Boromir's arms still around Danielle, "Boromir? Your back!" a great glee crossed the young man's face and he instantly walked up to hug his brother. There was a problem though, Danielle was in the way. "Your back and have your arms around a young woman? And who might you be beautiful?"

Boromir cleared his throat, "This, my little brother, is Danielle."

Faramir chuckled, "It is a pleasure to meet a young woman who has finally caught the fancy of my brother. I am Faramir," he left a gentle kiss on her right knuckle then turned to speak with Gandalf again, until he spotted Pippin.

"Faramir?" Boromir spoke watching his brother's reaction. "This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path."

Pippin looked almost like he was going to wet his knickers, "You've seen Frodo and Sam?"

Now it was Gandalf's turn to look like he was going to wet his knickers…that is if he wears knickers. You never know cause all he really wears visibly is robes, for all we know he could be a knickerless eunuch, "Where? When?"

Faramir sighed, "In Ithilien. Not two days ago. Gandalf, they're taking the road to the Morgul vale."

"Ooo, it even has a creepy name to it," Danielle commented, and then she froze, "I just said that out loud didn't I? Awe man…"

Boromir walked over to speak with Gandalf and Faramir leaving Danielle by herself. She sighed and stared up at the sky in boredom. It was now Danielle's turn to be bored. Now you must understand that Danielle's treatment for boredom and Rhiannan's treatment for boredom are two completely _different_ things. Rhiannan is very passive about her boredom and tries to entertain herself in the non aggravating way possible. Danielle on the other hand…she's a menace when bored. Yes, it is true that she may be 18, but that won't stop her from finding any way possible to stop being bored.

The moment Gandalf and Boromir turned around to speak with Danielle, she was no where to be seen.

* * *

Rhiannan rode silently in between the two Elrond "clones" and she looked grumpy. She hadn't been able to sleep at all over the thought of meeting the guppy green see through people, and something seemed terribly off. She couldn't put a finger on it though but something was just off and not right.

"Hey, do you two know any neat songs?" Rhiannan asked looking at the elves riding beside her.

Elladan and Elrohir glanced at the half-elf warily. They had tried to avoid conversation with her since their first run in.

"You two were able to talk to me earlier, have you suddenly gone mute?" Rhiannan asked after a long moment of no answers.

"You're talking to us," Elladan stated.

"Thank you captain obvious!" Rhiannan cheered with a cheesy smile.

Elrohir shook his head, "Please forgive my brother. You gave us quite a fright when you ran from us so quickly. I believe we do know some songs, though I do not think you would know any of them. We have been told that you are not accustomed to that of your own people."

"Not my fault I wasn't raised here," Rhiannan shrugged with a sorry expression. "Could you sing me one though? I think it would be cool because… I'm bored…and Aragorn is refusing to talk to me…something about annoying noises and never ending songs and coconuts."

"Well there is one I think befitting for these times," Elladan spoke. "Elrohir, brother, I believe you know it all too well. Please sing it for her."

Elrohir sighed. He took in a deep breath then began to sing, "_An Elven-maid there was of old,  
A shining star by day:  
Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,  
Her shoes of silver-grey._

_A star was bound upon her brows,  
A light was on her hair  
As sun upon the golden boughs  
in Lorien the fair_," Elrohir finished the song then cleared his throat hoping that he did not draw that much attention.

_Who knew elves were self-conscious either… weird…_ Rhiannan thought to herself then turned back to Elladan when he spoke again, "What about a song from your land Rhiannan?"

"Well… Danielle would be better to do it, she's the singer, but I know a fun one!" Rhiannan smiled almost evilly. "But I'll only sing it if you two promise to go up to Aragorn, ride on either side of him and sing it to him until he tells you to quit, while getting louder and louder with each verse."

The two brothers looked at one another then shrugged, "I suppose…"

Rhiannan smiled brightly then began to sing, rather loudly actually, "_The bear climbed up the mountain, the mountain, the mountain, the bear climbed up the mountain, and do you know what he saw? He saw another mountain, a mountain, and mountain. He saw another mountain, and do you know what he did? The bear climbed up the mountain, the mountain, the mountain, the bear climbed up the mountain, and do you know what he saw? He saw another mountain, a mountain, and mountain. He saw another mountain, and do you know what he did? The bear…_"

* * *

Faramir raised an eye brow down at the young woman who had insisted on following him to see his father, "Why do you wish to join me?"

Danielle shrugged, "Bored I suppose. Why do you have to go see your father?"

"I have to report to him," Faramir stated plainly.

"But why?" she asked again. "I mean he's your father, can't you send some squire person to do it? Like Pippin, he would make an excellent meal—I mean messenger," she smiled innocently.

"Again… why are you coming with me?"

"I promised Gandalf that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I don't want to get turned into anything unnatural."

"What?"

"You're weird."

Faramir stopped walking for a moment and looked at the young woman, "So why are you with my brother?"

"What do you mean: why am I with your brother?" she asked stopping and turning to look at him.

Faramir sighed, "You don't seem his type," he told her while he continued walking; they were just reaching a flight of stairs.

Danielle ran after him, "Then whose type am I? I'm a person you know, not a type of…food…"

Faramir didn't answer; he just walked into the throne room with Danielle right behind him. She stood almost patiently to the side while Faramir began to talk to his father of the battle he had just recently fled from. Danielle was just on the edge of her patience, and also apparently sanity, so she was patient for a _part_ of the time. After a while he brain began to wonder and then she took a look at the tall statues of the kings that were in the hallway. Her magical pink chalk appeared in her hand and she walked up to the closest statue and began to write. Like before she wrote in swirly pink letters: _Danielle was HERE_. Then she some how managed to get passed Denethor and to the true king's throne and wrote on the seat: _But, not here. Danielle was no where near here_.

As soon as she was back in her spot she began to tune into the conversation. Denethor was finally speaking and he did not look happy _Oh, is it someone's time of the month?_

"This is how you would serve your city? You would risk its utter ruin?" he asked in utter distaste to his youngest son.

Faramir kept his head high, "I did what I judged to be right."

"What you judged to be right! You sent the Ring of power into Mordor in the hands of a witless Halfling! It should have been brought back to the citadel to be kept safe. Hidden. Dark and deep in the vaults… not to be used," for a moment Denethor had a mad look in his eyes, "unless, at the uttermost end of need."

_Crazy hungry power little man!_ Danielle thought to herself while finding herself glaring at the Steward, "I would not use the Ring. Not if Minas Tirith were falling in ruin and I alone could save her."

Denethor glanced at Danielle then returned his gaze to Faramir, "Ever you desire to appear lordly and gracious as a King of old. Boromir would have remembered his father's need. He would have brought me a kingly gift…but that girl," his gaze was returned to Danielle, "she has corrupted the once pure brain of your brother. I suppose she has gotten to you as well then? Whisper dark secrets that the ring cannot be used…"

"Boromir would not have brought the Ring. He would have stretched out his hand to this thing and taking it he would have fallen. If it wasn't for this _girl_ father," he gestured to Danielle, "you might not even have your oldest son back safe within these walls. You should be happy for and proud of Boromir."

"You know nothing of this matter."

"He would have kept it for his own," Danielle spoke looking toward the Steward. "And when he returned you would not have known your son."

Denethor looked hopping mad, except the hopping part, he was just red in the face…there was no hopping… Apparently men in their 80's don't hop very well, "Boromir was loyal to me! Not some wizard's pupil!" he continued to glare at her.

"Father?"

"Leave me!" Denethor spoke instantly. "Now!"

Faramir turned and ushered Danielle out with him. When they left the throne room Danielle glanced back at the doors, "Oh I'm gonna love family reunions."

Faramir sighed while they made their way to Boromir's rooms, "Father was not always like this," he told her gently. "True, Boromir was always his favorite, but there was once a time that just the idea of Boromir getting married father would have favored the girl with gifts, no matter her heritage, as long as she could bare a child. This is not the man that raised my brother and me."

Danielle had nothing to say in return, she just took in a deep breath and sighed. When they walked in to Boromir's rooms they found the man quickly shutting a small box and shoving it into his pocket.

* * *

**Note**: The question is, what mischief was Danielleup to for the momentsshe was gone?hmmm… yes… That'll do for now… So, this chapter in the beginning was kind of cheesy, and felt a little…weird, but anyway. There will be in the future a sequel of sorts, but I'm not saying anymore other then that. Still got plenty left to do on this story. BUT this sort of gives hint to what I might be thinking for a sequel…might not. It's been on my mind for a while the closer we get to the end of this part of the story, which actually there are still lots more to come. I mean Rhiannan has to go through the ghostly dudes and such. Anyway, thank you all my lovely reviewers! I wuv you and I will give each of your mini Belrogs and three headed dogs a monster cookie! ENJOY!

**Lintered**: Danielle's shoes are actually black all stars that have pink flowers sown into them. They're my favorite pair! Thanks!

**BlackRosePoison-Orchid: **Thank you so much for the songs! They'll totally come in handy, just like you saw above, one of them did! Thanks!

To everyone else! Like I've said before, I'm sorry I can't answer them all! If you have a question or suggestion I take them all into consideration! Thank you so much!

**Katie, krillball6, Larien Telrunya, ElfLuver13, Guinn Pern, Sushi-san85, lovenhope, Twilight Satu, Opera-Gypsy, Valinor's Twilight, ElvenRyder, ArwenEvenstar83, Just Me, Storms in Heaven, DaydreamerMagby**, and, **Aimme**.

Thanks everyone so much! Now do that purple button thingy and presto! Well…you can guess what happens after presto…maybe…


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"_The bear climbed up the mountain, the mountain, the mountain, the bear climbed up the mountain, and do you know what he saw? He saw another mountain, a mountain, and mountain. He saw another mountain, and do you know what he did? The bear climbed up the mountain, the mountain, the mountain, the bear climbed up the mountain, and do you know what he saw? He saw another mountain, a mountain, and mountain. He saw another mountain, and do you know what he did? The bear…_" these words were echoed all through out the camp, but the catch was Rhiannan wasn't the one singing, and it wasn't just the Elrond clones—err sons either… She had managed to get five other young Rohirrim to sing it with the two elves, and Halbarad was joining in. This song wasn't that hard to catch on to.

"BLOODY HELL!" a voice suddenly snapped making the eight that were singing to stop. "THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH ALL READY!"

"Well, geeze Aragorn," Rhiannan spoke looking at the future King. "If you were mad that no one invited you join you could have just said so. Okay boys, and a one and a two and a—!"

"NO!" Aragorn snapped grabbing Rhiannan. "Oh no! No more singing! I refuse to hear anymore of that song! No!"

Legolas looked about as irritated as Aragorn, "Please Rhiannan, no more… My poor ears can't take any more of those men singing."

Rhiannan looked at the five Rohirrim, "True, they aren't that popular with the ladies. Éowyn keeps running away whenever we get near her, and she won't let Merry join in either… hmmm… All right boys, that's enough for today, same thing for the wake up call—!"

Aragorn grabbed Rhiannan by the collar of her dress, "Rhiannan, no more."

Rhiannan gulped, "Ok then, never mind boys, that was it for the rest of our lives, most likely die in the mountains anyway."

Aragorn raised an eye brow, "Rhiannan are you feeling all right?"

Rhiannan shrugged, "I guess, good night, most likely kill you in the morning."

"What?"

"I miss Danielle?"

Aragorn sighed, "Right, you had someone else to bug when she was around… Go bother Merry… he'll enjoy the company."

"Yes captain my captain!" Rhiannan smiled before disappearing.

* * *

"DANIELLE!" a very angry sounding male voice screamed.

Daniele gulped and ran as fast as she could away from where the scream came from. She suddenly slammed into a body and the two of them fell to the floor. She groaned and got up slowly finding Faramir the one that she ran into, "Run! Gandalf's on a rampage!"

Faramir ran after her, "What did you do?"

"NOTHING!"

"Don't lie!"

"It was his fault he walked into the wrong door! It could have been anybody!" Danielle called back.

"Then how does he know it was you!"

"Because it was pink!"

Faramir stopped running and turned to find Gandalf storming in his direction. He had neon pink paint dripping from him. So instead of being Gandalf the white, he was now Gandalf the Neon Pink. Faramir could understand why he was mad. Then he heard another scream.

"Hey look!" they heard Danielle yell, "Smurfs do exist!"

* * *

Rhiannan sat next to Gimli and Legolas and waited for Aragorn to come around, "So," Rhiannan spoke looking at the elf, "you got any twos?"

"What?" Legolas asked looking down at the girl.

"Go fish," she answered quickly before looking at Aragorn who was talking in their direction. "It's not morning yet, I can't kill you, go away."

Aragorn raised an eye brow at her. Gimli stepped forward, "Just where do you think you're off to?"

Aragorn looked pointedly at the short little dude(awe yes I'm so descriptive aren't I?), "Not this time. This time you must stay Gimli."

"And who's gonna make him?" Rhiannan asked. "You and what undead army that your yet to get?"

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves," Legolas paused, "and Half-elves named Rhiannan?"

"Did he just say something _not_ in the script? I think I might be affecting you people," Rhiannan whispered with wide eyes.

"You might as well accept it," Gimli smiled. "We're going with you laddie."

While the four made their way out Rhiannan turned back and called, "Hey! Hey Éomer! I'll never forget you, you nitwit! Or the meanness you showed Merry behind his back!" she turned back and began to sing, "_The bear climbed up the mountain, the mountain, the mountain, the bear climbed up the mountain, and do you know what he saw? He saw another mountain, a mountain, and mountain. He saw another mountain_," at this point Gimli had joined in, "_and do you know what he did? The bear clim—!"_

"STOP IT!" Aragorn snapped. "OR I'LL FORBID BOTH OF YOU TOSEE DANIELLE WHEN WE GO TO MINAS TIRITH!"

"Your just jealous that I haven't invited you to join in our marry making," Rhiannan paused. "That sounds really wrong…"

* * *

Danielle stood next to Faramir with a smirk on her face. In front of them stood a very red Denethor. Now, he wasn't red because of his anger, nope, he was red because he had red paint dumped _all_ over him…and his favorite ring that he makes all his loyal subjects kiss. Needs germ spray if you ask me, no wonder Pippin had trouble kissing it. Which is actually he was doing at that very moment.

"Hey, Pippin," she whispered when the hobbit stood back up next to her, "your blue!"

Pippin looked over at Danielle and sighed. Before they entered the throne room Danielle had gone through a _very long_ description of what a smirf was. Boromir stood on the other side of her and you wanna know what color he was? He was turquoise. Danielle actually was mad at him for running into the trap that _she_ set up for _herself_. Instead of getting angry, like the other three, Denethor, Gandalf, and Pippin did, he had quite a laugh about it. Especially since through out the day one would hear periodic screams from buckets of paint toppling onto their heads. No one was the same color, so soon Minas Tirith would soon become the multicolored people land named Minas Tirith. Then again, Denethor wouldn't have any of this. Then again…where did Danielle get all this paint anyway?

Anyway back to what's going on in the now, "I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses. Defenses that your brother long held intact."

"What would you have me do?" Faramir asked.

Denethor looked up toward his youngest, "I will not yield the River and Pellenor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken."

It was Boromir's turn to speak, "Father, Osgiliath is over run. There is no hope in taking it back without too great of loss."

Denethor looked his oldest son, "Much must be risked in war. Is there a Captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?"

"Father," Boromir spoke attempting to plead, "this is ridiculous. We should be defending Minas Tirith, not a city that is falling to ruins!"

Denethor looked to his oldest, "You would dare question my rule? Boromir, this is the city we fought to retrieve before you went on that worthless quest to our doom!"

"It is a suicide mission father!" Boromir told him. "There is no way we can reclaim that city without first protecting our borders here!"

"As a soldier of Gondor I command you," Denethor was pointing at Boromir. Danielle's eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat, "to retake that city!"

"Father, there is no way—!"

"Do this for me," Denethor spoke coldly, "or I will disown you. If you cannot bring your father a kingly gift, then you shall pay for your disobedience."

Boromir paused then bowed, "Yes father," he whispered before leaving.

Danielle chased after him; "Boromir, you can't!" she called grabbing his arm just as they were leaving the throne room. "Please…"

Boromir looked down at her and pulled to the side while Gandalf and Faramir left the Throne room, "I hoped," Boromir whispered, "that I would find the perfect time to ask this, but I fear there may be no other chance…"

"Boromir, don't… don't talk like that," Danielle whispered touching his face gently.

Slowly he bent down to one knee and pulled out a dark wooden box, "Danielle, daughter of Arathorn II and Gilraen… if there comes a chance, after this war, will you merry me?"

Danielle looked down at the box while he opened it. Inside was a silver ring with a small silver flower and tiny diamond inside. Around the flower were even smaller diamonds. She stared into his grey eyes and whispered, "Of course."

In one quick motion he picked her up into his arms and kissed her passionately. She laughed, feeling a tear fall down her cheek, and he slowly placed the ring onto her left ring finger, "I'll come back," he whispered. "With this, as long as you live I'll have hope… I'll come back…"

Danielle sniffed and forced a smile, "If you die on me I'll find you and kill you," she whispered touching his turquoise cheek.

A small smile crossed the Gondorian's face. He pulled her against him and for a moment the two just stood there in an embrace. The moment seemed too short to the girl and she watched him walk away.

* * *

Rhiannan let out a huff while they rode their horses through the mountains. Day had _finally_ reached them and now…they were talking…repeating the script…_the boring freaking script…wonder if I can get Gimli to sing again…then again Aragorn might threaten to castrate him…not like he's gonna need them anyway…doesn't get married or nothing…eww…_

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked looking around them warily.

Legolas answered him with an all knowing voice, "One that is cursed. Long ago the men of the mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead."

"Creepy," Rhiannan spoke, "almost gave me shivers," Legolas glanced at her. "Don't you be looking at me like that psycho!" she snapped.

Legolas raised an eye brow but didn't say anything. They continued onward. Rhiannan, after a while, really did begin to feel shivers up her spine…and it was _really _weird. _I miss Danielle_, she thought to herself_, Pippin better be doing his job or I'll…I'll… I'll find a way to stop him from marrying whatever hobbit it is that he is destined to marry. Yep, that's what I'll do…that is what I'll do…what? Why are they looking at me funny! Oh yeah, got some drool on my face, oops… Better wipe that off…there we go…they haven't stopped staring…oh yeah… I'm supposed to get off my horse…Stupid Rhiannan, GOD! Oh yes, for the record, I don't like dead people that walk around…that's not natural… especially ones that can hurt me but I can't defend_ _myself against…there is just something not natural about that either…dead people equals gross… eh… ah crap, there's that creepy door to the dead…_ _Stupid Ring!

* * *

_

**Note**: Yes…yes… I am updating more… BUT! I don't know…hmmm… Boromir is off in place of Faramir (god Denethor is insane!) what will happen? Will the fate that was meant for the older of the two still come true, or will he barely make it out, just like Faramir did, there are questions, who decides? What is the answer? Stay tuned for another chapter of "So this is Middle-earth, RUN!" Until next time!

OH yes and thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, I love you, I couldn't have done ANY of this without you… Yes that is all I'll say! Thanks!

**Katie, Lintered, BlackRosePoison-Orchid, Storms in Heaven, Laer4572, Sushi-san85** (Bob, that's great! It made us laugh! So totally going to use that later!), **lovenhope, ElfLuver13, Guinn Pern, Valinor's Twilight, Twilight Satu, Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi, krillball6** (hmm… you might have a good idea there…later though…not now…next chappy maybe…), and **ElvenRyder** (go to bed, go to sleep, zzzzz… is good for you!)

Thanks everyone! I love it! Now click the button! WOO! It's 2 in the morning, time for me to try and sleep! HAHA!


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away," Gimli whispered.

And Rhiannan began to sing, a very eerie, very somber song, "_Have you seen the ghost of John? Long white bones with the skin all goooone, oooo, oooooo, oooo; wouldn't it be chilly with no skin on?_"

Aragorn glanced at her soft singing and raised an eye brow. It was quite different from her other songs. It was almost…creepy? Legolas began to read what was above the door to the mountain, "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut."

As if on cue wind began to blow from _inside_ the cave to the outside spooking the three horses and making them run off. Rhiannan turned and scream, "PHILIP! GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE!" she paused, "Right…not Philip…I don't even know the horses name…and not in Narnia…Stupid Rhiannan!" she hit her forehead.

"I do not fear death!" Aragorn declared while walking his way into the door. Legolas followed.

Rhiannan stood next to Gimli and stared at the door and the dwarf made a sort of ancy potty dance, "Well this is a thing unheard of. An elf will go underground, where a dwarf dare not. Oh. Oh, I'd never hear the end of it," and then he finally gave in.

Rhiannan continued to stand there for a second then Aragorn appeared, "RHIANNAN!" he snapped. "I may hate your singing but you better get moving! Or I'll…"

Rhiannan pointed and laughed, "You can threaten me with not having kids! Because I'm not a man!" then she ran into the cave right passed him.

* * *

Danielle watched in silence on the second level while the small army that Boromir was leading to Osgiliath began to leave. Her hand was fidgeting with the engagement ring that Boromir had given her out of a nervous habit. When the gates opened, three different colors, black, brown, and bright orange, dumped down onto the leading men in the front. Danielle bit back a laugh and looked over at Faramir who was laughing to himself and shaking his head. Then she found herself muttering a song to herself, "_Where once was light  
Now darkness falls  
Where once was love  
Love is no more_

_Don't say – goodbye  
Don't say – I didn't try_

_These tears we cry  
Are falling rain  
For all the lies  
You told us  
The hurt, the blame!_

_And we will weep  
To be so alone  
We are lost!  
We can never go home._

_So in the end  
I will be what I will be  
No loyal friend  
Was ever there for me._

_Now we say goodbye  
We say you didn't try_

_These tears you cry  
Have come too late  
Take back the lies  
The hurt, the blame!_

_And you will weep  
When you face the end alone  
You are lost!  
You can never go home._"

Danielle reached up and touched her cheek gently when a small warm tear escaped her eyes. Faramir stared at her, having heard her song, "It's not true…" he whispered moving closer to his brother's fiancé.

"What do you mean?"

Faramir took up her hand and smiled just slightly, "You'll never face the end alone, and hopefully you'll never have to face the end."

Danielle forced a smile then an idea came to mind, "I left my cloak in the library, could you go get it for me please?"

Faramir raised an eye brow then slowly headed toward the library, "Sure…"

* * *

"What is it? What do you see?" Gimli asked Legolas in a very scared manner.

Rhiannan tilted her head to the side and looked in the direction that Legolas was looking. In the walls there looked like shapes of men upon horses as if they were shadows. _How does Gimli not see that?_, "I see shapes of men and of horses," Legolas commented.

"Where?" Gimli looked terrified.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following," Legolas looked to Aragorn. "They have been summoned."

"I didn't do it!" Rhiannan hissed ignoring whatever Gimli was saying. She looked back in the direction that Legolas had been looking at and shivered at what her Elvin half let her see, "That is SO creepy…"

"Do not look down," Aragorn told her, "if you think that is creepy."

Of course, when someone tells you _not_ to look down, you have to. It's pretty much a given and of course Rhiannan, looked down. What did she see you ask? Well there were human skulls, and they were walking on them. Rhiannan closed her eyes and glared at the ranger, "You ijet!" she snapped. "You don't tell someone not to look down! They always look down!"

Aragorn glanced back at her then shook her head, "You know, its your fault that Elrohir and Elladan didn't join us."

"No it's not!"

"Don't argue!" Aragorn snapped. "If you hadn't said anything to them about what could be truly found in here they would have come!"

"There with Théoden and his company," Rhiannan pointed out. "I rather think that they are better off."

The walked into an open cavern and stopped at set of stairs. Rhiannan jerked her head when the ghost king…dude like thing…appeared before them, "Who enters my domain?"

Rhiannan was suddenly thankful that Legolas was there. Despite all her grievance toward him she hid behind the elf and looked over his shoulder and the almost but not so dead man.

"One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn answered without hesitation.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass."

Aragorn glared, "You will suffer me."

Slowly, a whole army of dead like dudes began to appear around them and Rhiannan had this sudden urge to…cry or scream or do something that was considered girly, "The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut! Now you must die!"

Legolas shot an arrow straight through the ghost king's head, "I summon you to fulfill your oath!" Aragorn told him while he walked toward the king.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!" the ghost growled attacking him. Aragorn immediately parried him off and the ghost gasped, "That blade was broken!"

Aragorn glared, "It has been remade," then held it against the ghost king's neck. He let go and began to talk to the rest of the army, "Fight for us and regain your honor. What say you? What say you!"

"Ach! You waste your time Aragorn. They had no honor in life and they have none now in death," Gimli growled. Rhiannan hit him across the head then coward when the contact with Gimli's helmet sent a horrible pain sheering up her arm.

"Stupid freaking helmet!" she cursed while Gimli merely readjusted it and raised an eye brow up at the half elf. Rhiannan glared back then looked back at what was going on.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled," Aragorn continued. "What say you?" the Ghost king began to laugh, horribly wicked laugh like he's been a smoker for the last three hundred years and the army began to disappear, "You have my word! Fight and I will release you from this living death! WHAT SAY YOU!"

Rhiannan's eyes widened. Randomly she remembered what happened in the special edition of the movie. Suddenly she began to run to the exit. Legolas looked after her, "Rhiannan, what are you doing!"

The only answer they heard was, "SKULLS! AVALANCHE OF SKULLS!" and she was out of sight. Of course, they didn't listen and wanna know what happened? An avalanche of skulls.

* * *

Rhiannan sat outside while she watched the three come stumbling out. In a breathless tone Gimli glared at Rhiannan, "How did you (huff) know about (puff) the (wheeze) avalanche (gasp) ofskulls?"

Rhiannan hugged her knees and tilted her head, "_M'excuser? Je suis désolé que je ne parle pas l'anglais_."

Gimli paused and stared at her, "Don't be playing tricks with me young lady!"

Rhiannan stood up and glared at him _Why didn't I do this before! It's so much fun!_, "_Comment vous oser...you nain! Est-cela une menace? Je vous tuerai si c'est_!"

"Aragorn!" Gimli whined like a six year old. "Make her stop!"

"Aragorn!" Rhiannan taunted. "_Faire son arrêt_!"

Aragorn turned and glared at them, "Both of you, that's quite enough! We have enough problems as it is without you two bickering!"

Rhiannan noticed that the man looked like he was on the edge of tears. _Talk about your fun killer…poor hier to the throne of Gondor_. Rhiannan turned to find a green ghost standing behind her, "_Le fils d'un Singe! Ne pas faire que vous le fantôme stupide_!"

The ghost king looked at Aragorn, ignoring Rhiannan,and spoke, "We fight!"

* * *

**Note**: k, so these are the translations to Rhiannan's gibberish. I know it was _really_ random at the time, but I just felt like throwing it in.

_M'excuser? Je suis désolé que je ne parle pas l'anglais:_  
Excuse me? I'm sorry I don't speak English

_Comment vous oser. ..you nain! Est-cela une menace? Je vous tuerai si c'est_:  
How dare you...you dwarf! Is that a threat? I'll kill you if it is!

_Le fils d'un Singe! Ne pas faire que vous le fantôme stupide_:  
Son of a Monkey! Don't do that you stupid ghost!

Oh yeah, the song that Danielle sings (I know it's really Mary-sueish but Rhiannan's been doing all this silly singing and I had to have a serious song in it. I'll be sad if you guys don't know Danielle's song either!) anyway her song is from the Two Towers, "Gollum's Song", the song in the credits. I love that song, its so sad and eerie! Thanks to all my reviewers!

**Sushi-san85**: You have some excellent points there, but one must remember, Faramir cares for his brother, probably do the brotherly thing and stay by his side and such… Cause yeah… Faramir and Éowyn will meet, don't worry. That was one of my favorite things in the book when I read it. Yes Éowyn didn't get Aragorn, but she found someone else!

**Laer4572**: That's very true… Well… We'll have to see won't we? Never know what a man would do who's all ready mad and then see's his eldest son dead then just hearing word. Its two completely different things! Thanks!

**Anonymous**: Okay, so I've actually gotten this question a lot. A Mary Sue in the end is a girl who is pretty much someone who can automatically adapt to her surroundings, and does everything absolutely perfect. There are many different types and truth is it's a lot funner to make fun of them. Anyway a basic Mary Sue is someone who falls into a world of a fan fiction, saves the day and gets the guy. So in essence my two girls, (based of me and my best friend Rhiannan) are Mary Sues just because I planted us in the story in the first place. But here is your update. Hope you like it!

**Zericanakenary**: Well since it is your first time reviewing for me I shall leave you a note. THANK YOU, THANK YOU so much for taking the time out of the day to read the ENTIRE thing that is up for now. I truly appreciate it. And here is another update!

And of course everyone else. I love you!

**Katie, Guinn Pern, ElvenRyder, Lintered, krillball6, Valinor's Twilight, BL00DLUST** (lol, yes! Your awesome!), **lovenhope, Opera-Gypsy, Nelarun** (lol), and of course **Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi** (you've been an awesome reviewer and I LOVE YOU!)

R R R P  
ee e l  
v v v e  
i i i a  
w w w s  
e  
?


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Danielle sat in silence and stared at the wand that Gandalf had given her. After a moment she stood and placed it where it belonged. She looked up when a still slightly bright pink Gandalf (he'd been trying like mad to get the paint out, now he was Gandalf the slightly pink) and a bright blue Faramir. He had fallen for her trap thinking that all the buckets of paint had been found. When they had she set up one more just for him. The down side of it all: he used her cloak to wipe his hands, face, and other things off from the paint. So now her cloak was bright blue as well.

Danielle suddenly grabbed the clothes where her heart was when she heard, "Open the door, quick!"

She ran as fast as she could down to the front gates, "Boromir!" she whispered hoarsely while looking at the pale face of her fiancé. He was now being taken to the top level. She kept by him the entire time. She glared at Denethor when he rushed out from the throne room, "Boromir! Say not that he has fallen!"

Danielle found herself answering, "They were outnumbered! None survived," she kneeled next to him and took his left hand into her own.

Denethor looked down at Danielle's left hand then at the way she was reacting. His worried face instantly became cold, "Don't touch my son you witch!" he cried hitting the girl across the face.

Danielle flung to the ground. Denethor began to walk away from his son's un-conscious body while muttering, "My eldest son…dead… All hope for a strong line gone…"

Danielle got back up, with the help of Pippin, and moved back toward Boromir. She looked down at his shallow breathing and Pippin called, "My lord! He's alive!"

Denethor was still stumbling about madly, and then he spotted the orc army that was amassing before his city, "Rohan has deserted us… Théoden's betrayed me! ABANDON YOUR POSTS! FLEE! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!" His mad outrage suddenly stopped when Gandalf hit him in the head and knocked him out.

"Prepare for battle!" Gandalf called.

Danielle quickly got up and ran to Gandalf, "We have to get him to the medicine wing Gandalf!"

"I do not have time for this Danielle," Gandalf told her while walking away.

"I can't let him die!" Danielle cried. "If we leave him here Denethor will surly kill him!"

"He would not kill his own son!" Gandalf spoke.

"You don't understand," Danielle continued to plea. "He's lost his mind, Gandalf. He can't see that there is hope. He's too lost in his own grief and madness to see it!"

Gandalf looked to the girl then nodded his head, "Faramir!" he called. "Get the guards to take him down to the medical ward before your father awakes."

* * *

Rhiannan stared at the river while the boats passed. To pass the time she began to sing to herself. This time it was a very jazzy tune, and to her surprise Aragorn's foot was tapping, "_Zabwe dap dooby doo Zap a da dee dop zwe bop, Zwee Dap Zee Doo. Zabwe dap zooby dooby do zee zap dee doo. Zoo bop zee doo!_" 

Legolas raised an eye brow at her, "Is this another new language you're throwing at us?"

Rhiannan shook her head, "Nope!" she watched Aragorn shake his foot as if getting something vile off of it, "It's just some music off one my favorite movies!"

They all turned their attention to the river when Aragorn called, "You may go no further. You will not enter Gondor!"

"And who are you to deny us passage?" another called back.

"Legolas," Aragorn whispered to the elf, "fire a warning shot passed the boson's ear."

"Mind your aim," Gimli muttered just as he tilted the bow slightly just as he was about to release. Legolas released and hit another one of the sailors.

Rhiannan glared at Gimli; "Bad!" she snapped hitting him across the head, then cringing at the hand/helmet contact, "OW!"

Gimli smirked, "That's it, right, we warned you! Prepare to be boarded!"

"Boarded?" the scoffed, "By you and what army?"

"This army," Aragorn whispered just as the ghostly green guys passed right through the four.

Rhiannan began dancing around as if to shake them off, "EW! OW!" she cringed at her hand again. "EWY! Ghosts! They passed through me! EW!"

Aragorn looked up at the heavens then looked to the teen, "Rhiannan, how old are you again?"

"Seventeen," she answered shaking the last bit of the invisible germs off.

Aragorn paused for a second, "Okay, that explains it," then walked off to the boat that had docked to let them on.

* * *

Danielle sat in silence and stared at Boromir. The people who had tended to him and done all they could. Now all that was next to do was wait, either for a miracle, or for another of greater healing abilities to appear. She jerked her head up when a hand was put on her shoulder, "Gandalf needs you," it was Faramir. 

"I can't leave him," she whispered while she stared at his closed eyes.

Faramir sighed, "I know you don't want to, but Gandalf needs you. The guards have been ordered to not allow my father in if he is to escape from the throne room."

Danielle closed her eyes and slowly stood, "Where is he?"

"Follow me," Faramir led the young woman through the street of panicky people to where Gandalf stood. They were at the gate to the first level of the city and outside they could hear loud banging. It was obvious there was not enough power behind the force to break open just yet.

"Gandalf!" Danielle called to the wizard. "You needed me?"

Gandalf sent a kind smile her way and nodded to an area for her to stand so she could see over the men. When she reached the spot the sound just stopped. She looked to the wizard and then the chant from outside the gate was heard, "Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond!"

Suddenly a louder bang was heard against the door, "Steady! Steady!" Gandalf told the men. They looked restless. Another loud pound. Danielle swallowed, hard, wishing she could remember something, something to give her a sign of what was to occur. Just as a wolf like nose broke through the door Gandalf spoke, "You are soldiers of Gondor. No matter what comes through that gate you will stand your ground!" Grond hit the gate once more. It burst open and in charged Cave Trolls brandishing huge maces. Gandalf looked quite shocked, "Volley! Fire!"

They fired into the Trolls and the infantry lowered their spears in defense. Orcs advanced on them and fierce hand-to-hand fighting began. Danielle pulled her sword form its sheath and blocked a blow from an orc who had jumped onto the area she was. Pushing him off, she swung her sword around and through his neck. The Trolls ran in after swinging their maces from side to side sweeping aside all opposition, "Gandalf!" she called blocking another orc and looking to the wizard for direction.

She turned her head when a faint voice screamed frantically, "GANDALF!"

"Retreat! The city is breached. Fall back to the second level. Get the women and children out. Get them out. Retreat!" Gandalf commanded.

Danielle ran. They were in the second level and found a very frantic looking Pippin, "Pippin what is it?"

"Where's Gandalf?" Pippin pleaded. "It's Denethor! He somehow got out of the throne room and he has Boromir!"

Danielle's eyes widened and she suddenly turned, "GANDALF!"

They both ran to the wizard. Pippin was the one to speak, "Gandalf! Denethor has lost his mind. He's burning Boromir alive!"

Somehow, Gandalf managed to get to the two onto Shadowfax without falling off. They road quickly through the panicked city. Suddenly they were forced to stop, the horse reared back making Danielle fall off onto her butt with a, "oof!"

Before them was the Witch King, "Go back to the abyss! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master!" Gandalf cried holding his staff before him.

An evil cackle emitted from the shadowed face of the evil king, "Do you not know death when you see it, old man? This is my hour!" Suddenly, without much warning, Gandalf's staff exploded in his hand. Danielle just stared. She couldn't be sarcastic; there was too much going on, "You have failed! The world of men will fall!"

The Witch King turned his head when the sound of Rohan trumpets sounded. Gandalf helped Danielle back onto Shadowfax and they were once gain off with all speed.

"Stay this madness!" Gandalf yelled while they burst into the doors.

Denethor glared at the three while grabbing the torch from the closest guard, "You may triumph in the field of battle for a day, but against the power that has risen in the east, there is no victory!" He dropped the torch on the timbers, which caught alight instantly. Gandalf instantly grabbed a spear off a guard at the door and galloped up to the pyre. He knocked Denethor quickly off the pyre to the floor. Both Danielle and Pippin jumped and rolled Boromir off the pyre and began to try and douse all the flames out with their hands. "NOOOOOO, you will not take my son from me!" Denethor screamed grabbing both of them by the shirt.

"NO! Aaahhh!" Pippin screamed.

Gandalf rode up and Shadowfax reared back kicking the Steward into the pyre. Danielle was instantly next to Boromir who had turned his head slightly, "Boromir?" Denethor whispered before the flames engulfed his form fully. He screamed, turned and ran out of the room.

Gandalf sighed looking down at the guards while the put the young man on a new stretcher, "So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion."

* * *

Rhiannan danced about the ship while singing with Gimli, she had managed to teach him the song, "_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho! We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho! We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs. Drink yo me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!_" 

"Do _you_ ever shut up?" Aragorn muttered while rubbing his temples.

Rhiannan walked up to him, "Is the poor wittle future king jealous?"

"Rhiannan," he spoke trying to keep his cool, "I am _not_ jealous. You just always pick the wrong timeto burst into song…and the worst songs at that…"

"Is the poor wittle future king irritated?"

"No," Aragorn glared, "the poor wittle ranger _is_ though!"

"EEP!" she eeped running from his arms reaching to strangle her.

"Oh Legolas, my almost love!" she called hiding behind the elf. "Save me? Wait, did you just say wittle?"

"Aragorn," Legolas sighed, "give it up. I think your sister will kill you if you kill her best friend. This is not the time anyway, we're almost there.

An ugly orc from the dock called, "Late as usual, pirate scum. There's knifework here needs doing. Come on you sea rats, get off your ships!"

The four of them jumped from the ship and stared at the dumbfounded orcs, "So, you in?" Legolas asked.

"In on what?" Rhiannan asked.

"Why on our little counting/killing contest," Gimli chuckled.

Rhiannan shrugged, "Sure, golf points?"

"What's…golf?" Legolas asked.

"Focus!" Rhiannan snapped.

Gimli smiled, "There's plenty for the three of us, maythe best Dwarf win!"

"I'm _NOT_ a Dwarf!"

* * *

Danielle sat just inside the second level gates with Pippin and Gandalf to the side. Her left hand was covered in gauze, having burnt her palm while putting the flame on Boromir's clothes out. She looked over at the two when Pippin spoke, "I didn't think it would end this way." 

"End?" Gandalf asked. "No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take. The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back and all turns to silvered glass. And then you see it."

Danielle moved closer, "What do you see?" she asked.

"White shores and beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise," Gandalf told them in almost a wishful tone.

Pippin smiled, "Well, that's not so bad."

"No," the wizard sighed, "no it isn't."

Danielle sighed and looked to the sky, "He'll be all right, won't he?"

Gandalf looked to the girl, "If the true king returns to Minas Tirith, then yes," he touched her nose in a grandfatherly fashion, "he will be."

* * *

Rhiannan screamed while she ducked from an orc then shoved her sword into him, "six!" she cried before seeing Legolas pass her. 

"Fifteen, sixteen…"

Rhiannan glared and ran into the heat of it. _Okay… I'm afraid ghosts, but I have the guts to kill ugly orcs in a war? This is so f-ed up._

The battle raged on and finally it came to a close. Rhiannan stood next to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli while facing the King of the Dead, "Release us!"

"Bad idea!" Gimli whispered. "Very handy in a tight spot these lads, despite the fact they're dead."

Rhiannan hit Gimli's helmet and winced again while holding her hand, "OW! Mother (insert choice curse word)."

"You gave us your word!"

Aragorn nodded his head, "I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace."

Rhiannan turned and ran in the direction of the now quiet battle field attempting to look for people. Two people in particular, Éowyn and Merry. She froze when she heard Pippin cry, "Merry!"

And then she heard a cry she wasn't quite expecting from Éomer, "NOOOO! NOOOO!"

Rhiannan looked to find him holding a limp Éowyn, and for the first time in the last few days Rhiannan took a serious action. She knelt down next to the limp Éowyn, who was in Éomer's arms and began to check her pulse, "She's still alive, Éomer," she whispered. "Come on, we need to get her to some healers before it's too late."

* * *

**Note**: YAY! Well…yes…and no… people hurt, bad…people alive, good. So here is your update, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to all my reviewers! 

**Zericanakenary**, **krillball6**, **Lintered**, **Opera-Gypsy**, **Nelarun,** **Esset**, **ElvenRyder** (yay!), **Valinor's Twilight** , and **Just Me**.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Danielle sighed while she sat and stared at her hands. She had been running around helping healers with the wounded. She hadn't seen Boromir or Éowyn at all. She knew Aragorn was tending to them. She jerked her head up when two others came and sat next to her. On her right sat Rhiannan, and on her left was Faramir.

"I hear you've been a pest to my brother," Danielle commented looking over at her best friend.

Rhiannan shrugged her shoulders, "I _like_ to sing when I'm bored! You know that!"

Faramir chuckled, "Yes… So I've heard…"

Rhiannan looked down at Danielle's feet. Her eyes widened, "Oh…My…GOD!" she grabbed Danielle's foot and stared, "The _shoes_ are gone! When did that happen?"

Danielle looked at her and spoke in a mourning voice, "When they caught on fire saving Boromir."

She was wearing a pure black pair of Elvish boots that fit her foot beautifully, "It's just so… Wait, something has changed about you…"

Danielle quickly removed the engagement ring from her finger and stuffed it into her pocket, "No idea what your talking about."

"You just put something in your pocket, what was it?" Rhiannan glared at her friend. "_Danielle Jo Davis!_ Answer me."

Danielle side ways glanced at her friend. She quickly got up and ran, "Ask Faramir!"

Rhiannan turned to Faramir, "Tell, _now!_ Or I won't let you meet the woman you're destined for."

Faramir furrowed his eye brows, "How do you know who I am destined for?"

Rhiannan held a finger in the air, "I am, _**Rhiannan—Half Elvin from the Other World**_! (whispered:)I know _everything_!"

Faramir cleared his throat, "Danielle is engaged to my brother…Boromir…"

Rhiannan froze then looked over at Pippin, "YOU HAVE FAILED ME SIR HOBBIT!" she suddenly snapped getting up to her feet. Pippin, like a smart Hobbit, ran, "Come back here you little traitor! I'll find a wet noodle and beat you with it! ARGH!"

* * *

Danielle looked up at the sky while she stood on the balcony of the area they were keeping the wounded in. Her head jerked when her brother walked toward her. Without a thought she hugged him, but he was first to speak, "He'll be fine, Danielle. He's just weak. He should awake tomorrow. How are you?"

"Burnt my hand," she told him while a tear slid down her cheek. "I was lucky… I didn't have to see much of the battle."

"But you had to deal with almost losing the man you love," Aragorn whispered placing a hand on both shoulders. She opened her mouth to speak but he just smiled, "I know of the feelings you hold for one another, and what is to occur in the future," he lifted her left hand and looked at the engagement ring (she had put it back on). "I'm happy for you, little sister. He is a good man."

Danielle nodded her head, "I'm happy… I really am…"

"But?"

Danielle furrowed her eye brows, "Something just doesn't feel quite…right… I suppose. Well I mean he and I feel right, but like my time here is very short…"

"You should not talk like that."

Danielle closed her eyes, "No, I don't mean my time is short to live. I mean in this world. I've been giving it a lot of thought. How will my family back home…or how did they react when they came home to find me missing? No sign of a struggle, or anything, just gone? It's all so… I don't want to leave… I know this is where I belong…I think… But what if I don't have a choice?"

Aragorn shrugged his shoulders, "Anything is possible. You know that as well as I…"

Danielle nodded her head, "Any other reason you're here avoiding Rhiannan?"

"How did you know I was doing that?"

Danielle smiled evilly, "_Oh the bear climbed over the_—!"

Aragorn clamped a hand over her mouth, "Not you too…" he sighed and released her. "There is a meeting, Gandalf is calling it, and I thought it best you come. Rhiannan is watching over Boromir and Éowyn with help of Faramir. She has insisted that he can not leave the medical ward until Éowyn awakes. Any reason?"

Danielle nodded her head, "Oh I could think of some."

* * *

Rhiannan watched while Faramir talked with the healing Éowyn. She, somehow, had woken up a day before Boromir. This was sort of odd because in a way she was in worse condition then he was. But… Éowyn wasn't almost burnt to death by her own father either…

Danielle had gone out with Aragorn, Éomer, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, and a few other leaders to Aragorn's camp when Aragorn was done tending to Boromir, Merry, and Éowyn. Rhiannan tilted her head and looked down at the sleeping Gondorian. _What does she see in him?_ She asked herself while scrunching up her face. _Seriously. I really don't see what she sees in him. Then again I'm not the one going to marry the guy am I? Well… He does make her happy… No guy I've ever met has ever made her this happy. It's so damn inconvenient though!_ She glared at him then looked over at Faramir who was kissing Éowyn's hand and bowing to her.

As soon as Faramir left the room, Rhiannan skipped over to Éowyn and smiled, "So? You guys looked so cozy… What happened?"

Éowyn smiled slightly like she was a sixteen year old girl again and she merely answered, "I will be a shieldmaiden no longer, nor vie with the great Riders, nor take joy only in the songs of slaying. I will be a healer, and love all things that grow and are not barren. No longer do I desire to be a queen, but the wife of a man who loves me."

Rhiannan clapped her hands and smiled, "That's so cool!"

"What is cold my lady?" she suddenly asked, confused by her choice of words.

Rhiannan paused; "I think it is perfectly lovely!" she told her attempting to sound all proper. She came out sounding childish actually.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir stared at Danielle for a moment, "Before we begin the official meeting, we must wait for Faramir; we have a name for you."

"What do you mean…name?" Danielle asked.

"Why your Elvish name of course," Elrohir smiled. "_Arphendess_."

Elladan added, "It means Noble young woman in Sindarin."

Aragorn smiled, "It fits her, I think."

Danielle mouthed the word a few times to herself. She looked at the men around her when Faramir walked in, "So, why am I here again?"

"I trust your judgment," Aragorn told her.

"I'm a woman."

"And the only other heir to the throne if Aragorn were to pass before having a child," Gandalf pointed out. "You will out live your brother thanks to living in a different time for so long and for being so young."

Danielle nodded her head and turned to the men while they spoke of what to do, "If Sauron had the Ring we would know it," Aragorn commented while looking deep in thought.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping," Gandalf explained.

Gimli spoke, referring to Sauron, "Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care?"

Gandalf began to think more out loud, "Because 10,000 Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I've sent him to his death."

Danielle shook her head earnestly, but Aragorn was the one who speak, "No. There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asked in an unbelieving voice.

Danielle found herself talking, she didn't even know where it was coming from, "Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Éomer looked at Danielle carefully, "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms."

Aragorn stared at Danielle, realizing her plan, "Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion," Legolas stated, _Thank you captain obvious_ Danielle thought to herself while rolling her eyes.

Gimli was thinking, "Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?"

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait," Gandalf told them while being a downer.

Aragorn looked to his little sister, "Oh… I think he will… Danielle, follow me?"

Danielle nodded her head and followed after her brother. They made their way up the levels of the city until they mad their way to the Palantir that Denethor had been using, "What are we doing?"

"Gandalf has taught you of his ways, right?" Aragorn spoke looking at her.

"Yes, I'm not that good…but I'm getting better…"

Aragorn looked at the round object, "He must know that both heirs are now here, that we will vanquish him. You must guard all thoughts of Frodo, only think of me if you have to, but think of our heritage."

Danielle slipped her wand from its hiding spot, stood against her brother's chest, took in a deep breath and stared at the ball that was covered in a cloth, "We must both touch it?"

Aragorn nodded his head. With a deep breath they both reached out and grabbed the Palantir. Danielle felt a heat surge through her and her brother spoke, "Long have you hunted us. Long have we eluded you. No more!" Aragorn brought forth his sword. "Behold, the Sword of Elendil!"

Her brother let out gasp and took a step back letting go of the Palantir, but Danielle kept it in her hands. A voice whispered in her brain, _"The banished child…long have I searched for you… The world in which you come has its own evil; I could not reach you…but… Do you know why you are here? I do, that evil that is there sent you to me…too much of a danger to have you there, he said… Now your world is in danger… Save your brother's world? Or the world you were raised in?_"

"You think you know so much," Danielle whispered while glaring at the bright eye staring back at her, "but you know, so little." A view of Boromir dieing, from a stream of green light, suddenly appeared before her and she dropped the Palantir. She found her hands shaking and she closed her eyes.

"What did you see?" Aragorn asked pulling his sister in for a comforting hug.

"He'll come," Danielle whispered while opening her eyes slowly. "He will come…"

* * *

"Danielle!" Rhiannan whined, "You can't go! I will not allow it!"

Danielle looked at her best friend and sighed, "Rhiannan, who's older?"

The girl's face paled when she realized where her friend was going with this, "You are…"

"And who is the sister to the soon-to-be King of Gondor?"

"You are…"

"And who has the neat little wand thingy?"

Rhiannan sighed, "You do…"

Danielle made her friend sit down at a near by bench and made her look up, "I'll be fine. I've got the others to help protect me. We have to do this…for Frodo… It's his only chance… You know that…"

Rhiannan scrunched up her face in disapproval, "Its just…they're right you know. No woman should be in battle! We are made to bare children and annoy the hell out of men and all that…and defend ourselves when we can, but not willingly go into battle!"

"When did you change your mind on this?"

"Well…" she paused. "When I saw Faramir and Éowyn together. It was like…love at first sight and… I know I don't exactly approve of the two ofyou, you and Boromir, age difference and all…but… When Boromir is well and…actually awake… he makes you happy. The kind of happy that can't be recreated by another person…"

Danielle smiled and hugged her friend, "Everything will be fine. You know that I have to do this. It's for my people…for the world I should have grown up in…"

"We've come a long way haven't we?" Rhiannan asked.

Danielle looked down at her Elvish boots, "Well… If this battle succeeds, which it should, your birthday is on Aragorn's coronation, and then you can try and boss me around again."

Rhiannan rolled her eyes, "So, any messages for your fiancé?"

Danielle gnawed on the inside of her mouth, "Tell him… I'm safe…" she paused for a second. "And that I miss him…terribly…and I love him…"

Rhiannan nodded her head, "Oh yeah and if you come back to a screaming Boromir, you know the type that wants the noises to stop, it's all your fault…and Aragorn's…well… For leaving me here and all with no one to entertain me…"

* * *

**Note**: So, my parents are off, mom's in Las Vegas, pops in…what's that place called…oh yeah! I remember Boston… So stuck here…with no one to bug…so I might be updating even once a day…which is what I seem to be doing right now anyway. Hope you liked, next: last battle coming up! And…stuff… THANKS!

**Valinor's Twilight**, **ElfLuver13**, **Icea**, **Laer4572**, **Lintered**, **Nelarun**, **Katie**, **lovenhope**, **Opera-Gypsy**, **Tsuki no Yasha** (thanks!), **Guinn Pern**, **ElvenRyder**,and** krillball6**.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Danielle rode next to her brother while they made their way to the Black Gates. According to Gandalf's calculations they would arrive there with in the hour. She wore the emblem of Gondor with the three, much like her brother, but the armor was hit for her body. On a normal day, Danielle would be fretting about the battle, but you see she had the last two days to so. Now she was just trying to find a way to entertain herself, and get her mind off of her soar bottom. There was no paint, or doors, around so she had to make due with the whole talking to people thing.

"Aragorn?" she spoke up while staring straight ahead.

"Yes?"

She paused for a second, "What was… What was mom like?"

Aragorn looked over at his sister, slightly shocked at the question. Then again, Danielle had never known her. He took in a deep breath, "She was called Gilraen the Fair. She was, fair. You have her eyes; that's what pulled me to trust you. She always seemed a little sad. Perhaps it was at the loss of our father, who died of an arrow through his eye, or it was the loss of you. She always spoke of wishing she could change so many things, that she could change the mistakes she made in the past. When I would ask her what she meant, she would always tell me that she would tell me when I got older… When that time came, I was too concerned with affairs of the heart and mind to even ask… The last I saw of her she said: This is our last parting, Estel, my son. I am aged by care, even as one of lesser Men; and now that it draws near I cannot face the darkness of our time that gathers upon Middle-earth. I shall leave soon…" Aragorn gave a sigh. "I tried to convince her there could be a light beyond the darkness and that we should hope for it. Her only reply was: _Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim_—I gave Hope to the Dúnedain, I have kept no hope for myself."

Danielle looked over at her brother then down at the horse she rode upon, "I wish I had known her," she whispered while her hand fiddled with the ring that Aragorn had given her for her birthday.

Aragorn nodded his head and let the moment settle. He looked up ahead when they began to approach the Black gates. The rest of the army held back while Aragorn, Danielle, Legolas, Gimli, Éomer, Halbarad, and Gandalf strode towards the silent gates upon their horses. Pippin shared with Gandalf, "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn called, "Let justice be done upon him!"

Danielle swallowed hard when one of the gates opened slightly and out galloped a man with a large mouth of razor sharp teeth. The Mouth of Sauron, "My master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome," Danielle forced herself to look at the thing. Just the smell of it wreaked pure evil, worse over the fact it was the servant of evil, "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

Gandalf spoke quickly, "We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this. The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

The Mouth of Sauron snapped to look at Gandalf, "Aha! Old Greybeard! And his apprentice. A forgotten heir with forgotten magic. I have a token I was bidden to show thee," he pulled out the mithril shirt that belonged to Frodo.

Danielle kept her face as stone as possible, "Frodo," she heard Pippin whispered, and then he spoke louder, "Frodo!"

"Hush!" Danielle snapped looking at the hobbit. Pippin instantly did, given the look on Danielle's face. One the hobbit had never in the passed months had he ever seen before.

"The Halfling was dear to thee I see," if it was possible the evil thing seemed to smile more. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did Gandalf, he did," he snapped his attention to Aragorn when his horse took a step forward. "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken Elvish blade."

With one swift move from Aragorn, the Mouth of Sauron's head was gone, "I guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli spoke looking a little taken back.

"Do not believe it," Danielle spoke keeping her eyes from the nasty thing. They made their way back to the army.

* * *

Boromir glared at Rhiannan. It was some serious glaring. Rhiannan glanced back and attempted to give him an innocent smile, "Would you just stop!" she suddenly snapped. "It's too late now, I already delivered her message, and what else do you want me to do? Magically pull out of her a hat and say she didn't go and it was all a joke just to irritate you!"

His glare deepened, if that was possible, "You are her best friend, and you let her go…"

"She had to ok!" Rhiannan was starting to fear for her life, "I tried to talk to her about it but then she said something about… age and…wands…and brother being future king of Gondor and me being younger and all that racket…"

Boromir raised an eye brow and relented on his glaring for a moment, "You still disappoint me Lady Rhiannan."

"Charmed I'm sure," she muttered resting her chin in her hand.

"What?"

"What? What?"

Boromir sighed, "Don't you have anything better to do then bother the wounded?"

Rhiannan tilted her head as if thinking then shook it, "NOPE!"

"Can't you go bug Marry? He would enjoy the company…"

Rhiannan frowned, "Why would I do a thing like that? He is resting right now and needs it."

Boromir blinked, "Rhiannan, where are we?"

"In a hospital type room," Rhiannan answered while swaying back and forth.

"What am I?"

"The man who is going to marry my best friend and one who is recovering from some arrow wounds—andnow I see where you're gong with this," Rhiannan rambled. "You guys are so much alike it's creepy! She does the same thing with wands and our age and her brother and all that noise…"

Again, he blinked. Apparently he does that a lot when he's in disbelief, "I think you should go bother Faramir now."

"Why? You're so much funner to bother," she suddenly got up and began to poke him in the shoulder, "bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother—!"

"ENOUGH!" he snapped. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Rhiannan's eyes widened, "Crap…" she then sped away from the Gondorian only to run into Merry, "Merry!" she cheered pulling the hobbit into a hug, "I have a new song to teach you!"

"Is it the bear climbed over the mountain song?"

Rhiannan shook her head with an evil smile, "Nope! This is even better!"

* * *

Danielle took in a deep breath while she stared at the Black Gates. They were opening slowly, and behind them was a huge army of orcs and trolls, "Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" Aragorn called. He slowly pulled out in front of the small army and began to speak loud enough for all to hear, "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers," _and sisters;_ Danielle thought to herself, "I see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight!" Danielle found herself smiling and the memories of the past few months flooding into her. The battles, the losses, and out of it a victory that would be good for all the people of Middle-earth, "By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand! Men of the West!" Aragorn turned his horse and looked at the approaching army. "You with me?" he whispered to his little sister.

"Till the death," she whispered back unsheathing her sword.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf," she heard Gimli speak.

Legolas smiled, "What about side by side with a friend?"

Gimli smiled and looked like he was about to cry, well if one could read emotions behind a big beard, "Aye! I could do that."

Danielle looked to her brother who for a moment seemed mesmerized. He dropped his arms for a moment and looked back at Gandalf who had Frodo's mithril shirt in hand. Aragorn nodded his head and spoke "For Frodo…" before speeding off into the direction of the army. Danielle did the same and instantly ducked from a near by blow and was on the ground in an instant. She blocked an attack and as fast as she could master slit the orcs throat while moving on. The battle seemed to go on forever then she heard Pippin cry, "The Eagles! The Eagles are coming!"

The giant birds flew at the Nazgûl that was heading their way, and their was a ferocious battle not just on the ground but in the sky. Danielle stuck her sword into the gut of an orc and froze when she watched a troll suddenly turn and flee. The ground began to shake and the tower of Barad Dûr was crumbling. The ground around the Gondorian army began to crumble and pull their enemy into the ground. Danielle whipped her head around and stared at the looks on all those around her. Gandalf's happy face instantly dropped as Mordor began to cave into itself. She ran to the wizard and touched his shoulder, "The eagles," she spoke to him, "if they will allow we can take them and look through the area around Mount Doom. Their smart hobbits, they'll be waiting!"

Gandalf looked to the young woman then nodded his head, "You'll come with me then."

* * *

Boromir sat with his hands over his ears while Merry, Rhiannan, and Bergil marched through the halls singing, "_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!_"

Their singing suddenly stopped when the darkness that surrounded them and Mordor suddenly collapsed. Merry ran to the closest window, "Frodo!" he cried. "Frodo has done it! Frodo has destroyed the ring!"

Rhiannan stared out at the mountains across the Gondorian plains, "They did it," she whispered, surprised the words came out of her in such a shocked matter, "I can't believe they did it…"

Merry hugged Rhiannan around the waist, "FRODO DID IT RHIANNAN! HE DID IT!"

The half-elf smiled gently and nodded her head, "Yeah…he did…"

* * *

"GANDALF!" Danielle screamed in fear while the eagle took off. She gripped onto the beast with her dear life then looked up when the eagle steadied itself. The fear that had over taken her quickly washed away and she was filled with excitement. They flew close to Mount Doom then Danielle pointed, "Gandalf!" she called. "Right there!"

The eagle Gandalf rode on and the one Danielle rode on each picked up a hobbit and made their way to Minis Tirith. Danielle watched as the world slowly passed them by. It was, in a word, beautiful. Then Minis Tirith came into view after about an hour of flight. For the first time she saw what Boromir meant so many months ago. It glimmered in the sunlight. Despite the wreckage of the place it was perfect.

They landed easily enough and people were outside the gate in an instant to get the now sleeping hobbits. Danielle slid off of her eagle, looked up at it when it turned to her, gave it a slight bow and watched it fly off.

The young woman turned and looked at Gandalf who for the first time seemed to have a content look on his face, "Gandalf?" she called while they walked into the city once again.

"Hm?"

"What did he mean…by forgotten magic?"

Gandalf looked down at her, "I believe it has something to do with the world you came from," Gandalf commented. "Did you not think it odd that I gave you a small wand instead of a staff?"

"It did have me a little curious, yeah…"

"Wand magic used to be normal in our world," he explained slowly, "but then it just dwindled away. Your world, on the other hand, knows it quite well. In our world itis a forgotten magic, but in that world, it isvery well known."

Danielle furrowed her eye brows and continued walking. Suddenly she was pulled away by a set of maids and dragged off to get washed off.

* * *

Rhiannan watched while the army entered the city. Eagles had arrives a few hours earlier with Gandalf and the hobbits. Who knew where Danielle was. Rhiannan hadn't even talked to Gandalf yet as she was busy annoying the hell out of Boromir. Of course the Gondorian had finally grown a brain and took to hiding from her.

She, at the moment, was lying with her head dangling off upside down on one of the hospital beds. With people gone it was boring, but soon Aragorn would be there to bother. The soon to be king hadn't figured out that if he hid from her then she wouldn't be able to bother him, or if he just ignored her. It was funner when she got a rise out of people. She jerked her head up when she watched Merry and Pippin have their happy and bouncy reunion. Rhiannan shook her head and went back to hanging her head upside down.

* * *

Danielle pulled at the material that she was force to wear. It was a dark blue velvet dress with arms that fanned out, a small silver tiara placed upon her head, and they had even done her nails. She had two small braids tied together in the back and the rest dangled freely down to the middle of her back. Most of the trip she had kept her hair in a bun, but being forced to wear this dress made her realize how much she had changed. She wasn't the kid she had started out as, but a young woman.

With a sigh she left to go greet her arriving brother then the sight of a man standing at a balcony near the room she was in made her gasp, "Boromir?" she whispered loud enough for him to hear. The man turned around and stared at her. Without a thought she burst into a run and jumped into his arms, "Boromir!" she cried happily while he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed his lips against her passionately and laughed when he pulled away.

Rhiannan watched from the side of the corridor. A small smile spread across the young woman's face then she turned and made her way to meet the arriving party. _Danielle's happy, that's good, now just gotta get Arwen here and we're set! Oh, must go greet the future king with his favorite song! Now…where did those two hobbits go…and Bergil… They will help…most indeed… MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

_

**Note**: Okay, so, a few more chapters left… Sad isn't it? But don't think that the story ends there, people! I've been hinting at something since…some chapter a while back. Anyway! Thanks to all my reviewers!

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi, Laer4572, Katie, ElvenRyder, ElfLuver13, Valinor's Twilight, Lintered, lovenhope**, and **Tsuki no Yasha**.

Now do the clicky! **_OR_** I'll bother you! (holds up a naked puppet of Dumbledore and makes him dance) It's naked time!


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Danielle watched Aragorn shove Rhiannan, Merry, Elrohir, Elladan, Pippin, Gimli, and Bergil out of the throne room. Then she fell over laughing. Three of them, Rhiannan, Merry, and Gimli, had been singing the pirate song, while the other four had been singing the Bear Climbs Over the Mountain all at once. Aragorn had forced them out telling them that he _didn't_ need the entertainment during the meeting.

Rhiannan helped her friend to her feet and then Danielle proceeded to tell her what had happened the day of the battle before the Black Gates. While she talked they made their way to the fourth level gardens. They sat at a stone bench and Rhiannan finally spoke when Danielle told her what Gandalf had said to her about the Forgotten Magic, "Do you suppose…" Rhiannan quickly shook her head. "It couldn't be…"

Danielle frowned, "What is it?"

"Perhaps he meant magic…like _Harry Potter_ magic…"

Danielle shook her head, "That's just a book, and movies it couldn't be…"

"Danielle," Rhiannan sighed, "we thought this was _just_ books and movies and look where that got us. You said that Sauron had spoken of another evil. Obviously he wouldn't want us here either…"

Daniele looked down at her hands, "Why is it harder to perform magic here then?"

"Well," Rhiannan stopped for a moment, "this magic is more abundant on earth. Here you have to search for it. So…yeah…"

Danielle nodded her head and stood slowly, "Come on, there is to bea feast in honor of Frodo since he's awake. It will only have the fellowship tonight."

Rhiannan nodded her head, "We shouldn't dwell on it, you know? It's not like anything can happen anyway." _Jinks

* * *

_

Danielle laughed at the sight before her. Rhiannan was up on the table, no shoes, with Pippin and Merry dancing and singing away. It was the "A Pirates Life for me" song. Boromir was behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist lovingly and chuckling at the three's antics.

Aragorn, for once, was laughing and talking with Legolas while the three danced and sang. In the room with the fellowship was also Éowyn, Éomer, Faramir, Elrohir, and Elladan. Finally the last few words were sung out, "_We're really bad eggs! A pirate's life for me!_"

Rhiannan and the two hobbits took their seats while Aragorn stood, glass raised. Each person in the room followed him, "To a new beginning," he spoke looking around at his friends. "To annoying friends," he tilted his head toward Rhiannan, "to family, love, and hope for the future, cheers!"

Everyone mimicked, "Cheers!" and took a swig of their drink. Rhiannan was now standing on her chair, "Okay! So, Danielle and I have been stuck with you guys for…almost exactly six months now. Gandalf has apparently turned a deaf ear to my pleads to go home, but in the last month I, believe it or not, have come to realize something, this is home. Well it'll do at least. My best friend has found love," she smiled at Boromir and Danielle, "and I have found a new person to bother. Anyway, since it is such a calm lovely evening I've decided to talk Danielle into singing a song for you."

"What?" Danielle's happy face completely dropped. "Rhiannan, no."

Rhiannan pulled her friend aside and spoke, "_Je jouerai le violon et vous chanterez. C'est approprié, s'il vous plaît? Dans L'Ouest, pour moi?_" (I will play the violin and you will sing. It is fitting, please? Into The West, for me?)

"_Rhiannan, non, je n'ai pas chanté que dans un tel temps long, et vous ne jouiez pas votre violon dans un temps long ou. Nous le visserons en haut_," Danielle answered. (Rhiannan, no, I haven't sung that in a long time, and you haven't played your violin in a while either. We will screw it up.)

Rhiannan sighed, "_Je n'ai pas voulu faire ceci, mais si je dois je dirai Boromir de votre fanfiction que vous avez fait de lui et vous. ..and une scène très romantique mais sale..._" (I didn't want to do this, but if I have to I'll tell Boromir about your fanfiction that you did with him and you and a very romantic but dirty scene.)

"_Ne vous feriez pas_," Danielle glared. (You wouldn't.)

Rhiannan smiled, "_Oh, je ferais._" (Oh, I would.)

Danielle sighed, "Fine, just this once, never again without warning."

Rhiannan gave a giddy giggle and ran to get the violin she had found the day before. She came back, tuned it the best she could then began to play the intro to the song. In school for Valentines Day they did this song, so they all ready had it memorized, _"Lay down,  
your sweet and weary head.  
Night is falling.  
You have come to journey's end._

_Sleep now, and dream  
of the ones who came before.  
They are calling,  
from across the distant shore._

_Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see.  
All of your fears will pass away.  
Safe in my arms,  
you're only sleeping._

_What can you see,  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea,  
a pale moon rises.  
The ships have come,  
to carry you home._

_And all will turn,  
to silver glass.  
A light on the water.  
All souls pass._

_Hope fades,  
Into the world of night.  
Through shadows falling,  
Out of memory and time._

_Don't say,  
We have come now to the end.  
White shores are calling.  
You and I will meet again.  
And you'll be here in my arms,  
Just sleeping._

_What can you see,  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea,  
a pale moon rises.  
The ships have come,  
to carry you home._

_And all will turn,  
to silver glass.  
A light on the water.  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West_."

Danielle smiled when those in the room clapped. It was a true clap and not one of those polite claps that people get. She looked to Frodo who had the biggest grin on his face, same as Sam. It felt right, for both girls, to be there. It felt…almost…comfortable…

* * *

Danielle stood next to Gandalf while he held the crown above Aragorn's head showing everyone that was in the crowd. After placing the crown on Aragorn's head he declared, "Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed."

The moment Aragorn was facing the crowd they began to cheer and then he began to speak, "This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace," with that said a very melodic, yet haunting song began to escape his lips, "_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!_"

"Out if the great sea to Middle Earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the end of the world," Danielle whispered to herself while her brother made his way down to the people. She kept three steps behind him, her small silver tiara still upon her head.

They stopped in front of a group of elves and Legolas stepped aside to reveal to people. Arwen and Haldir, "HALDIR!" Danielle heard a squeal, a blur of brown, and then Rhiannan was instantly in the elves arms just as Aragorn pulled Arwen into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Danielle looked up avoiding the mushy scene before her and tried to conceal a laugh. When she finally looked back Haldir was looking down at Rhiannan with their hands interlaced and Aragorn was making his way through the crowd with his future queen by his side. Before them stood the four hobbits who began to bow awkwardly, "My friends," Aragorn spoke with a twinkle in his eyes, "you bow to no one," and then he bowed to them. Everyone around them followed suit, and after a moment stood again.

The ground suddenly began to shake violently and Danielle found Boromir by her side instantly, "Boromir!" she called as they made their way through the panicky crowd to her brother, "What's going on!"

It seemed the fellowship had gathered around one another with Arwen and Haldir with them. Rhiannan had her back up against Haldir, who had his arms wrapped protectively around her. Then with out word or warning the world around them completely blinked out of existence and all thirteen of them were floating in darkness, "Gandalf?" Rhiannan called.

"What?" he asked as if being pulled from his thoughts.

"What the HECK is going on!"

He looked around them and watched Merry and Pippin float by, "I'm not quite sure actually."

"I'm dead aren't I," Danielle grumbled holding onto Boromir, then she paused, her head turned to Rhiannan, "You just had to say it didn't you?"

Rhiannan looked over at her best friend, "What in the world are you talking about?"

Danielle rolled her eyes, "You know what I'm talking about! You just had to go and say, "It's not like anything can happen…" didn't you?"

"Oh…that…" Rhiannan looked over at Arwen who was clinging onto Aragorn, "Yeah…this could be a problem."

"I feel kind of woozy," Pippin grumbled.

"That's because," Merry interjected, "you haven't eaten in the last hour, cause you were waiting for the coronation feast."

"Oh…right…forgot…Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Rhiannan looked over at Legolas who was doing back strokes through the darkness, "So, Gandalf? What are we going to do?"

Gandalf looked over away from the group and tilted his head, "Do you see that?"

Danielle looked with him, "Yeah…it looks like a person…"

Suddenly, without warning the thirteen of them, and the other person that had been floating with them, suddenly dropped.

"AH!" Rhiannan screeched. "DON'T EAT ME!"

Danielle sat up slowly and stared over at the man who had dropped with them to another man who was sitting at a wooden desk. He had half moon spectacles and a long beard. Danielle groaned, "Oh god…here we go again…"

**The End...or is it?**

**Note**: Well…sort of. I believe there is a sequel on its way ladies and germs! Just finished the first chapter so just click on my name and go to _So…I'm Just Gonna Blame You…_ Anyway, thank you so much to all my loyal reviewers! If you want more, then just keep reading the sequel that is now in the works! Oh yes, and if you want to know where I got the bother thing from the last chapter from go to: and it should have it! I love that site! Thanks guys! 

**Lintered**, **ElfLuver13**, **Laer4572**, **Tsuki no Yasha**, **Nelarun**, **Icea**, **Katie**, **Dimondflame** (you can scream, but there is a sequel!), and **Guinn Pern**.

YAY!


End file.
